Origins
by J.C. the Wabbit
Summary: This is Lola's life...before she met Bugs in Space Jam. Read and Review if you like...
1. Larry and Gladys

I don't own the Looney Tunes, although I wish I did. Any lyrics you may find, I don't own them either. But certain characters are mine, so there! Ha ha! Er-hem…

**Larry and Gladys**

"Hey mom," said Lola as she entered the old house

Lola Bunny entered the home of her parents, Larry and Gladys. It was a humble abode, with antique furniture and plenty of little trinkets and knick knacks. Lola wiped her feet on the rug in the foyer and entered the hallway.

"Hello there, sweetie," said Gladys welcoming here in

"How's everything?"

"Alright," she said taking Lola's coat and hanging it on the hook, "I'm so glad you could come visit."

"Yeah things have been pretty hectic…"

The two women went to the kitchen. It was a fairly large kitchen, filled with the smell of cooking spices and geranium plants. Gladys poured some coffee for her daughter and herself from the porcelain tea pot. They sat on the stools and continued to chit chat.

Lola looked around and spotted something in the hallway that got her attention.

"I remember that newspaper clipping from the old album," she taking a sip from her coffee

"Yes…" sighed Gladys as she glanced towards it, "I was going through the family album and I found that clipping. I decided that empty space in the wall could use a little something."

"Mom…this house is like a museum, I bet there's not a single bare wall in this entire house,"

"It's…possible…" she laughed to herself. She looked over at the wall once more. It was a theater review. There was a cast photo and among them was a younger looking Gladys in a lovely pink dress. She glanced for a moment and back to her coffee, "I'll never fit into that dress again…"

"Heh…"

"You know, that review was from that night…"

"Really…"

"Yes…I remember it so well…"

It was a bustling city night. People were out on the streets, enjoying the Los Angeles nightlife: the movies, the stores, the clubs, and the theatres. A young male rabbit was making his way down the boulevard. He was tall, well built, and stern. He had tan fur, with peach colored fur on his cheeks, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He was very well dressed in his black suit. He walked into the theatre where there was a presentation of 'Grease'.

He sat in his front row seat, and waited for the show to begin. The audience settled down as the lights dimmed and the overture began. The music was phenomenal, and the actors were incredible. 'Danny' and 'Sandy' dazzled the crowd with their acting, singing, and dancing abilities. The cast was doing an outstanding job of bringing the 1950's to the crowd. The audience was marveled at the spectacular show, but the rabbit remained stern. But not until a certain rabbit entered the stage did our friend lose his composure. She was a light brown rabbit, with dark eyes and had beautiful short raven hair. She played the role of Rizzo. It was proven that she had a magnificent singing voice when her song "There Are Worse Things I Could Do" came up.

"There are worse things I could do,  
than go with a boy or two  
Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good  
I suppose it could be true,  
but there are worse things I could do

I could flirt with all the guys,  
smile at them and bat my eyes,"

She looked at him directly and winked. His heart skipped a beat.

"Press against them when we dance,  
make them think they stand a chance  
Then refuse to see it through  
That's a thing I'd never do

I could stay home every night  
Wait around for Mr. Right,"

It was as though she were singing to him; like they were the only to people in the world.

"Take cold showers every day,  
and throw my life away  
on a dream that won't come true

I could hurt someone like me,  
out of spite or jealousy  
I don't steal and I don't lie,  
but I can feel and I can cry  
A fact I'll bet you never knew  
But to cry in front of you,  
that's the worst thing I could do…"

At the end of the scene everyone applauded, but he was the loudest of all. He gave a one-rabbit standing ovation. Those around him looked strangely.

At the end of the show, he went to call at her dressing room.

"Who is it?" asked a voice

"It's me, Larry," said the rabbit

"Come in!"

He walked in with his bouquet of flowers. She awed at the sight.

"You were just magnificent, Gladys,"

"Thank you," she said receiving the flowers and smelling their sweet aroma.

"You're too kind," she said giving him a little kiss. He blushed.

"Gladys, I have something I want to ask you," he said

"What is it?"

"I'm not too good with words," he said looking at her straight in the eyes, "so I'll be direct."

He got down on one knee and held her hand. Gladys grew wide eyed and held her breath.

"Gladys Cottontail, will you marry me?"

She gasped. She squealed in excitement and answered, "YES!"

He smiled and placed an engagement ring on her finger. When he arose, Gladys tackled him with a big kiss. Larry was the happiest rabbit alive.

"You were quite the bombshell at that time, weren't you?" joked Lola

"What do you mean 'were'?" nudged Gladys

"That's funny…"

"Hardy har…"

"I always liked that story…"

"Me too…" she said getting up to wash her mug

Lola got up from the stool and went to wash her mug as well. Gladys stepped aside to let her use the sink. It reminded her of another day…about three years later from when she and Larry were married.

In the suburban area of Los Angeles, there was a pleasant little neighborhood. On one particular block, there was a humble little house. The house was the private abode of the Bunny family. Larry Bunny emerged from the front door. He was wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt, and a gray tie. He went towards the car and went inside his SUV. As he pulled out the driveway, his wife, Gladys, waved him goodbye from the window. He waved back and drove to work.

With great difficulty, Gladys arose from the window and went toward the kitchen. There a little girl of about four years was drinking milk from a sipi-cup. She looked a lot like her mother. She had dark brown fur, dark eyes, and a tuft of raven hair between her ears. There was also a young little one-year-old boy. The boy's fur was lighter than that of his sister, but he had the same dark eyes.

"Mom I want cereal," said the girl

"In a minute, Kate," said Gladys who was busy washing some dishes.

"I want now!" she demanded

"Relax, sweetie," she patiently filled a bowl with cereal and milk. She served it to her.

"Yay!" she squealed and she began to gobble it down

Gladys then sat down in the chair between her children for some well-deserved rest. She sat back and rubbed her belly. She was expecting another little tyke.

"Mom, when's the baby coming?" asked Kate with a face full of cereal.

"Soon," replied Gladys

"I want a sister,"

"Really? Why?"

"Cause I already have a brother and all he does is cry and poop,"

Gladys chuckled a bit.

"I want a little sister, so I have someone to play dollies with!" said little Kate with a smile

"That would be nice," replied Gladys

"Please mom!"

"I don't know, Kate, we'll just see what happens,"

Then the baby started to cry. He dropped his bottle from his high chair.

"Oh, Brendan," said Gladys bending down to reach it. She got up and went to make a new one. All the while Brendan never stopped crying.

"Ahh!" cried Brendan

"Make him stop, mommy!" yelled Kate

"Everyone calm down!" demanded Gladys as she returned with a new bottle. She then gave it to Brendan, who started to drink it. Gladys sighed.

"See, that's why you should get me a sister!" said Kate folding her arms

Gladys looked at her. She couldn't help but smile at the little toddler's logic.

"I hope Larry gets here soon…" said Gladys massaging her belly.

"What?" said Lola

"Huh?" muttered Gladys coming out of her flashback

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I was just…remembering…"

"Ah…ok" she shrugged

Mother and Daughter went towards the living room and sat down on the large, plastic covered couch.

"There are so many things in this house…it brings back memories…" said Gladys

"Yeah…it's a nice cozy feeling…"

"Indeed….well…"

"Well?"

"Not all of them,"

"There's always going to be bad times along with the good, mom"

"Yes, sweetie, you're right," affirmed Gladys

Lola gave her a reasurring smile

"What's important…is that both build character and they make one stronger…"


	2. Baby

**Baby **

Mother and Daughter were lounging around in the living room. Together they were strolling down memory lane; Talking and reminiscing about the past. Well…Gladys was doing most of the talking and Lola was listening. Lola was beginning to lose interest on what her mother was talking about, so she began to look around, accompanied by the occasional "ah huh" to disguise her wandering. There was a family portrait on the wall opposite them that she was analyzing. She was there as a baby, cradled in her mother's arms; to her right was her father carrying the tiny Brendan in his arms; and to her left was the young Kate. She kept looking around and she spotted the family albums in the bookshelf. And atop the television set, there was a set of old video tapes that were home videos of the family and such. And among those tapes was THE tape. The one that caused her so much humiliation over her lifetime…

"Oh goodness…the dreaded tape…" said Lola covering her face

"Ah yes, one of my favorites…" gloated Gladys

"Why do you always show that tape when company comes? It's embarrassing…" she said peeking through her fingers

"But it's my miracle…" she said hugging it

"It sure seemed like torture on tape,"

"Oh stop it…that day was just….wonderful for me,"

Gladys was nearing the due date. Everyday it was getting harder and harder to do simple things, like cooking, cleaning, and even getting up from a seat. She knew any moment that her child was going to arrive soon. She was very excited and anxious for the arrival.

This day, the Bunny family was in their home. They had the rest of the family there for a gathering and were enjoying the good times. The family was just finishing lunch; which consisted of pasta, sodas, juice, and salads all around.

Among the family was George, Larry's younger brother. He was Larry's opposite in personality; he was much more friendly and outgoing. He had slightly darker fur and dirty blonde hair. His eyes were blue just like his brother, though. George then called to the family:

"It's time for the family scrimmage now!" he said

The family then gathered their bearings and went out to the yard. It was very spacious. By the fence there was a shed, with all of the gardening tools and the sports equipment. The family took out chairs and placed them in the yard. Gladys was helped by her younger sister, Marian, outside. Marian looked a lot like Gladys, with her raven hair and light brown fur, the major difference was her lighter brown eyes and her button nose.

"Wow, Gladys, you're about to burst!" exclaimed Marian

"Yeah, I hope the baby hurries along. My back can't take this much longer…" said Gladys as she was helped into the chair.

"That baby's coming soon, that's sure,"

Larry and George were the last to leave the house.

"This year it's basketball, right?" asked George

"Yeah, we'll play in the driveway," answered Larry

"Where are the hoops?"

"I'll get them from the shed,"

Larry went to the shed and carried out a basketball hoop. George went in to get the other. A few others helped them set things up in the driveway. The spectators adjusted their seats to view the game in the driveway.

"All right, since there are only five to a team, we'll have two games," explained George, "to make things fair, we'll have one ladies game and another men's game. That way it's even. So, ladies up first."

The female members then talked among themselves and decided on teams. Little Kate sat on the chair next to her mother.

"I don't wanna play basketball…" she whined

"You're too young to play in the game anyway," said Gladys

"Why can't we play dress up or tea party? Then I bet I'd win!"

"I'm sure you would," said Marian who was cradling the sleepy Brendan

The ladies game then began. One of the teams had mostly older women, like mothers and aunts. The second team consisted of the daughters and cousins. They played diligently for every quarter. Neither side gave in. "I really wish I could play…" thought Gladys but couldn't due to her condition. The game ended with the younger ones victorious.

Next up was the men's game. They also picked their teams. Their set-up was a little different. Larry's team consisted of his nephews and a few cousins of his. The other team had George, his own son and some of his wife's brothers-in-laws. They began the game. Both teams were top notch. It seemed as though it was going to be very close. It all came to the last quarter…

Larry's team had possession. They raced to the basket but the other team stole it. They attempted a back door move, but they failed. Then Larry had the ball. He did some really cool moves to dodge the opposing team. Gladys and Kate were cheering him on.

"Go! Dear! Go!" shouted Gladys for a while until she couldn't anymore

"Daddy daddy, he's the best! He's the one who beats the rest!" chanted Kate as she did a cheer with her little pom-poms.

"Gladys?" asked Marian as she observed her sister

"I think the baby wants to play basketball…" muttered Gladys

"Huh?" she asked confused

"IT'S TIME!"

"Oh…"

Larry was feet away from the basket, but George blocked his path.

"Just try it, bro," said George

"Watch me," said Larry

Larry easily bypassed George and jumped. This dunk would win the game for his team. But from the corner of his eye, he saw a group forming around his wife. He stopped in mid air and dropped to the floor.

"Time!" he said making the signal and dropping the ball to rush towards his beloved.

They all stopped and went to see what was going on. Larry made his way through the crowd to her, she was in pain.

"Larry…the baby…" she struggled to say, then she yelped, "NOW!"

"Everyone, give her room!" yelled Larry, "George, start my car. Marian, call the hospital. Everyone else, hold the fort."

George took Larry's keys and went to start the car. Marian ran into the house to call the hospital. Larry helped his wife off of the chair and led her to the car. Marian then came back out and went towards them.

"I told the doctor you're on your way," she said

"Thanks," said Larry

The other family members were worried as they saw them drive away in a hurry to the hospital. Marian followed them in her car, as did George in his own car.

Larry drove as he usually did: as a madman. Gladys was making him even more nervous.

"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled

"Driving!" answered Larry

"The hospital is the other way, down Grand Ave!"

"No, it's up Union Street!"

"Ahhh!" she yelled as her pains increased

Larry cringed at her screams. He tried to calm her, but she would not be comforted. The ride finally ended when they pulled up to Emergency at the hospital, but the journey by all means has just begun.

Emergency workers came in and helped Gladys onto a wheelchair. She was screaming as they took her to the labor room. Larry looked more and more concerned as he too went in there. Marian and George weren't far behind. George noticed that Marian was carrying a video camera.

"What's with the camera?" asked George

"I want to get the miracle on tape!" she exclaimed

In the room, Gladys was placed on the bed. Larry stood next to her, he was holding on to her hand. He looked kind of scared, which was strange behavior for the usually stern Larry. Marian snuck inside the room

"Look what you've done to me!" yelled Gladys, "I hate you! Ahh!"

"Please Gladys, don't be so harsh," he said calmly

"If you were me, you would be harsh!" she shot back. She then noticed Marian with the camera. "Get that camera out of here!" she yelled

The doctor and nurses were all over the place and it looked like chaos.

"Push!" they told her. They wiped her forehead with a towel and did what they could to calm her down.

She kept yelling and pushing. Larry was sweating and trying to help but he looked so helpless.

After a final push by Gladys, a baby's cry was heard.

"It's a girl," said the doctor

The doctor gave the baby to the nurse, who wrapped her in a blanket. She then gave her to Gladys. Gladys was tired but she looked at her baby girl with a tearful smile. The baby had tan fur, with peach colored fur on her cheeks, a tuft of blonde hair, and blue eyes just like her father. Larry looked at her and a glow filled his face. They looked so happy. Larry leaned over the bed and kissed his wife.

"I love you," he said

"I love you too," she replied

At that, Marian cut the tape for she was overwhelmed with emotion.

In recovery, Gladys was finally relaxed. Larry was tired from all the excitement as well. Marian and George decided to let the couple have their alone time.

"She's so beautiful…" said Gladys, "she looks just like you."

"Yeah…" sighed Larry

"What are we going to name her?" she asked

"How about Stephanie?"

"Nah…"

"How about we name her after my grandmother?"

"Dolores? Hmm…. no, I don't want her named 'pains',"

Larry gave her a look.

"What? It didn't hurt that much…" she said defensively

"How about the shorthand version, Lola,"

"Lola? Lola Bunny. I like the sound of that!"

"Lola it is then…"

Larry gave her a kiss; then let Gladys rest in the room.

He went out of the room and found his brother and sister-in-law waiting for him in the hallway. They began walking towards maternity as they talked.

"How is she?" asked Marian

"She's ok," he answered

"Everything turn out ok?" asked George

"Yeah, everything was fine," answered Larry

"You know what?"

"What?"

"This is the longest time-out in the history of basketball…"

Larry just smirked in response.

They made their way to the room. They peered through the glass and saw all the newborns. In the center, there was Lola. She was asleep, wrapped in the blanket. She then opened her eyes and looked around. She felt uncomfortable, and struggled with the blanket. She got it off and she was there in her diaper. She then started to cry. It was audible even from outside.

"Aww! Poor girl…" said Marian

"She has her mother's voice…" thought Larry

She eventually stopped when she looked out the window and saw them there. Curiosity filled her eyes. She looked at Larry mostly.

"Hey there kid…" he whispered, "how are ya?"

She gave him a baby grin.

"That's good," he said

She giggled

"That's a good girl…" he said, "my little girl."

"Hey little girl…"

"Huh? Oh hi dad," said Lola

Larry had come from upstairs and greeted his daughter. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat next to her on the couch.

"Had a nice nap?" asked Gladys

"I slept like a log…" said Larry

"You always do…"

"So what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just reliving my miracle…"

"Ah huh…" he gave Lola a glance and she replied as such

"You know Gladys, I could go for some of your famous milkshake right about now…" said Larry

"Really? I'll make some right away…"

Gladys got up from the couch and went towards the kitchen.

"Why couldn't you come sooner?" asked Lola

"I need my beauty sleep…." he said sarcastically

"Well of course you NEED that…but I need my sanity as well…"

"With your husband…I'm surprised you still have it…"

"With mom I know yours skipped town a long time ago…."

They looked at each other…

They smiled

Moments later…

While Lola enjoyed the peaceful silence, Larry went towards the bookshelf. He picked up an album and brought it back to the couch. He started to look through it, until one of the photos caught his attention. Lola looked on over his shoulder.

"Is that Kate?" she asked

"Yeah…" he answered

"She was so cute,"

"The pout on her face isn't very cute…"

"Well…"

"She's always pouting…"

Inside the Bunny home…

"Auntie M, when is my mommy comin' home?" asked Kate, "I haven't seen here since she left the party."

"She's coming home today," answered Marian

"Really? Yay!"

"You're going to meet your new baby sister,"

"A sister? Wow! I got a sister! I got a sister!" she chanted joyfully

After a few days, Gladys and Lola were able to go home. The car pulled into the driveway. Kate ran towards the door. Out from the car emerged Gladys from the passenger's side and Larry from the driver's side. Larry went to the side door and opened it. And from the back seat he took out a little baby car seat. And in the seat was a sleeping little Lola. When Gladys opened the door, she was tackled by an eager little Kate.

"Mommy!" she squealed

"Hey there Katie sweetie," greeted Gladys

Just then Larry walked in with Lola.

"Daddy! Daddy! Let me see!" she said jumping up and down

"Hold on there, Kate," he said

Marian came and greeted her sister and brother-in-law. The other family members came from the rooms and greeted them as well.

"She's so cute!" they would say

"Aww,"

"So beautiful,"

Little Kate was trying to get in the crowd.

"I wanna see! I wanna see!" she begged

She was getting frustrated that everyone was paying more attention to the baby than to her. She stomped her foot and yelled, "I WANNA SEE!"

"Relax, Katie," said her mother, whom was now holding Lola in her arms, "you want to see her?"

"Yes!" she said coming up to her

Gladys bent on one knee so that Kate could get a good look. Lola just opened her eyes, and looked curiously around herself. She then looked at Kate. Kate came in close.

"Hi little sister!" squealed Kate

At that instant, Lola began to cry.

"Katie!" scolded the family

"What'd I do?" she said taking a step back

Gladys rocked Lola in her arms.

"It's alright sweetie," said Gladys to calm Lola

"Hey…I'm…the sweetie…" muttered Kate

Larry came and patted Kate on the shoulder reassuringly. She looked at him, with a large pout planted on her face; and with a 'humph' she stomped to her room. Larry looked on, but decided to give her some time alone.

"From that moment I knew…" said Larry

"Knew what, Dad?" asked Lola

"That…Kate was going to be jealous of you,"

"Jealous?"

"Yes. That's why you two never really got along…"

"Heh…I guess you're right,"

"My milkshake brings my man to the…" chanted Gladys as she walked into the room

"Mom! Stop…right…there…" said the disturbed Lola

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just don't want to know what the rest of those lyrics were,"

"Oh Lola, grow up,"

Gladys set down the tray of glasses on the coffee table. Larry reached for a glass and began to drink his milkshake.

"So…what did I miss?" asked Gladys

"Nothing much…" answered Lola

Gladys reached for the photo album. She smiled at the page it was opened too.

"My little Katie…" she said

She admired the photos on the page. They were all of Kate and Lola. There was one where baby Lola was yawning and Kate was off to the side. Another of where she is holding Lola and Kate has a forced smile on her face.

"She was such a cute little grump…"

"…always causing trouble…"


	3. Doll

-punches head for super extended case of writers block-

**Doll**

Gladys led Lola to the second floor of her house. She opened the door to an extra bedroom and showed Lola inside.

"This is a bedroom for when my grandkids come over to stay the night," said Gladys

"This is really nice," commented Lola

The room was painted a sky blue. It was furnished with a bunk bed, a dresser, and a toy trunk. On the bed there were stuffed animals galore. There was one that caught Lola's attention. She leaned over the bed and reached for it.

"It's Edna…" said Lola, "I can't believe she's still here."

"Yes, I found her upstairs in the attic,"

Edna was a stuffed rabbit doll. She was brown, with yarn for hair and she wore a purple dress. The doll has had its share of wear and tear; one of her eyes was hanging on a thread and parts of her hair were cut. There were also stains on the dress and a rip on one of her feet.

"Grandpa Milton gave this to me,"

"You remember?"

"I remember him…but, it was so long ago…"

One day, in the age when Lola was learning to walk and talk; the extended family came to visit her family. Most have not seen her since she was born. They came bearing gifts for her; Toys and other things she may need. They were all cheerful to see her.

One of the visitors was a very respectable member of the family, and one of the oldest. He had a mess of silver hair on his head and his fur was a pale brown color. His eyes were a silverfish-blue color and his smile was warm and friendly. He came up to his son and embraced him.

"Good to see you son," said Milton

"Hi dad," said Larry

"Hey, who's that pulling on my leg…" he said looking down and saw the young Brendan holding up his arms. Milton leaned over and picked him up.

"Hi there little man."

"Hi Grandpa!" said Brendan

"How are you?"

"Good,"

"Ok…Grandpa's going to set you down because my strength isn't what it used to be. Hey, I got something for you…" Milton then pulled out a baseball and gave it to Brendan

"Gee, thanks Grandpa!" said Brendan running off to play with his new toy

Then from the other room, Gladys came in carrying Lola. She was talking with other women in the family. Basically telling them how smart and energetic her little Lola was. She then noticed Milton there.

"Hello," she greeted him

"Hello my dear," he answered

"Lola, this is your Grandfather Milton," she said to Lola

She then gave her to him. Lola didn't say a word; she just looked at him timidly.

"Hey there little princess…" he said tickling her tummy

She giggled.

"N-no!" she uttered

He hugged her tightly. The family laughed at the display.

"I heard you were learning to walk," he said

She nodded

"Well, let's see what you got," he set her down on the ground

"Grandpa Milton, she was just taking her first steps…" said Gladys, "she can't…"

"Nonsense…" he cut her off

Milton took a few steps back and waited for Lola to come to him.

"Go on, Lola, go to Grandpa Milton," said Larry

Lola looked from her parents, then to her grandfather. She took one step, then another. Slowly but surely, she was walking towards him.

"Almost there…" encouraged Milton

At the last step, she stumbled, but Milton caught her in time.

"There's a good girl," he assured her

"That was wonderful, Lola," said Gladys cheerfully

Lola smiled and chuckled happily.

"Job well done," said Milton

"Yay!" said Lola

"And for doing such a great job, I have a present for you,"

He held out a stuffed rabbit doll.

"This is Edna," said Milton

"En-na?" uttered Lola

"Yes, Edna,"

"Say 'thank you' to Grandpa," said Larry

"Th-an yooo..." said Lola

"You're very welcome,"

He set her down on the ground. She started to play with her new toy. Gladys was about to pick her up but Milton stopped her.

"Don't carry her too much. You have to let her go on her own," said Milton

"But, she could get hurt if she tries to walk," said Gladys

"That's how they learn,"

"Well…I guess…" she hesitantly agreed

After watching Lola and Brendan play with their new gifts, Milton remembered someone that was missing from the picture.

"Where's Katie?" he asked

"She's in her room," answered Gladys

"Why? Did she do something wrong?

"No, she just never came out of her room this morning,"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she was fine when I went to check on her,"

"I'll go and say hi to her,"

Milton went upstairs. He searched for Katie's room and knocked on her door.

"Katie?" asked Milton

"What?" came the voice from inside

"May I come in?"

After a moment, he saw the door knob turn and saw Katie in the doorway.

"Oh! Grandpa Milton!" she said in surprise

"Hi Katie," he said hugging her

She felt embarrassed.

"Sorry I didn't come down….I…" tried explaining Katie

"What's the matter Katie? Are you feeling ok?" asked Milton

"N-no not really…" she said looking down

"Why?"

"Cause nobody notices me. All Mom ever says is 'Lola this…' or 'Lola that…' It's driving me crazy,"

"But Katie, we all care about you. We wish you were downstairs with us,"

"Humph…"

"Come on Katie, don't be so grouchy," he said tickling her.

She giggled

"If you go downstairs, I'll give you the present that I got you,"

"A present? For me?" she said brightly

"But only if you come downstairs,"

"Ok Grandpa,"

She went ahead of him and they both went downstairs. The other family members noticed Kate and they all said hello. Milton then took something out of his jacket pocket.

"Here you go, my little queen," said Milton handing her a red jump rope

"Wow! Thank you Grandpa!" she said hugging him

She went to the yard to play with her new toy.

"Dad," said Larry, "you shouldn't have gotten the kids toys…"

"I wanted too," said Milton, "If I was going to bring Lola something, I might as well bring something for Brendan and Katie or they'll get jealous."

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing,"

A few moments later, Katie came in skipping.

"Mommy Mommy! Look at me!" she shouted

"Katie! Not now…" said Gladys returning back to her conversation, "…so Lola held on to the spoon and…"

"But Mom! Look! I can jump five times in a row!" she interrupted

"Katie, I said not now!"

"Mom!"

"Kate!"

Gladys glared at her, and that silenced Katie. Gladys turned around and faced whom she was talking too. Kate hung her head and walked away. However, she overheard her mother say:

"Why can't she be more calm and quiet like Lola?"

Katie looked over to her sister. Lola was oblivious to everyone else; in her own little world playing with Edna. She had the faintest idea what was going around her. Katie frowned at her. And with a humph she went to seek refuge in her room.

"You would spend hours and hours playing with Edna," said Gladys

"Yeah…" replied Lola

"You would never let her out of your sight; not for a moment. You loved her so much,"

Lola clutched Edna.

"And yet," said Lola

"What?"

"There was that one time…"

Lola was a little older. Just about perfected her speech and she had mastered her walking skills. She was a very active child, running, jumping and tumbling all over the place. And everywhere that Lola went, Edna was sure to go. She was her best friend in the world.

One day, Gladys was busy in the kitchen. The kids were playing in the living room. Kate was making jewelry out of neon colored clay when she observed Lola there, playing with Edna. She then concocted a little plot in her mind.

"Hey Lola…" said Kate

Lola looked up towards her sister.

"Wanna play a game?"

"OK!" said Lola cheerfully

Kate pulled Lola off the floor and tugged her upstairs. Lola did her best to keep up with Kate. She walked as fast as she could to catch up with her hasty older sibling.

Kate opened a large door and peeked inside. Since she the close was clear, she intruded in her mother's room. She searched a top the bureau.

"Whatcha doin?" asked Lola

"Getting toys,"

"But…they're mommy's toys…"

"We're only borrowing, she won't get mad…"

"Ok…"

After grabbing a few things, Kate pulled Lola into Lola's room. Kate searched through her dresser; flinging clothes out while she searched for something.

"Ah ha! Found it…"

Kate pulled out a lavender dress from the drawer.

"What are we gonna play?" asked Lola

"We're gonna play…dress-up,"

"What's that?"

"That means…I dress you up…"

Kate then threw the dress over Lola. She pulled down on it until Lola's head came through the collar. She then pulled her little arms through the sleeves. She was being anything but gentle. Kate then grabbed one of the 'borrowed' items and opened it. It was beauty powder. She took the pad and began to cover Lola's face in white powder. Lola coughed but then she had to shut her mouth when Kate put on lipstick. Kate then took a brush and put blush on Lola's cheeks.

"Alright…" said Kate, "I'm missing something…I know!"

She went to the dresser and pulled out a white ribbon. She proceeded to tie it around Lola's ears.

"Perfect!"

"I feel icky…"

"Come on, let's go…"

Kate dragged Lola out of the room. As she passed her mother's room, she spotted a pair of white heels. She went in and grabbed them. Kate then put them on Lola's feet.

"I can't walk…" said Lola

"Sure you can…" said Kate annoyed and took her to the living room where Brendan was playing with his trucks.

"Look Brendan," said Kate

Brendan looked up and saw Lola in her new make-over.

"How does she look?" asked Kate

Brendan started to laugh himself silly. Kate smirked at his response.

"She…looks…like-a like-a…dumb doll!" said Brendan between his laughter

Kate couldn't hold back any longer, she joined her brother in his precarious laughter.

"Aww look at the little dolly wolly…." taunted Kate

"I'm…not…a…doll," said Lola fighting back tears

"Look at the cute little doll!" said Kate pinching Lola's cheeks

"The doll wants to play!" said Brendan swinging Lola's arms in the air.

"Stop it!" yelled Lola

Kate and Brendan wouldn't back off. Kate saw Edna on the floor and picked her up.

"You're a big dumb doll! You're just like Edna!" said Kate waving Edna in Lola's face

"No I'm not!" yelled Lola pushing Kate's hand out of her face, dropping Edna on the ground.

"Aww…the doll is so cute when she's mad…" said Kate pinching her cheek

"Stop!" yelled Lola

Lola tried to go push Kate but she lost her balanced and fell from the perch that were the high heels. She fell; face first, into the wooden floor.

"Ow!" she cried

Kate and Brendan laughed even harder. Lola sat up and looked at them. She did what she could only do…

"Waah!" she cried "Mommy!"

Gladys rushed in from the kitchen to find out what all the commotion was about.

"What's the…Lola! What are you doing in my make-up!"

"K-kate did it!"

"I see you wearing it! Lola, you can't play with my things…"

"But…but Kate said we were playing dress-up. So she put all this gunk on my face and put me in the dress. Now they're laughing at me…"

"Kate…"

"What! I didn't do anything!" said Kate

"But you were the one that took her to mom's room…" said Brendan

"Kate!"

"Tattle-tale!" yelled Kate to Brendan

"Kate! You're in big trouble young lady…" she grabbed her by her ear and pulled her towards her room, " you stay in there and think about what you've done."

She slammed the door.

Lola looked to where she tossed Edna. She looked mad at her. But then her arms uncrossed and looked regretful. She remembered how special she was to her, how they played and how they were inseperable. She picked her up and held her tightly. Gladys came back to the living room and picked Lola up.

"Come here sweetie, let's get you cleaned up…" said Gladys

"They…called me…a…doll!" said the teary-eyed Lola

"But…you do look like a doll…a cute little doll…" she tried to comfort her

"No!"

"Come on Lola…"

"I'm not a dumb doll…"

Later that day, Larry came home from work. After dinner and putting the kids to sleep, he and Gladys were talking at the table.

"Gladys…we went through this a thousand times…"

"But Larry…I don't want to put my baby in a day care…"

"It was the same with Katie and Brendan…Gladys; you have to do it…"

"No…she's too little…"

"She's going to Day Care and that's final,"

Gladys was silent.

"Don't worry, I found a great place. It's not too far from here. It's in a private house in a cozy little neighborhood,"

She crossed her arms and looked down.

"It'll be fine. It'll be good for Lola to interact with kids her own age,"

"Fine then, she'll go…" sighed Gladys

She looked up him. Larry didn't change his serious manor, yet something in his eyes were a bit...reassuring to her.

"Who is the teacher?"

"A friendly woman named Granny…"


	4. Granny's House

**Granny's House**

"He goes up to the basket…then…boom! A thousand points!" yelled Brendan after he slammed his basketball into his mini-basketball hoop.

He picked up the ball and held it over his head like a trophy.

"I am the king of this game!"

"Whatever…" said Kate, whom had just come downstairs with her pink backpack

She sat down on the couch and absentmindedly looked into space. Soon after Gladys came downstairs with Lola close behind.

"Hurry kids, you better be ready …" said Gladys rushing into the kitchen.

Lola stopped at the foot of the steps and watched her brother play basketball. Brendan tossed the ball in the air and ran with it to the basket. Lola was curious.

"Can I try?" asked Lola timidly

"You?" said Brendan annoyed, "But you're a girl…"

Lola pouted.

"Fine…but your only gonna end up crying…"

He tossed her the ball. She caught it with much difficulty, since it was bigger than she was. Brendan didn't even bother to move as Lola tried to bounce the ball. She smiled as she made it bounce higher and higher. She then smacked the ball with all her might and it went high into the air, and it landed swoosh into the basket.

"Yay!" cheered Lola

"Lucky shot…" grumbled Brendan

"Come on kids…let's go…" said Gladys

It was a Monday and school was about to begin for Brandon and Kate. Brandon was going to kindergarten and Kate was going to the third grade. But it was going to be Lola's first time in daycare. Gladys opened the door, and went towards the van with Lola hanging on to her hand and the older two trailing not too far behind. Gladys opened the side door.

"Everyone in!"

Kate went in followed by Brandon. Gladys picked Lola up from the ground and placed her in her car seat. After fastening the seatbelt, she closed the door. Gladys sat in the driver's seat and turned on the ignition. She pulled out of the driveway and went on her way.

"Mom!" Brendan is putting his boogers on my shoulder!" complained Kate

"No I'm not!" said Brandon

Gladys rolled her eyes.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Stop it!" shot back Gladys

The two Bunnies silenced for a moment.

"Can't we ever have a peaceful morning? Just once?" begged Gladys

Kate and Brendan looked at each other then turned away. But not before Kate shoved Brendan.

"Kate! I saw that!" scolded Gladys

"Why you always picking on me?" retaliated Katie

"Cause you're the one always starting trouble!"

"But he started it!"

"Did not!" defended Brendan

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shush!" yelled Gladys

The car fell silent. Lola clung to her Edna.

"Ah, finally!" exclaimed Gladys

They arrived at the front entrance of the local elementary school. The side door opened and Kate and Brendan came out of the car.

"Alright kids, be good," said Gladys

"Bye!" waved the two Bunnies as the joined the crowd of children entering the school.

Gladys and Lola waved goodbye. Gladys closed the door and started the car once more. Lola noticed her mother going in a different direction than they usually did.

"Mom, where are we going?"

"We're going to your daycare; you're going to be with other kids your own age,"

"Kids like me? Wow…like Kate and Brendan go to school with other kids?"

"Yes sweetie,"

"Yay! I'm a big kid now!"

"No little missy. You're still a baby…"

"But I wanna be a big kid like Kate and Brendan,"

"In due time…"

Gladys pulled up to the bright house. She and Lola came out and came towards the white fence. There in the yard, little children were playing tag. There was a woman there watching over them. She noticed Gladys and Lola at the gate and walked towards them.

"Why hello there," said the woman

"Hello," greeted Gladys, "I'm Mrs. Bunny,"

"Ah, yes, I've been expecting you. And who is this lovely young lady?"

"My name is Lola!" she said cheerfully

"Nice to meet you," said the woman, "I'm Granny."

She extended her hand and shook Lola's hand.

"Come in my dear, and meet the other little ones,"

Lola stepped forward, but couldn't take the next step. Gladys hadn't let go of her hand. Lola tugged and tugged until she got free.

"Bye mom!" she called back as she skipped towards the others

"Bye Lola…" hesitated Gladys

"Don't worry, she'll be fine," assured Granny

"Here, I brought some things for her," she said giving Granny a large tote bag

"Wow, I didn't know she was moving here," she joked

"Sorry, is that you never know what she may need,"

"It's alright. Is she your first?"

"No, I have two others. She's the baby,"

"Oh, I know it's difficult, but she'll eventually have to venture out on her own,"

"That's true…but it's just that I worry for her,"

"That's understandable. But I assure you, she's safe here,"

Lola reached the other kids. They were running around, away from the black duck, whom seemed to be 'it'. One of the boys approached her.

"Eh, hi!" said the boy

"Hi," replied Lola

"My name's Bugs Bunny, what's yours?"

"My name's Lola,"

"You wanna play tag?'

"Sure,"

"Hey Bugs!" called the little black duck, "I got a new rule; every new player has to be 'it'"

"We've never done that before Daffy!" said Bugs

"I said it was new, so the new girl is 'it' now!" said Daffy running off

"You don't have to be 'it'…" said Bugs

"It's ok, I'll be 'it'" said Lola

Soon enough, the other boys came towards them.

"Hello!" said the littlest one, "I'm Tweety."

"I'm Sylvester," said the cat

"Sfghsghsgh…me Taz!" said the little devil

"Hi you guys! I'm Lola," said Lola with a bright smile

"Hey!" demanded Daffy, "I thought we were supposed to run away from whoever's 'it'!"

"Ok Daff. It wouldn't hurt to be polite," said Bugs

"We're in the middle of an important game here! We don't have time to introduce ourselves! It's just a trick so she can tag you!"

"Daffy, give it a rest,"

"It's ok Bugs, I'm ready to play!" said Lola

"Ok doc," said Bugs, "Ready! Set! Go!"

The boys began to run away. Lola set Edna down on the ground and began the chase.

Lola ran towards Taz first. She was catching up to him, but he began his tornado and spun in another direction past her; this caused Lola to spin herself. After shaking off the dizziness, Lola searched for the next closest person. She saw Sylvester. She ran towards him, but he was able to make it to base before she could tag him. Lola then looked around her. She heard someone atop the slide. She climbed the steps and found Daffy. Daffy went down the slide, with Lola behind him. When he reached the bottom, Lola tagged him.

"Hey!" said Daffy

"Tag! You're it!" she said

Daffy tried to tag her back, but she was too quick.

The game continued on. The little ones were laughing and smiling; having a great time. Gladys looked on. She slowly made her way to the van, leaving her baby with her new friends.

Lola had a fun filled first day. She got to play with her new friends, she got to eat food she's never tasted before, and she learned many things from Granny. The day seemed to pass by so quickly for her, but the hours seemed like days for Gladys. She came back, three o'clock on the dot to pick her up. She parked in the street and came towards the house.

"Oh Mrs. Bunny," said Granny upon opening the door

"Hello Granny, I'm here for Lola," said Gladys

"Of course, she's right in the living room,"

Granny led Gladys to the living room. There they found the children finger painting.

"Lola?" said Gladys

"Hmm?" said Lola looking away from her canvas, "oh, hi mom!"

"Time to go…"

"Aww, but mom…we were gonna play hopscotch later…"

"Sorry sweetie, but we have to go…you're coming back tomorrow."

"Oh ok…" she hesitated

"Bye Lola!" said the others

"Bye you guys…"

Lola took her painting off the canvas and went with her mother.

"Granny, thank you for watching her," said Gladys

"Of course dear," smiled Granny, "We'll see you again tomorrow Lola."

"Ok, bye Granny!" said Lola

As Lola and Gladys were walking towards the car, Gladys noticed Lola's painting.

"What do you have there, Lola?" asked Gladys

"My masterpiece," said Lola

Lola handed it to her. On the paper were colorful blotches of paint. She tried to make out the drawing.

"It's so pretty," she said

"It's a picture of me and my new friends!"

"Oh I see now," she giggled, "I'll put it on the refrigerator when we get home. Right now you're going to tell me all about your first day."

Lola recounted her day to her mother. How they played tag, how they had a puppet show, how they had pudding…about all the fun stuff they've done. Gladys was pleased her baby was having fun when she was away from her for the first time.

Later that day…

Gladys and all the little bunnies were home. They were waiting for the head of the family to come home from work to begin dinner. Soon enough, Larry arrived home. He looked serious, which was normal, as he walked towards the table.

"Hi Larry," said Gladys

"Hi Gladys," he greeted

"You're alright?"

"I'm fine. Just had a stressful day at work, that's all,"

"I made your favorite,"

"Yes, thank you Gladys,"

The family then partook in the meal prepared by Gladys. The sounds of moving cutlery, and thge slurping of the children were loudest at the moment. Larry then broke the silence.

"How was your day, kids?" asked Larry

"We got to play with blocks!" began Brandon, "and we also started our alpha…alphababet…"

"Alphabet," corrected the annoyed little Kate

"Sounds great Brandon," said Gladys

"And you Kate?" asked Larry

"Humph…my teacher already gave us homework. I don't want to do it…"

"You have to do it young lady,"

"Lola sweetie, tell daddy about your day," said Gladys

"So did you have fun?" asked Larry

"Yes, daddy. I got to make lots of new friends….and I got to play tag and eat pudding…oh! And I got to finger paint! It was so much fun!" giggled Lola

"You should see what she drew…it's so adorable," said Gladys

"I'm sure it is," commented Larry

Kate rolled her eyes and fiddled with her food. Gladys continued to talk about Lola's day, hardly letting Lola speak at all. Larry was quiet throughout most of the evening, however. Kate was getting fed up, so she just excused herself from the table and went to her room. Gladys never noticed her older daughter's behavior. She continued talking about her pride and joy; never noticing anything else.

After dinner, Gladys went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Larry went to the living room with the two younger children. After finishing up, Gladys stoped by her fridge. She admired the little painting made by Lola. She smiled so proudly...

* * *

"A masterpiece…" sighed Gladys

"What? That?" said Lola looking over her shoulder

"Yes Lola, your masterpiece,"

"It's just a kids drawing, mom,"

"Not just any kid…"

"It's not exactly a Rembrandt," commented Lola as she took a closer look at the drawing in her mother's scrapbook, "A Picasso maybe…"

"Oh don't be silly…"

Gladys closed her scrapbook and looked at Lola. She smiled and squeezed her cheek.

"My little sweetie, the artist…"

"Mom, when will you ever stop treating me like a little kid?" she said rubbing her cheek

"Never…you'll always be my baby,"


	5. The Move

**The Move**

Lola wandered into the backyard. Her mother just stuffed her with lunch and she needed to walk it off.

"You look so thin she says…oh brother…" she mumbled

The yard was pretty large, which was perfect for their athletic family. The grass was in patches, worn out from all the games played on it. The shed was in the back corner, its doors slightly ajar. Inside were some old sports equipment, and gardening tools. Lola absentmindedly kicked the pebbles as she walked around. It was quiet until she heard a rumbling sound, then an engine starting. She realized someone else was outside as well. The sound came from the garage, so she went towards it. There she found her dad working on an old beat-up car.

"Wow you still have that old thing?" asked Lola as she walked in

"Yeah," answered Larry. He got up and stretched his back, "we've had it since before you were born, so it's really old."

"Hardy har har,"

"I want to sell it for scrap metal, fixing it up all the time is getting on my nerves,"

"Well then why don't you?"

"You know your mother. She says it holds too many memories,"

"Yeah…getting us to school…going on trips…all that jazz,"

"And remember when we had to move? This is the car we used that time…"

"Yeah…I know,"

* * *

Lola had been going to Granny's house for quite some time now. About a year has past since she first set foot in the yard. Lola had become good friends with all the kids at Granny's house, especially Bugs. She loved going to Granny's house, but one day…things changed 

This day began like many others: Lola was dropped off by her mother at Granny's house.

"Bye Lola," said Gladys

"Bye Mom," said little Lola

Gladys looked on as Lola entered the yard with the others. When she saw that she was safe, she drove off.

Lola met up with the others to play in the yard. Today, the other two girls, Melissa and Petunia, were there as well.

"Hey Lola!" called Melissa

"Hi Melissa," greeted Lola

"Wanna play tea party?"

"Umm…ok," she hesitated

Gladys turned the corner and pulled up to her house. Oddly enough, when she arrived home, she noticed her husband's car in the driveway. She parked the van and entered the house.

"Larry?" she asked

She walked into the dining room and found her husband sitting at the head of the table. She could tell he was deep in thought; he looked up at her.

"Gladys…we need to talk…"

Lola sat down in the empty seat at the tiny plastic table. Melissa and Petunia were serving the 'tea' in the plastic cups, making sure that all their stuffed dolls had a share. Lola took the cup in her hand and took a quick sip.

"Lola, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Melissa

"Hmm?" inquired Lola

Melissa and Petunia lifted their cups by the handle, with pinky extended. Lola sighed and she followed suit.

"This tea is yummy," said Melissa

"Yes, yummy," echoed Petunia

Lola put her cup down and began to fiddle with the tea spoon.

"My Georgina loves tea!"

"Yeah, Molly loves tea too!"

The girls gave their dolls a sip of their imaginary tea. Then they looked towards Lola.

"Umm, Edna likes it too?" she said. Then she gave Edna a bit of the tea as well.

"My darling Georgina is so smart! She could count all the way up to five!" boasted Melissa

"Molly too! And she knows all her colors!" mirrored Petunia

"I love being a mommy…don't you Lola?"

"Hmm? Oh uh…I dunno…" she replied absent-mindedly

The game of pretend was then interrupted…much to Lola's delight

"Hey Lola, you wanna play basketball?" asked Bugs as he approached the table

"Ok!" said Lola quickly, "Excuse me ladies."

She jumped out of the chair as she joined Bugs towards where the boys were playing.

"You're excused," said Melissa

"Yeah, you're excused," echoed Petunia

"Poor girl…she's missing all the fun,"

"Yeah, poor girl,"

"Eh, ok Daffy, I got Lola on my team," said Bugs as he and Lola approached the others on the court

"Fine! And I got Taz on my team! You're going down bunnies!"

"We'll see about that!" said Lola

Daffy had the ball first. He did his best to dribble towards the conveniently sized basket; however the ball was stolen by Bugs. Bugs went on the offensive, but had to switch to the defensive when Taz blocked his path.

"Me want ball! Me want ball!" he grumbled

"Eh, catch!" said Bugs as he tossed the ball over Taz's head.

The ball soared in the air and was caught first by Lola. Lola dribbled the ball towards the basket, however Daffy blocked her way. She reacted quickly by passing the ball to Bugs, whom took the shot. The ball went in clear. Bugs and Lola celebrated by high-fiving each other.

"Lucky shot Bugs…" mumbled Daffy

"Eh, you can't beat us," said Bugs

"We make the best team," added Lola

The children continued with their play, as Granny watched over them. It was soon to be time for lunch so Granny went inside to make the meal. Making a meal by herself for so many little ones was no easy task; however she was still vigilant after the children through the kitchen window.

Meanwhile outside, the kids soon grew bored of their games and were faced with a serious dilemma…

"What are we gonna play now?" asked Tweety

"I dunno…I'm bored…" said Daffy

"Techtocomunga," agreed Taz

"How about we play dress up?" suggested Melissa

"Nah!" replied the boys quickly

"How about bike racing?" suggested Bugs

"I didn't bring my bike," said Petunia

They were all deep in thought. Suddenly someone had an idea.

"How about we play Marco Polo?" suggested Lola

The others looked around amongst themselves.

"But I don't wanna get wet," said Sylvester

"We don't need to play in the water, we can play here in the yard,"

"Hmm…ok!" said Tweety

"Yeah, me too!" said Melissa

"Me too" echoed Petunia

"Eh, ok Lola. We'll play Marco Polo," said Bugs

"But you have to be Marco!" said Daffy quickly, "it was your idea."

"Ok Daffy, I'll be Marco," said Lola as she rolled her eyes

"Here! We can use my blankie as a blindfold!" suggested Tweety

Daffy took the blanket, rolled it up and tied it around Lola's eyes.

"Ready! Go!" yelled the kids as they dispersed from her.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

Meanwhile…

Granny was just finishing making sandwiches, when she heard the bell ring. She answered the door and it was Lola's parents.

"Hello Granny. I'm sorry to barge in like this but we need to talk," said Gladys.

"Of course, come right in," said Granny.

They came inside and sat down.

"We have an emergency and we have to leave town right away. We have to take our girl with us," said Larry directly.

"What! But! This is so sudden! How can I possibly say goodbye to her?" said Granny.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave. You're just going to have to say goodbye to her," said Gladys

Granny then went solemnly outside, followed by the Bunnies. Lola was still playing with the others. She was stumbling about, with arms outstretched in front of her, trying to find her friends.

"Lola," said Granny.

"Granny! She's Marco!" yelled the kids.

"Lola, sweetie, come here," said Gladys

Lola recognized that voice and took off her blindfold. "Mommy!" she said as she gave her a hug.

"Hey there doll face," said Larry

"Daddy! You know I don't like being called doll!"

"Listen sweetie, we…we have to go away," said Gladys

"Where are we going?" asked Lola

"Far away,"

"Aw! But we were just playing! Can we go tomorrow?"

"No, we are leaving right now. Go say bye to your little friends," said Larry who was becoming impatient.

"But mommy!" pleaded Lola

"No, no, your father's right. You have to say goodbye," said Gladys. She let her down. Lola then ran to Granny.

"Granny! I don't want to go!" she begged

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing I can do," said Granny heartbroken

"Hey! Marco what's going on!" demanded Bugs, followed by the others.

"Yeah! We've been in that bush for ages!" complained Daffy.

"I'm going away!" cried Lola.

"What?" they all said in unison

"Her parents are moving away," answered Granny, "she has to leave."

"But she can't!" said Melissa.

"Yeah! She can't!" echoed Petunia.

"I'm sorry kids," said Granny sadly.

The ambiance was full of confusion and shock. Nobody knew what to say. Only Lola's sobs broke the silence.

"I'm going to miss you all so much," said Lola with tears in her eyes.

Melissa and Petunia were the first to embrace her. They cried together. Taz cried too and joined the group. The others also were pulled into the embrace. They held her tightly; they did not want their friend to leave them. However, Lola had no choice but to break away from the group. She then turned to Granny then gave her a big hug.

"I love you Granny,"

"I love you too Lola," replied Granny

When they released, Lola looked towards Bugs. She went up to him. He had his head down, trying to hold back his tears.

"I'm going to miss you most of all," said Lola.

"I'm going to miss you, too," he said.

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked at her wide-eyed, with a slight blush on his face. Then his eyes began to swell with tears.

Lola turned away from them and took her mother's hand.

"Good bye!" said Lola.

"Bye Lola," they all said

They all walked to the fence to watch them go inside their car, which was packed with their stuff. Lola then waved from the window and the others waved back. The watched the car start and leave, then it turned the corner and disappeared forever. Granny and the kids went back inside, except for Bugs. He still looked after the car. He fell to his knees and cried silently.

Larry was tense, driving the van down the highway. Gladys was silent, confused and worried to the sudden turn of events. Lola was sobbing inside the car, clinging to her little Edna. Kate and Brendan were in the car too; equally upset.

"I…don't wanna go…" cried Lola

"Oh shut up…" grumbled Kate as she crossed her arms

"Kate, be nice," said Gladys

"Why do we have to go?" asked Brendan

Gladys looked towards Larry.

"We can't live here anymore," he responded

"But why?" asked Kate, "My whole life is here, why do we have to go!?"

"We'll have a new life, and you'll have new friends. You'll see," said Gladys

"But I like my old friends,"

"Me too…" agreed Brendan and Lola

"I'm sorry kids," said Gladys

"No! It's not fair! You can't do this to me!" shouted Kate

"I hate this…" complained Brendan

"I don't wanna go!!!" cried Lola

The ruckus in the van had reached a high point.

"All of you! That's enough!" yelled Larry

There was intense silence in the van. It was as though they could feel his anger in the air.

"We can't live here anymore. It's for the best. And if you don't like it, too bad. If I here another complaint…ONE MORE COMPLAINT! It's the BELT for you…"

The car fell deathly silent. Only the humming of the engine and Lola's sniffling disturbed the peace.

They drove for hours and hours, farther and farther away from their home. Larry was frustrated and concerned…he had no idea where he was going to take his family. All he knew… was that they couldn't be in California anymore. Not for a long time.

* * *

"The mileage on this thing is so high, it's not even funny," said Larry 

"It's served its purpose," agreed Lola, "It got us to where we had to go. It had its run."

"It definitely has history. All that time moving around…it was dependable in its time. But now the old girl just wants to go to the big parking lot in the sky,"

As if on cue, the engine backfired and it completely shut down. The side mirror fell to the pavement and the back wheels feel out of their axles.

"May it rest in pieces…"


	6. Fear

**Fear**

"Bye mom, bye dad," said Lola as she hugged them both, "I have to go pick up the kids from school."

"Alright sweetie, thanks for the visit," said Gladys

"Bye kiddo," said Larry

"Bye,"

Lola walked out to her car and started the engine. She was about to pull out of the driveway when Gladys came to her window.

"You're coming for dinner this weekend aren't you?"

"Um…I'll have to ask Bugs first. I'll call you later,"

"Alright, bye sweetie,"

"Bye,"

After a half hour or so, Lola arrived at the elementary school. School got out and the children left with leaps of joy. Parents were coming from the parking lot, searching for their kids in the playground. There were so many kids; Lola had to keep an eye out for her pair of pre-teens. Lola saw her little 'mini-me' Tanya run to the playground to play with her friends. However, little Sean was walking solemnly away from the school building. He looked down and simply walked towards one of the benches, not noticing anyone around him. Lola was concerned; she went towards her son and sat next to him on the bench.

"Hey Sean," said Lola

"Hi mom," he replied

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"Why are you here all by yourself?"

"Cause I don't wanna play…"

"Did something happen at school today?"

"No…" he hesitated

"C'mon Sean, you can tell me,"

Sean paused for a moment. He then faced her.

"Kids made fun of me at school…" he sighed, "they called me a wimp because I chickened out of climbing the super tall monkey bars."

"You shouldn't listen to what they say,"

"But it's true! I am a big chicken…"

"Don't say that,"

"Easy for you to say, you're not afraid of anything,"

"That's not true,"

"Huh?"

* * *

Lola was about five years old. Her family had been moving around from state to state. Ever since they left California, it had been this way. Staying with family for some time, then they would have to leave again. It was a very stressful lifestyle. At this time in her life, they were living with Uncle Lucas in Arizona.

Uncle Lucas had his own ranch with a view of the canyons. The house was a red, one-story tall building, with a white fence going around the immediate property. There was a stable a few feet away from the house, keeping all of Uncle Lucas's horses. He had a large batch of land, stretching into the desert landscape, perfect for horseback riding.

Today, Uncle Lucas was teaching the kids how to horseback ride, ponies in their case. Uncle Lucas was from Larry's side of the family. He was a middle-aged rabbit with sand colored fur and aquamarine eyes. He always wore a hat, so they didn't know what his hair looked like, or if he had any hair at all. He was a very friendly person.

The kids were atop the ponies, trotting around in the corral. Lola and Brendan caught on quickly, but Kate was having difficulty. Lola was enjoying herself, maneuvering her pony like a professional. Brendan was wearing a hat, pretending to be a cowboy; the six-year old was feeling so gallant. Kate was not so amused; the nine-year old much rather be indoors than outside on a filthy animal.

"This is fun!" said Lola

"Yeah!" said Brendan

"Eww…flies…" complained Kate

Gladys was inside the house, helping with the chores, trying to be a helpful house guest. When she wasn't helping around the house, she was home schooling the children. Larry was always alone in his room; they hardly knew what he was up to. He said it had to do with his job, but he never said anything else.

Outside, Brendan was trying to get his pony to move faster.

"Look at me! Look at me!" he said

"Brendan be careful," said Lucas

Brendan kicked the pony hard with his heels. The pony neighed and leaped up on its back legs.

"Yee haw!!"

But the pony jolted forward, causing Brendan to let go of the reigns and fall backwards. He crashed into the muddy ground, getting completely dirty.

"Are you alright?" asked Lucas helping him up

"I'm ok," said Brendan

Brendan looked ridiculous in his muddy clothes. Kate snickered, Lola noticed.

"It's not funny!" scolded Lola

"Kate, you shouldn't laugh. He could've gotten hurt," said Lucas

"I did not laugh!" defended Kate

"I'm going to take him inside to get washed up. You girls stay here,"

Lucas took Brendan out of the corral and took him inside the house. As soon as he left, Kate glared at Lola. With a humph, she got off the pony and stormed away.

"Where you going?" asked Lola

"Away from you!" she yelled

"But Uncle Lucas said to stay here!"

"What are you gonna do? Tell on me?"

Kate walked further into the wilderness. Lola was getting nervous. She looked towards the house, then towards her sister with uncertainty.

"Hey! Wait for me!" shouted Lola as she too got down from the pony

Kate picked up the pace and went atop some rocks to try to loose her. But Lola was persistent; she did her best to catch up.

"Kate! Come back!"

"Go away!"

"You're gonna get in trouble!"

"I've been in trouble ever since you came along!"

Kate climbed the rocks faster, but Lola was still behind her. She just wouldn't give up. Kate just couldn't take it anymore. After jumping onto a large rock, she turned back to face the younger girl. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted. Lola had just reached the rock where Kate was.

"Listen you tattletale, stop following me!" yelled Kate

"Katie! Please!" begged Lola

"You're always bothering me! Why don't you just leave me alone!"

"But Kate…"

"You're always following me around! Getting me into trouble! Stop being such an annoying little brat! I hate you!" she screamed

She pushed Lola back. Lola lost her balance and landed in the crevice between the two stones.

"Ahh!" she wailed as she endured the pain

Lola tried to sit up, but her back was aching. She stayed down on the ground trying to catch her breath. She then heard a peculiar sound; it wasn't the buzzing of an insect…it was something…else. She was starting to get nervous; she did her best to get up from the ground. She leaned on the large rock she fell from to try to stand up, but her foot kicked over a stone in the process. Then that's when she saw it…a rattler.

Lola froze. She was staring down at the serpent. The rattlesnake was coiled up, with its head raised, with its eyes fixated back at her. Lola felt her knees buckle and the sweat trickle down her forehead. She tried to move away from it slowly but due to her dizziness she lost her balance and fell over. Feeling threatened, the snake strikes, and bit Lola on her ankle. She screamed in agony as she felt its fangs pierce her flesh and inject deadly venom into her veins.

Kate looked into the crevice when she heard the scream, and saw Lola crying and the snake slithering away. Panic and remorse struck her like lightning.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help!" screamed Kate

From the ranch, Larry heard the cries for help. He came out the house and saw the source of the cries. Without a second's thought, he ran towards Kate.

"What's going on?" called Gladys from the doorway. She was wondering what all the yelling was all about. She then saw that Larry was running towards Kate. Her motherly instincts knew something was terribly amiss.

"What's going on?" demanded Larry as he reached the girls

"Snake!" stammered Kate

Larry jumped down into the crevice where Lola was trapped. She was crying and feeling nauseous. Larry saw that the bite area was starting to change color.

"Daddy…" cried Lola

"Hold on kid," he reassured her as he picked her up in his arms

Larry climbed out of the crevice, carrying Lola in his arms. He could feel her heart racing.

"I'm sorry! I pushed her and…" mumbled Kate

"No time for apologies, let's move!" Larry

Larry jumped from the rocks with Lola in his arms, with Kate following behind.

"Gladys! Get an ambulance!" yelled Larry as he was close to the house

"Oh my God! What happened to my baby!?" shouted Gladys

"Now! Gladys! Now!" he demanded

Hearing the commotion, Lucas and Brendan came out of the house. Brendan was utterly confused to what was happening. Lucas rushed towards them, however he was perfectly calm.

"That won't be necessary," said Lucas

"What happened to her!" cried Gladys

"Now don't panic," he said, "Come with me."

Lucas took Larry to a room inside the house. Larry sat Lola down on the table. Lucas took a first aid kit from a cabinet and placed it on the table.

"Lola! Oh my goodness!" rushed in Gladys

"Gladys, its better that you stay outside," said Larry

"But my baby!"

"Your panicking isn't going to help her. Just wait outside,"

"No!"

Larry made her leave the room and shut the door.

"I'm always prepared for such an emergency," said Lucas taking out his tools from the kit, "now, Lola, I want you to relax."

"Okay…" she sniveled

Lucas placed some gauze with alcohol on her ankle to clean the wound. Lola whimpered in pain.

"It's alright, you're doing fine," said Lucas

He continued the healing process, with Lola doing her best to cooperate. Larry was with her the whole time. After a few moments of medical attention, Lucas had just administered the anti-venom and wrapped her ankle in a bandage.

"See, you're ok now," said Lucas, "you're a good girl."

"Thank you, Uncle Lucas," she smiled weakly

"You should take her to the room, that shot will make her a little drowsy," said Lucas

"Thanks Lucas," said Larry

Larry carried Lola to her room and laid her on the bed. He pulled the sheet up and tucked her in.

"You're going to be ok, kid," he said

"Ok Daddy…" she whispered

"Next time, be more careful,"

"Daddy, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything kid,"

"Can you tell Katie I'm really sorry for bothering her?"

"Don't worry about a thing. You rest now,"

"Ok…"

When Larry stepped out of the room, he heard a slap come from outside.

"What's wrong with you, you wretched child!" yelled a tearful Gladys "you've could have killed her!"

"I…I'm sorry…" wailed Kate as she hid her face from her mother

Gladys was becoming aggressive but Larry arrived in time to stop her from hurting Kate anymore. Gladys's angry tears flowed from her eyes, she collapsed into Larry and sobbed in his arms.

"I'm…sorry…" said Kate

"It was an accident…everything will be fine…" said Larry

* * *

"And I've been terrified of snakes ever since,"

"Wow mom, I never knew that…"

"Everybody is afraid of something. It's nothing to be ashamed of,"

"But everyone expects me to be cool…just because my dad is Bugs Bunny,"

"What other people think about you shouldn't matter. What matters is what you think. You are your own person,"

"Yeah…I guess so,"

"I know so,"

The playground was just about empty. The last kids had just left and the doors of the school were shut. Tanya then came towards the bench.

"Hi mom!" said Tanya

"Hey Tanya," greeted Lola

"Are we gonna go home yet?"

"We're going right now," she said getting up, "you have any homework?"

"Eww, don't even remind me,"

"I don't have any today," said Sean getting up from the bench as well

"Lucky bunny…"

"I call shotgun!" shouted Sean as he raced towards the car

"No way bro!" shouted Tanya as she chased

Lola smiled, and ran after them as well.

"Last one to the car has to do dishes!"


	7. Courage

Note: italics are Lola's thoughts

**Courage**

It was Saturday

The family was still asleep in bed that morning. Lola was the first to wake. She hesitantly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard and got out the coffee. She set the machine and sat at the table.

"I hate mornings…"

She yawned and absentmindedly scratched her head. She looked around and noticed the calendar on the fridge. She noticed the date and her face became stern when she noticed what day it was. She looked down at her feet, pondering as what to do about today.

_This day has come again…what am I going to do? I can't leave them now…I have to make breakfast. But if I don't leave now, I'll miss…no, I have to go now_

She got up from the chair and went to the bathroom.

After awhile, Bugs awoke with the smell of the coffee brewing. He got out of bed and went out of his room. He heard the shower going and knew she was in there. He dragged his feet towards the kitchen to find the already full pot of coffee. He poured himself a cup and sat on the chair.

Lola got out of the shower and saw Bugs in the kitchen.

"Morning," said Bugs

"Morning," replied Lola as she went into their room

"What's the hurry?" he called after her

"I have to go out," she called from the room

Bugs took a sip from his coffee. After a few moments, Lola emerged from the room.

"I have to go do something important,"

Bugs noticed how she was dressed. He knew immediately what it was she had to do.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure…Perhaps I'll be back by this afternoon,"

"Alright,"

"Later babe," she kissed him

"Later,"

Lola took her car keys and went out the door. As soon as she left, Tanya came out of her room. She found her dad in the kitchen.

"Mornin' daddy, what's for breakfast?"

"Eh…."

The black car turned onto the exit and entered the interstate. Lola was vigilant, keeping her eyes on the road. However her mind was on a different road, known as memory lane. Her mind went back…back to when she was eight years old.

* * *

Her family's nomadic ways led them to Grandpa Milton's house in Colorado. The house itself was a large two-story home; filled with antiques twice as old as Grandpa and more rooms than he knew what to do with. The neighborhood itself was a quiet suburban area. All the houses were large and spacious, modest and yet elegant.

Grandpa hadn't seen them since Lola was much younger. Grandpa himself looked pretty much the same. However due to his age, his eyes were starting to become cloudy. Also the amount of energy he has is not what it used to be.

Despite his age, he was happy to spend time with the kids. He was always there, playing with the children, spoiling them. He treated all three of them equally. The children were very fond of him. They had so much respect for him.

The family had been at Grandpa Milton's for a few months now. It had seemed as though the family was stabilizing there. So Larry made the decision of sending the kids to school. Brendan and Kate were relieved that they wouldn't have to be home schooled by their mother, but Lola, on the other hand, was becoming nervous.

In the dining room, the three Bunny children were finishing up their lunch.

"I've never been to a big kid school before…" mumbled Lola

"Oh, quit complaining. I can't wait to get away from mom…" interjected Kate

"Yeah, and away from both of you too!" said Brendan

"Shut up!" yelled Kate

"You!"

"No you!"

"Kate! Brendan! Stop it!" scolded their mother from upstairs

With a humph, Kate and Brendan went their separate ways; Kate to the living room and Brendan to the backyard. Lola was sitting alone at the dinning room table. She was too worried to care about the fighting her siblings did. Tomorrow was going to be her first day of real school and she didn't know what to expect.

She sighed and got down from the wooden chair. She was walking towards her room when she heard humming from Grandpa's study. She peeked inside and saw a round room filled with trophies and a gigantic bookcase. Her Grandpa was sitting in a large red chair in the center of the room, with a book on his lap. The humming stopped.

"Hello there little Princess," he said to her

Lola was a bit startled that he noticed her.

"Hi Grandpa," she greeted

"Come in," he smiled

Lola walked over to her Grandpa and leaned over the armrest to see what he was looking at. It was an old photo album.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked

"I'm just looking at some old photos when Grandpa was younger,"

He set the book aside and put Lola on his lap.

"You've gotten so big," he said, "You kids grow up so fast."

Lola gave him a small smile when he tickled her chin. She then sighed and turned her head slightly away from him. He could tell she was upset.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…"

"You look so sad," he inquired, "are the others picking on you?"

"No…it's not that,"

"Then what's wrong?"

Lola looked at him. The warm look of concern on his face made her decide to confide in him; she felt she could trust him.

"Tomorrow I have to go to big kid school…and I'm a little scared," she said softly

"Oh child, there's nothing to worry about. School will be fun,"

"I don't know…" she hesitated

She turned away from him and looked at the floor in deep thought. Grandpa paused for a moment. The wisdom of many years he would share.

"Let me tell you a little story,"

Grandpa picked up the photo album and turned to a page near the front. At the top of the page was a black and white photo of a young uniformed soldier with helmet and rifle. He was the splitting image of her father.

"Who's that?"

"That's me when I was younger," he said, "In those days, we were in a war. It was a horrifying time period. Back then, the young men were drafted into the army to go fight the enemy."

He pointed to another picture. He was on a ship carrying a large backpack of supplies. There were other men in the picture, most of them as young as he was.

"They sent me far away from my friends and family; to go fight the enemy and protect our country...you can imagine how scared I was."

"You were scared?" she asked in wonder

"Yes," he nodded, "I never fought in a war before. I never fired a gun in my life. It was the first time I was so far away from my home. I was very scared, I didn't know what to expect. But you know what I did?"

"What?"

"I went anyway. Because I knew I was fighting for a cause. If I didn't go, my family back home would be in danger. So you know what I did?"

"What did you do?"

"I gathered up my courage and dove into the fight."

"What's courage?"

"Courage is when you face your fears. And that's what I had to, I faced my fear,"

"What happened next?"

"We were in this thick forest. It was cold and the fog was dense, we couldn't see an inch in front of our eyes. Then suddenly there were gunshots everywhere! My battalion was shooting at the enemy like mad. They were mostly young and had no experience, just like me, and they didn't know what to do. There was so much confusion…so much chaos. Despite the extreme odds, we won that battle. However… it cost us dearly,"

"Then it wasn't a very good idea,"

"Maybe. But you're not seeing the big picture. If we didn't go, the enemy would have advanced and eventually overwhelm us all. Even though we got hurt, we gained the advantage in the war."

Grandpa looked directly at Lola.

"You see, sometimes you have to do things you're scared to do. You have to have courage. Because I had courage, I helped my country win the war. And I won something else too,"

"What was that?"

"If I didn't have courage, I never would have met your Grandmother,"

He pointed to a black and white picture of him and a lovely lady rabbit dressed in a nurse's frock. She had dark hair and her fur was light. From the picture you could tell that she was a confident woman.

"One day, I got hurt in a battle. That one bullet wound to my arm was the luckiest thing that ever happened to me. When I was sent to the infirmary, which is like a hospital, to get medical help; I woke up to see her bandaging my arm. She was so sweet and beautiful. Then she says, 'You poor idiot…running out in an open field'"

Lola laughed

"'How can you see anything!' I said, 'that darn fog is thick as pea soup!' Then she smacks my arm. 'You're all morons!' she says 'Firing all over the place when you can't even see! Wasting your ammo and all you'll do is probably end up getting hurt like this!'"

Lola laughed even harder

"It was love at first fight," he sighed

They both laughed together. Lola cuddled up on his chest and waited for him to continue with the story.

"Your Grandma had a lot of courage too," he started again after he calmed down, "She was there in the camps, healing all the hurt soldiers. Not that many women were brave enough to go there."

He turned the page and there was a picture of their wedding. He was dressed in a proud white uniform and she wore an elegant white dress. Behind them were military officers in dark uniforms and white gloves, forming the traditional arch of sabers.

"If I never met Grandma, your Daddy wouldn't exist. And if your Daddy didn't exist, you wouldn't be here sitting here on my lap now would you?"

He tickled her and she giggled.

"So now that you're going to school, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have courage, just like you Grandpa!"

"That's my girl," he hugged her

"I love you Grandpa,"

"I love you too,"

The next day, Gladys took her three children to the local elementary school. Lola was entering the third grade while Brendan entered the fourth and Kate to the seventh. They entered the administration office and looked for someone to place the kids in a class. After dealing with the necessary paperwork, the administrator led them on a little tour of the school.

"Down this hallway are the classrooms for the younger grades," said the woman, "and here we have Lola's class."

Lola looked towards the door, then towards her mother.

"Have a great day sweetie. Everything will be alright,"

"Bye," she said

The woman opened the door. The teacher turned from the chalkboard to see who was at the door. She was a dainty middle aged woman, wearing a pale pink skirt and blazer.

"Yes?" she asked

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a new student for you,"

Lola took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"This is Lola Bunny,"

"Hello Lola," said the teacher, "I'm Miss Marenstein."

"Hello Ms. Marenstein," greeted Lola

"Come in, have a seat over there my dear,"

Lola eased the tense grip on her backpack straps and walked towards her new seat. She sat down and looked towards the door. She saw her mother leaning over to see if she sat down. Even after the administrator closed the door, Gladys peeked through the window on the door to see how Lola was doing. She waved to her then reluctantly left. Lola hung her head in a bit of embarrassment.

"Oh brother," giggled the girl next to her

"What?" asked Lola

"My mom was like that too when she dropped me off to school,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so I know how it feels," she smiled, "my name's Mary"

"Hi, I'm Lola"

Later that afternoon

Lola rushed into the house. Larry saw her excitement.

"Hey kiddo,"

"Hi daddy! I had a great time in school!"

"That's great,"

"Where's Grandpa? I made him a trophy out of popsicle sticks in arts and crafts!"

"Grandpa's a little tired. He's taking a nap right now so you shouldn't go bother him,"

"Oh…ok,"

Brendan, Katie, and Gladys soon entered the house.

"Lola's very excited isn't she?"

"Oh yes," answered Gladys, "my little sweetie had a beautiful first day."

"That's good. So how about you two?"

"Mine was ok," said Katie

"Yeah, mine too," said Brendan

One morning, about a week later after Lola's first day of school…

Gladys was finished making breakfast for the family. Katie and Lola were setting the table while Larry was reading the paper. Gladys began to bring the food out, with the three kids bringing cups, forks, and juice.

"Alright everybody, come sit down," said Larry

The family sat down at the table, however there was an empty spot at the front of the table.

"Where's Grandpa?" asked Brendan

"I guess he's still sleeping," said Gladys

"That's odd, he never oversleeps," said Larry

"I'll go get him," said Lola

She got up from the table and went upstairs. She knocked on her Grandpa's door.

"Grandpa?"

She didn't hear a response. She tried the knob, and it was unlocked. She peeked inside. The room was dimly lit, with bits of sunshine passing through the window blinds. On the bed there was Grandpa still asleep.

"Grandpa? Wake up, breakfast is ready,"

She walked in and went towards his bed curiously. She reached for his hand, but she pulled back when she felt how cold he was.

"Grandpa? Grandpa! Wake up!"

She nudged him, but he made no sound. She then heard the sound of urgent footsteps coming up the stairs. Through the door appeared a worried looking Larry.

"Dad?"

Lola stepped aside as Larry held to his father's hand. He then felt his pulse.

"Oh my God…"

"Daddy? Wha…"

Larry felt his body shake. He fell to his knees and buried his face in the covers. Lola was so worried and confused; she had never seen her father like this.

"…Daddy?" she felt the tears swelling in her eyes

More footsteps came from downstairs. This time it was Gladys who appeared through the door. She gasped at the sight. She didn't move from where she stood. Larry's muffled sobs were heard in the room.

Gladys slowly walked towards her husband, and knelt beside him. She placed her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

Lola was still in shock. She didn't know what was happening, why it was happening.

All she knew was...her friend was gone...

* * *

_Courage…I must have courage…_

Lola arrived to her destination. She parked the car and went through the gates. The weeping willow trees cast a shadow on the ground, and the morning fog created an eerie ambiance. She continued down the dirt path. Past the stone angels and the aligned tombstones, towards the grave that holds her grandfather.

_Grandpa, this place isn't for you. You were warm and gentle, these statues and mausoleums are so cold and creepy. Oh how I wish you were here again. You were my friend, I could always trust you. I will never forget what you've taught me._

She came to a stop when she saw a man looking down. Lola watched him as he placed a flower on the tombstone.

"Dad?"

He turned around and saw Lola there.

"Hey kiddo,"

Lola walked next to him and looked down on the tombstone. She got down on one knee and added her white flower on the grave as well. She touched the stone, feeling the grooves of the letters on her fingertips.

"Milton Armando Bunny

His Courage Will Never Die"

_How appropriate…it fits you perfectly. Oh Grandpa, how I miss you. I wish you were with us. I wish my Sean and Tanya could have met you. So you could have taught them like you've taught me. Spoil them like you've spoiled me. To be there for them, to love them... just as you have… for me. But death has taken you away from us…and they will never know how wonderful you were…Oh Grandpa, I love you. You will always be my dearest friend…_

She wiped a tear that escaped from her eye. She arose from the ground and took a step back. Larry placed his arm around her shoulder. They both stood in silence.

"I miss him," he said

"Me too," she replied

There was a gentle breeze that filled the cemetery. It ruffled their hair and swirled the leaves on the ground. The leaves danced around, over Grandpa's grave and over the next one. The next tombstone was done in the same style as Grandpa's, except that it looked older. On the stone it read:

"Maria Berenice Hopsberg Bunny

A Fighter Till The End"

_Grandma…_

"You know, you are just like my mother was. And he could see that better than anyone."

"I wish I could have met her,"

"She would have loved you to an eternity, just as he did,"

He turned towards his daughter.

"If only they could see you now. To see into the kind of person you've become. Lola, you were the apple of his eye. He saw so much greatness in you, and it turns out he was right... He was so proud of you."

Lola smiled. Larry gently kissed her forehead.

"As am I."


	8. Texas

**Texas**

Later that Saturday afternoon…

Tanya was on her bedroom floor, trying to do her homework. She sighed as she fiddled with her pen. She just couldn't figure out what to write.

Just then Lola walked in.

"Hey Tanya,"

"Hey mom,"

"What are you doing?"

"My homework, but I can't figure out what to do. Can you help me?"

Lola got down on the floor next to Tanya and read over the assignment.

"An essay about Latino music?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to write. All I have is an introduction…then…blank,"

"Well…first off you have a few grammar mistakes. That first sentence is alright. This one the 'soy' should be 'estoy'. And over here there should be an accent on the 'e',"

Tanya made the necessary corrections.

"Ok, so now where do I go from there?"

"You could probably give an example of a certain style. There's Salsa, Bachata, Merengue…a whole bunch. Then you could go on about where it originated from or what sort of instruments they use…"

"Salsa sounds interesting,"

"In the case of Salsa, you can write about singers like Celia Cruz or Marc Anthony,"

"Ok…umm, how do you dance salsa?"

"Here, I'll show you,"

Lola got up from the floor as did Tanya.

"Ok, here's the simple step. Step forward, together, step back…" she demonstrated "be sure to move your hips and relax your arms."

Tanya imitated her mom.

"Good. Now try the same move sideways, like this,"

Lola did the moves again, while Tanya watched. She then tried the steps herself.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, that's good."

"Now try this one,"

It was a more complicated move. Lola kicked forward, brought her foot back then together again; and then turned to do the same move with her right foot. Tanya tried to do it, but kicked too far and messed up the whole rhythm.

"Close," said Lola, "let's try it with some music. It should be easier that way,"

Lola went to the radio atop the dresser. She looked for a Latino radio station that was playing salsa. When she found a good one, she came back to the center of the room with her daughter.

"Let's try again,"

Lola did the move again and Tanya tried as well.

"There you got it," she smiled

They started getting into the music. Lola was accenting her steps, as Tanya did her best to mirror her every move. They held hands as they danced around the room. Lola twirled her around and ended with a grand pose at the end.

"I never knew homework could be so much fun!" she giggled

"Ya learn something new everyday,"

"How did you learn to dance like that?"

"I learned from my aunt,"

"You mean that we have Hispanic ancestors?"

"Well…not really. She's my aunt due to marriage,"

"Oh,"

* * *

"Yay! For once were going to visit family and not move in with them!" said Katie

"Isn't it great?" said Brendan

"Yup!" chirped in Lola

The Bunny family was in the van, driving towards Texas. They were going to Uncle George's wedding. Uncle George was Larry's younger brother. The family was excited to finally see him again.

"It's been so long since we've seen him," said Gladys

"Yeah," responded Larry

"I'm so happy for him. He finally decided to settle down,"

"About time…"

The kids were in the back of the van. Katie was now fourteen years old, already starting to develop into a young woman. Brendan was eleven years old; his hair was longer and his attitude was more laid back. Lola was ten years old; she had grown taller and her hair had grown to the back of her neck.

The children were just as excited as their mother was about the wedding. However Larry was still in deep thought. He had been in deep thought the entire trip, as in some sort of trance.

After a great deal of driving, the family finally arrived at George's apartment. From out the third story window, George waved to them.

"Hey you guys!" he called, "come on up!"

The family was getting their things from the van when George met up with them.

"Hey bro!" he greeted

He gave his older brother a bear hug

"Hey George,"

"Come inside, rest yourselves,"

"My butt hurts from sitting down too long…" complained Brendan as he lugged his bag out the car

"Me too…" added Katie

"Yeah, it's a long drive from Colorado," commented George, "then you'll be glad to know that my apartment is on the third floor and there's no elevator."

"Oh brother…" complained Katie

"It'll be good to get some exercise," added Brendan, "You need it miss blubber butt."

"Shut up!" shot Katie

"You two, behave," scolded Larry

George went to the back of the van and found Lola and Gladys pulling out bags.

"Hello Gladys, Lola," said George as he approached them

"Hello George,"

"Hi Uncle George!"

"Here, let me help you,"

George grabbed two bags from the back of the van.

"Thank you," said Gladys

"No problem,"

Lola pulled on a bag from the van. She picked it up and almost toppled over from its weight. Once she found her balance, she walked towards the apartment building.

"Lola, it's too heavy put it down,"

"No mommy, I can do it,"

"It's a boy's job. Put it down and your brother will get it,"

"Aw but…"

"Put it down…"

Lola reluctantly obeyed. Gladys handed her a lighter bag and went upstairs with her into the apartment.

When they eventually brought up all their stuff to the apartment, George helped them get settled. George's apartment was quite cramped with all of them in there. There was one bedroom, a living room, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Lola liked the small coziness of the place. She walked down the hallway and saw pictures of her uncle and her dad. There was one picture that caught her eye. Her uncle was wearing a dashing white uniform and held a stern face, much like the face her dad always had. It was his portrait from the marines.

Larry, Gladys, and George were sitting in the living room, talking.

"So, when do we meet this mystery woman?" asked Larry

"You'll meet her at the party this weekend," answered George

"What's her name?"

"Carmen Coneja,"

"Conehha?" asked Gladys

"Yes, Coneja," he corrected

"That's a Hispanic name, right?"

"Yes. My Carmen is a Colombian rabbit,"

"Wow! That's wonderful,"

"How did you meet her?" asked Larry

"On assignment when I was in Colombia," he explained, "her father was one of the superiors at the American embassy. After a briefing, I walked into her in the hallway. Oh man, it was love at first sight."

"How romantic," said Gladys

Elsewhere in the apartment…

"I can't wait for the wedding!" said Katie to herself as she unpacked her things, "I love parties! Getting dressed up! The dancing, the food…the boys…"

She giggled to herself. She pulled out a dress from her suitcase and went to the mirror.

"I sure hope this new aunt of mine has some cute cousins…"

Lola and Brendan walked into the room. Katie twirled around and was caught by surprise.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"We're all staying in this room, remember?" said Lola

"Oh yeah…" she mumbled, "I miss my room already."

"You and me both," said Brendan, "its bad enough I have to share with you two. But Mom is gonna be in here too."

"Ugh…that's the worst part…"

Just then Gladys walked into the room. Katie shut her mouth tightly, hoping that her mother hadn't caught what she said.

"You finished unpacking?"

"No mom…" they said

Katie was slightly relieved.

"Lola come here," said Gladys

Lola went towards her mother.

"Yes mommy?"

"Look at this dress," she said excitedly

Gladys pulled out a white dress. It had bows for straps and a large bow at the back. The skirt belled out with a lace design at the bottom.

"Here's your flower girl dress, isn't it adorable? Here put it on,"

Gladys put the dress over Lola. She had a hard time fitting her arms through the straps due to her blouse and the skirt bunched up over the skirt she was already wearing. Katie and Brendan tried to hold back their laughter as Gladys tried to fix the dress.

"You look absolutely precious,"

"This skirt itches…" complained Lola

"You'll be wearing stockings,"

"You look like a Christmas present with all those bows on the dress…" commented Brendan. Katie giggled.

"Shush Brendan,"

"My dress is way prettier," said Katie as she pulled out her pink party dress.

It had short sleeves, a belt, and a v-neck. The skirt was wide, however a bit short. Gladys took one look at the dress and turned serious.

"The neck on that dress is to low," said Gladys

"No it's not," said Katie

"Yes it is. You have to wear a shirt under it,"

"Aw but mom, it'll look so awful with a shirt under,"

"No daughter of mine is going to be wearing such a revealing dress,"

"But!"

"No buts! And that's final…"

Gladys walked out the room and left Katie there pouting. Katie turned away from the door.

"Ugh…what does she know? She has no sense of fashion. She thinks your dress is the cutest thing ever,"

"It's not like I like this dress, don't take it out on me," defended Lola

"Of course it's not your fault, it's never your fault," she said angrily, "You're little miss perfect. You can never do anything bad."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" said Brendan

"You're the boy; you're a completely different category,"

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

Lola didn't know how to respond to Katie. She just walked out the room. Katie sat on the bed and folded her arms. Brendan was still confused.

Lola wandered into the living room, where Gladys caught sight of her.

"Oh look at my little sweetie!"

This outburst made her feel very uneasy. Larry and George turned to see and saw how cute Lola looked. Larry gave a half smile in approval.

"You look too cute in that dress," said George, "the cutest flower girl that I ever did see."

_I hate skirts_

Katie overheard the entire thing. She peeked through the door to see Gladys twirling Lola around, making her model the dress. Katie gritted her teeth in jealousy.

"Little show off…"

That very weekend, the Bunny family was to meet George's betrothed and her family. The bridal shower was being held at a restaurant's open patio. One side was dominated by George's family, while the other was dominated by Carmen's family. The warm evening air was filled with sounds of laughter and Latin rhythms.

Larry and his family arrived into the restaurant. Gladys was wearing a red button down dress. Lola was wearing a frilled purple dress, with a bow on her ears. Brendan was wearing a button down shirt and slacks, just like his dad. Katie was wearing her pink dress, with a shirt under. Larry looked at the list and found their table. Gladys sat down next to him and admired the area.

"This is really beautiful," she said

"It's nice," said Lola

Gladys noticed Katie's sour expression.

"Katie, change your face,"

"I can't, it was made this way…"

"Don't get smug with me missy,"

"I just don't get why I had to wear the stupid shirt under my dress,"

"I told you, it's too revealing,"

Katie pouted and folded her arms.

George soon caught sight of them; he excused himself from the crowd and went towards them, accompanied by a young woman. Larry and Gladys stood up.

"Carmen, I'd like you to meet my brother Larry and his wife Gladys,"

She was a tan rabbit with short black hair. Her eyes were black and her body was slender. She wore a simple dress with a floral pattern.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," she said as she shook their hands

"Hello," greeted Larry and Gladys

"George has told me so much about you,"

"I'm sure he has," said Larry

"And these are the little darlings," she said as she turned towards the children

"My son, Brendan, and my daughters Katie and Lola,"

"Hi," said Lola

"Hi," followed Brendan

"Hi," sputtered Katie

Gladys eyed Kate evilly.

"They're just as beautiful as George told me," said Carmen

"You guys must be hungry, there are some appetizers over there, feel free to go help yourselves," said George

Lola and Brendan turned towards their parents. They nodded in approval and the kids went to get refreshments. Katie got up from the table and walked away from them. The adults sat down at the table and began to talk.

"Tell us about yourself," said Gladys

"Well," began Carmen, "I was born in Delaware and when I was five years old, my father sent me to live with my grandmother in Bogotá. I lived all my life in Colombia."

"How did you learn English?"

"I learned a little when I was younger. But when I went to the university, I took some classes."

"You speak very well,"

"Thank you,"

Over at the table, Lola and Brendan were munching on some crackers when a woman approached them.

"Ay que linduras!" she said

Brendan and Lola looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Oh, you no speaky Spanish?" she said in crude English

They shook their heads.

"Oh…" she laughed. She simply patted their heads and walked away.

"Ok…" mumbled Brendan while some crumbs escaped from his mouth

Lola just shrugged.

Just then a relative of theirs grabbed some snacks from the table. He hardly noticed the two kids there.

"Why did it have to go and get engaged to a Mexican…" he muttered as he left the table

"I thought she was Colombian…" said Lola

"Me too…"

The two siblings walked back towards their parents.

"Excuse me," said Lola politely

"Yes sweetie?"

"She's from Colombia, right?" cut in Brendan

"Yes…" said George

"Then why did somebody say she was Mexican?"

Carmen was a bit hurt by that remark. George didn't like it all. However Larry cut in to answer him.

"They were just being stupid. Don't listen to what he said,"

"But why did he say that?" asked Lola

"He was just being…"

"Mean," cut in Gladys

"But why? Aren't we all family here?" asked Lola

"Yes, but some people are just mean and they don't like people who are different…"

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry about this Carmen,"

"It's alright," she responded, "I guess I should be used to this sort of thing…"

"But that's not fair. Why should he be mean just because you're from another country?" asked Lola

"I know it's not fair. They were just being ridiculous. It's best to just ignore them."

"Ok,"

The disc jockey then changed the music into something upbeat. Carmen was starting to get into the rhythm of the music.

"Want to dance?" she said as she got up

"Nah, I have two left feet," answered George in a half smile

"How about you?" she asked the kids

Brendan quickly shook his head, walked away timidly. Carmen then grabbed Lola's hand.

"Come Lola,"

"But…I don't know how…"

"It's easy, I'll show you,"

Carmen and Lola went to the dance floor to join the other dancers.

"This is salsa," explained Carmen, "and here's an easy step."

She stepped forward, together then back with her right then repeated with her left.

"Now just follow my feet,"

She held onto Lola's hands and tried the steps with her.

"You don't have to be so tense, relax…just move your hips,"

Lola was starting to get the hang of it. She swayed her hips as she followed Carmen's lead. Carmen twirled her around and continued the dance. Side to side, front to back, Lola had the beat.

"This is fun!" she said

"You have great footwork," encouraged Carmen, "now try this move"

Her feet went crazy as she kicked forward then stepped back, then turned and did it again. She did it slower so Lola could follow her steps. When Lola was starting to get it, she went faster and faster.

"Excellente!"

Carmen held to Lola's hands and they both did seem to glide across the floor.

All the while, Larry, Gladys, and George were watching the dance.

"My Lola looks so cute!" exclaimed Gladys

"She caught on quick," added Larry

George took a sip from his soda and sighed.

"I still can't believe someone from our family would say that,"

"Don't worry about it…some people aren't just as open,"

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing," interjected Larry, "You love her, and that's all that should matter to you."

"But I want her to be accepted by the family,"

"George, she's marrying you, not the family," added Gladys

"They're just being ignorant," said Larry, "they'll eventually get used to the idea."

"I guess so,"

Later that night in the apartment…

Lola was tired from all that dancing. She got up from the bed and tip toed out the room, trying not to wake up the others in the room. She was making her way to the kitchen to get a cup of water when she heard whispering coming from the living room. She crawled on the floor, trying to see who was talking. It was her dad and her uncle.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," said George, "my landlord is being a jerk. He raised the rent again…and I don't know how I'm going to pay it. With the wedding and all…I don't have any more money left."

"It'll be ok," said Larry, "you know I'll help you out in any way I can."

"But you have your own problems…I don't want to burden you."

"You're my brother, and I'll always help you. You're not a burden. A nuisance maybe, but not a burden."

"But the thing with your job…"

"We'll be fine…"

He paused for a while. Lola instinctively crawled away, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping. She went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She walked out normally, as if nothing happened. Larry shrugged and continued talking with his brother.

During the week before the wedding, Carmen had gotten to be very close to them. She seemed like an older sister to Katie and Lola. Especially Lola; she taught her many different dances and even caught on to a little Spanish. Today, Gladys, Carmen, and the girls went to do some shopping.

"Here Katie, look at this dress," said Gladys as she took a magenta colored dress off the hanger.

"I don't like it…it's too poofy," said Katie, "I like this one."

Katie pulled out a short red dress.

"You can't wear that, it's too short," said Gladys

Katie put it back on the rack and rolled her eyes.

"How about this one?" asked Carmen

She pulled out a light pink dress. Katie took it and examined it.

"That's pretty," said Gladys

"It's nice," commented Katie

"Go try it on,"

Katie went to the fitting room. After awhile, she came back out in the dress. It fit her perfectly.

"Now this dress is more appropriate for a wedding," said Gladys

"You look lovely," said Carmen

Katie wasn't positive about the dress. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She was still debating about it. However in the mirror, she caught sight of a small group of boys walking by. A few of them stopped to look at her. One of them even winked at her. That was it.

"I love this dress!" said Katie

"Wonderful," said Carmen

Katie went back inside to change back.

"Where's Lola?" wondered Gladys

"I'm right here," said Lola

Gladys looked around but couldn't see her. She looked down. Lola was sitting on the floor next to a column.

"What's wrong?" asked Carmen

"Shopping is boring…" commented Lola, "and I'm hungry."

"We're going to eat now, ok. Right after we buy that dress," said Gladys

After shopping, the ladies went to a fast food restaurant. Lola was indulging herself in a veggie burger. The others were having salads.

"What was it like when you were dating?" asked Katie

"Katie!" said Gladys

"It's alright Gladys," smiled Carmen, "I remember our first date. He took me to a fancy restaurant in the capital. He was wearing his uniform…he looked so handsome. He was such a gentleman, he opened the car door for me, he pulled out the chair for me...he gave me the first sip of the wine."

She laughed warmly.

"He was staring at me a whole lot. I asked him 'what are you looking at?' he said, 'the most beautiful señorita in all of Colombia'."

Katie sighed. Gladys was entranced by her story. Lola was wiping ketchup from her mouth and took another sloppy bite from her burger.

"I just smiled, but I could feel my face getting hot. He then held my hand, and he kissed it. I must admit I liked it very much, but I didn't want to let him know that."

"Why?" asked Katie

"Because you can never rush into love. Little things like that might tell you that you are in love, but it's probably not true love."

"True love?"

"It's hard to explain…true love is more than a physical attraction. It's somehow…spiritual. I don't know how else to say it."

"Spiritual?" Katie cocked an eyebrow

"Girls I…all I can tell you is that when you fall in love, is to make sure that they are the one."

"One day, I will find my one true love," sighed Katie

"Mom, can I go play at the jungle gym?" asked Lola, interrupting Katie's little daydream

"Lola! What happened to your face?" asked Gladys

Gladys grabbed a napkin and wiped her face that was covered in ketchup and sesame seeds.

"This is not proper for a young lady,"

"Can I go??" pleaded Lola

"Fine, but be careful. Don't play with the boys,"

_Eww…boys…_Lola walked off to go play in the jungle gym. She didn't want to hear that mushy conversation.

"Like she could ever get a boyfriend…" muttered Katie

"She's too young to be thinking about that. And so are you young lady," said Gladys

"What's the harm in talking with a few boys?"

"Boys are naughty; they'll just want to look up her skirt,"

"Well if you would just let her wear pants, she wouldn't have that problem,"

"But she's a girl and little girls wear skirts,"

"You're so old fashioned…"

"And you're disrespectful to your elders…"

Katie rolled her eyes and look down at her food. She didn't feel like arguing with her mom.

"You're mother's right," added Carmen, "You're not mature enough to be thinking about boys. It's best to wait a while."

"Pfft…"

The day of the wedding came. After the ceremony, the wedding party went to the reception. It was a beautiful gala event. The tables were draped in linen, the waiters were wearing black uniforms, and there was a live band playing and scrumptious food being served all around.

Lola was a very uncomfortable in her itchy dress. There were a lot of photos she had to pose for and the pinching of the cheeks she had to endure. However when it came time for the party to liven up, it was her new Aunt Carmen who took her to dance. She was glad to finally have some fun and use the new skills she learned from her aunt. Many of the other dancers were impressed with her lively energy. She danced with her aunt, she danced with others, she did a lot of dancing.

When she finally had enough, she walked away from the dance floor. She was on her way to the bathroom when she heard a woman say…

"What?"

Lola heard two familiar voices coming from the hallway. She stopped at the doorway to see who it was.

"Things are just, really bad,"

"Oh Larry, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Gladys,"

"I'm tired of moving around like this, and so are the kids. They're not stupid Larry. They know something's wrong,"

"They're still too young to understand. And I'm tired of moving around too. I'm disgusted by this whole thing. But I promise you the next time we move, it'll be the last,"

"And where are we going this time?"

Larry looked at her dead in the eye. She instantly understood.

"But are you sure it'll be safe?"

"I'll make sure of it,"

* * *

"Is that the cake?"

"…no…that's me…"

Tanya laughed at the picture of the young Lola in her flower girl dress.

"I'm sorry…but you look so funny,"

"I know, don't rub it in,"

Lola closed the photo album, and looked at her daughter.

"Well, you better get that essay finished. Cause in an hour or two we're going to your Grandma's house,"

"Ok, but I think I would have gotten it done faster if you didn't interrupt me," she mocked

Lola pretended to be insulted. She got up from the floor and walked towards the door. Not before tossing a pillow at her.

"Get it done," she smiled

"Ok, thanks mom!"


	9. Too Dangerous

**Too Dangerous**

Before heading off to her mother's, Lola decided in getting a little of a work out. She went to her gym and started practicing on the punching bag. She jabbed then she did a right hook. Constantly moving around, attacking her inanimate opponent. She continued doing various punches. She then heard a sound and looked over towards the door. It was Sean. He looked startled when he saw her and just waved at her. She waved back. He then walked away.

"Heh…"

She looked back at the bag. She stretched her neck then got back into fighting stance. She continued her punching exercise.

_Reminds me of the first time I walked into a gym…_

* * *

The Bunny family was back in their home of Colorado. It has been a six months since George's wedding.

Lola was bored. She had finished her homework and was wondering what to do next. Everyone else was busy; Her Mom was cooking, Brendan was playing video games, Katie was on the phone, and she didn't know where her Dad was. Nobody was paying attention to her; which was just fine by her. She wandered downstairs. It was too cold to go outside, and there was nothing she could do inside. She walked into the hallway and noticed one of the doors ajar. It was the basement door.

_Hmm…I've never been down in the basement. I wonder why my Dad told me to never go down there._

Lola opened the door a little more. She saw a few boxes at the bottom of the steps; nothing out of the ordinary. She took the first step down; then the next one. The third one creaked, she paused, she continued on her way downward. As she was nearing the bottom, she was able to see more of the dimly lit basement. There was a large wooden table with a metal clamp attached to its edge. There was a set of shelves, occupied with various wood working tools. Nothing scary about that. As she reached the bottom step and stood on the concrete floor, she could feel that someone else was down there with her. She cautiously moved around the table and searched the basement. It was an enormous basement. She noticed a door where she thought she heard a thudding sound. The door was slightly open and she approached it quietly as she could. She took a peek inside and first saw an old exercise bike. She looked further around and noticed a set of weights and a bench. The thudding sound stopped.

"Lola? What are you doing here?"

It was Larry's voice. Lola froze.

"I…uh…heard sounds…and I was wondering…"

Lola couldn't run away. She came into the room to face the scolding she would receive from her father.

"It's ok,"

Lola looked up at him, slightly in surprise. He was wearing boxing gloves, looking at her from behind a large worn out punching bag. She looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"I told you guys to not come down here because there was too much stuff down here that could hurt you guys. But since you're here, I'll show you around."

Larry led Lola further into the room and showed her the various objects in the room.

"This was the family gym. My brother and I would always come down here to condition. He was on the wrestling team, and I was on the football team. Your Grandpa would always coach us. Grandpa himself was a boxer when he was younger. He used this gym when he was in high school, and my brother and I used it when we were in high school. And this is the same equipment he used all those years ago."

"Wow, that has to be good equipment to last so long,"

"They don't make them like they used to,"

Lola wandered around. She walked over to a blue mat on the floor.

"What do you do here?"

"This is where I practice my karate,"

"Oh! You know karate! Can you teach me?" she asked excitedly

"No,"

"Aww but why?"

"It's not for sweet little girls,"

Lola pouted and folded her arms.

"You're acting like your sister,"

"But I'm not a little girl anymore…"

"It's just something that shouldn't be taught to young ladies. Come, let's go upstairs kiddo,"

Lola sighed and walked out of the room, and sadly climbed the stairs, followed by her father.

Once upstairs, Lola walked off to the living room. However Larry was called by his wife.

"Larry, you have a phone call,"

Larry got the phone.

"Hello?...George?...what's wrong?..."

Lola walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She rested her head on her hands and stared off into the opposite wall. A part of her bangs fell between her eyes, she blew on it to get out of her face.

_Little girl…pfft…I'm ten years old! Going on eleven! I'm not a little kid anymore…I'm a big girl! Ugh! It sucks being a girl. Girls never get to do anything fun…_

Later that night, after diner…

"Kids, I have something important to tell you," said Larry, "first thing, we're not going to stay in Colorado anymore."

"What? We're moving AGAIN?!" said the flustered Katie

"You see, George lost the apartment. He and Carmen have no place to go. Since he needs a place to stay, especially now that he's starting a family, I told him to come live here in the house."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to California,"

There were mixed reactions at the table. Gladys looked concerned while the older siblings looked excited. Lola, however, looked confused.

"We get to go back home!" cheered Katie

"I doubt we'll get the old house back though," added Larry, "We'll probably end up in an apartment in the city somewhere until we can find a house in the suburbs."

"Doesn't matter! We get to go back home! Oh California! How I missed it…"

"Back to California? We lived in California?" asked Lola

"You don't remember?" asked Brendan

"No…"

"You were too little I guess…"

Lola just shrugged. Katie and Brendan started talking about how great it would be to go back. Gladys got up from her chair and spoke to her husband.

"Larry, can I talk to you?" asked Gladys

Larry got up from the table and followed her into the kitchen.

"Larry…are you sure about this? Moving back to Cali…" her voice was worried, and concerned.

"Yes. Don't worry, everything is going to turn out ok. I'm going back to set things straight. I got a call the other day; they told me the tables have turned. It's as good as over. Everything is going to be fine…"

"I don't know…we've been running all these years. And I'm worried about the kids…"

"We're not going to run anymore. I'm tired of running. This is going to be over before we know it, and we'll finally be at peace,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

He placed his hand on her shoulder. She nodded in response. He kissed her cheek and they both walked back into the room.

"Alright kids, in four months time, we're moving back to Cali,"

* * *

"Alright Rocky, stop showing off and let's go to your mother's,"

Lola took one last swing and saw Bugs in the gym.

"You're the first man I ever met who was happy to go to his mother-in-law's,"

"You're mom makes good food…"

"Ah, so it is true that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach,"

"Good thing you had personality…"

"Shut up,"

She playfully punched his shoulder.

"Abuse!" he laughed

She punched him again. They both laughed together. She took off her boxing gloves and stretched her arms.

"You know you should use the gym once in a while, my mom's cooking isn't going to make you thinner," she said poking his stomach

"Look who's talking, J-Lo" he said as he smacked her bottom a little

"Hey!" she smacked his back

They got into a little war that was only stopped when he held on to her suddenly; She stumbled backwards until her back was against the door frame.

"I like yours, it jiggles like jello," he snickered

"You moron…"

He kissed her tenderly. They released the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"You're still a moron…"

He just smirked. She then kissed him back. She pushed up against him until he was on the opposite side of the door frame. They released the kiss.

"I like 'em dangerous…" he smiled

"I know you do…" she whispered

They heard footsteps coming from down the hallway.

"Uhh…what are you doing?"

* * *

"Nothing…" answered Brendan

"Can you go to the grocery store and get milk and bread?" asked Gladys from the other room

"Ok,"

However Brendan didn't get up from his seat in front of the couch. He was still entranced by his video games. Just then Lola walked in with the grocery money.

"Brendan…"

"What?"

"Mom said…"

"Oh, can you go for me? I'll give you five bucks…"

Lola shrugged.

"Fine, I'm tired of being locked up anyways," she said

It was four months later, and the Bunny family was back in California. They were living in a fourth story apartment in Los Angeles. It was very cramped in there, and Lola felt cooped up. And this was her opportunity to escape.

Lola went to the closet and took out her bike. She went down on the elevator and walked out onto the sidewalk and rode down the street. She started to come to the more commercialized area; however she found that the local grocery was closed.

"On vacation?" she muttered as she saw the sign.

_The only other grocery I know is downtown. But Mom told me to never go there by myself. But then again she's the one who sent to get the groceries. If I go back empty handed she'll be mad for sure._

She looked down the street, wondering whether to go down or to head back.

_This neighborhood is too boring anyways…_

Taking advantage of the bit of freedom she had, she kicked off the stand and rode downtown.

Moments later…

"Brendan? What are you still doing here?" asked Gladys as she came into the room

"Hmm?"

"Brendan! Wake up!"

"What?!" he said jolting up from the seat.

"You didn't go to the groceries?"

"No, Lola went…"

"She went by HERSELF?!"

"Yeah, she's not a little kid anymore,"

"But it was YOUR responsibility to go! How long ago has she been gone?"

"Umm…ever since you told me…"

"WHAT!?"

Lola rode further and further down on the sidewalk. She was enjoying the breeze in her hair, and the sounds of the city. The sounds of the cars and the people were a relief of her mother's scolding, her brother's games, and her sister's complaints. But the pleasant cityscape was starting to change. The buildings were getting taller and taller, enclosing her there. And the bit of sky she could see was turning into the orange and reds of sunset.

_I know it was around here somewhere…but these streets don't look familiar at all. It's starting to get late, I should head back before my mom sends a search party._

Lola turned around and started to ride her bike back home. But then a car zoomed down the street. Then a group of cars came after it with sirens. They stopped not too far from where she was. Two men came out of the first car and ran into a shabby building. The other cars surrounded the building. Men got out of the cars and crouched behind the doors of their cars. Lola's sense of danger told her to go hide; but curiosity beckoned her to watch. So she watched behind the safety of a building. As she got a closer look at one of the men, her eyes shot up in shock.

_DAD?!?_

Larry seemed to have been the leader of the entire operation. He made some hand gestures and a group of the men went around the building. Then another group of men, including Larry, went inside. Shots were heard and a scuffle. Just then one of the other men came running out of the building. Larry came out of the building, chasing him. Larry was quick and able to tackle him down. The man did all he could to get free. Larry picked him up and threw him to the ground, crashing him into a trash can on the curb. The man pulled out a gun, but Larry quickly chopped it away from his hand, and punched him the stomach. The man tried to backhand him, but Larry dodged and swoop kicked him. The air was knocked out of him once he impacted the ground and he laid there exhausted. Larry pulled out cuffs and put them on him. When he looked up from the ground, his eyes met with Lola's look of shock.

_Wow! My Dad kicked butt!_

Once the criminal was driven away in one of the vehicles, Larry approached Lola.

"Lola? What are you doing here?" his voice was mixed with worry and anger

"I…came for groceries,"

"All the way out here?"

"The grocery store was closed, so I came down here to look for one. But then…wow Dad! That was so amazing!"

"You shouldn't have come down here by yourself…"

"I know…but Daddy where did you learn how to fight like that?! That was so cool!"

"Lola no…"

"I always thought you were a cop? How come you're not wearing a uniform like a cop?"

"That's because I'm not a cop. I'm FBI,"

"FBI?? So they taught you all that karate? That was so cool how you punched him…POW! And then you kicked him…HIYAH! WOW!!" she imitated her Dad and laughed of the thought how the bad man crashed to the ground.

"Lola…"

"Oh, can I be an FBI agent when I grow up?"

"Most definitely not!" he said sternly

Lola's little fantasy was crushed.

"But why?"

"It's not a life I want you to have. It's too dangerous,"

"But then why are you an agent?"

"If I would have known it was going to put my family in danger, I wouldn't have. Come let's go home. There are a lot of things I need to tell you kids,"

Afterwards…

Father and daughter walked into the living room. Gladys heard the door and rushed towards Lola.

"Oh my goodness! Lola! Are you alright? Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

"I'm fine mom," she mumbled through her embrace

"Relax Gladys. Everything's fine," said Larry, "Everyone, we need to talk."

Larry gathered the family in the living room. They all sat down on the couches and listened to what Larry had to say.

"Kids, I'm sure you want to know why we had to move around these past years. First off, it has to do with my profession. I'm a field agent for the FBI."

"FBI?" asked Katie and Brendan in confusion

"But weren't you a police officer?" asked Brendan

"I told you guys that to hide my true identity. It was for your own safety. But yes, like I was saying. In one of my early assignments, before any of you were born, I made a drug bust; One of the biggest busts in this city. The drug lord lost millions in merchandise, and he swore revenge. I didn't worry so much, but one day they tell me he was out on the streets again. He was out looking for all who made that bust, and I was one of them. So we had to leave the city."

"You mean he was gonna kill us?" asked Katie, turning pale

"Yes,"

"But then why did we have to move all the time?"

"Because he had a lot of power; He could have had his men come find us and kill us. So we had to keep moving."

"Why are you telling us this now?" asked Brendan

"Because I didn't want to worry you guys. You were all too young to understand the gravity of the situation. But now we don't have to worry, because we found him and arrested him today."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Gladys

"Yeah! Daddy beat him up real good!" said Lola

"What do you…where were you?" she said with a tint of anger in her voice

"Downtown…" she started wishing she had kept her mouth shut

"WHAT!?" she shouted

"I…"

"You mean you saw the whole thing?! Are you crazy! You could have been hurt! What on earth is a girl like you doing downtown by herself?!"

"…looking for milk and bread?"

Gladys glared at Brendan, at Lola, then back at Brendan.

"You see what could have happened? Your sister could have been hurt or worse!"

"But nothing happened…" defended Brendan

"Nothing? Lola witnessed a shoot out!"

"But…nobody told her to go downtown!"

"All because of those stupid video games! No more video games in this house!"

"Gladys, will you calm down," said Larry, "the girl is fine."

Gladys clenched her fist and adverted her gaze from her son. Lola looked down, feeling guilty for causing her brother to be in trouble. Brendan was just frustrated with his unreasonable mother.

"You shouldn't be angry," reasoned Larry, "You should be looking at the bigger picture; we don't have to live in fear. We don't have to move around anymore."

"No more moving around?" asked the children

"No more moving around," he assured

"YAY!"

* * *

Sean was looking with a slightly disgusted face at his parents. Lola and Bugs just smiled and let each other go.

"C'mon let's go," said Bugs pushing Sean along

"You guys ready?" asked Lola

"We've been ready," said Tanya as she came from down the hallway.

"Go meet us in the car," said Bugs

The kids went off and out the door. Bugs held on to Lola's hand and kissed her lips. He gave her a knowing smile then walked off after the children. After changing into regular clothes, Lola joined them as well.

Bugs started the car and they were off to the parent's house.


	10. Broadway

**Broadway**

It was a long drive to Lola's parent's house. The family was listening to the radio, singing along to the songs. Except during some songs…

Another night in any town

You can hear the thunder of their cry

Ahead of their time they wonder why

Tanya and Sean looked at each other, then towards their parents.

"Umm…Mom? Dad?" interrupted Sean

"What song is that?" asked Tanya

"Only the Young," answered Lola

"From Journey…" added Bugs

"Who?" the kids asked

"A rock group from the 80s," he answered

"That's old…" said Sean

Bugs and Lola looked at each other, shrugged then continued singing.

Only the young can say

They're free to fly away

Sharing the same desires

Burning like wildfire

From the mirror, Lola could see the slightly disturbed faces of her twins.

_It's not that old…heh, kids today. This kinda reminds me of how I was with my parents. Ugh…especially my mom…_

* * *

The Bunny family was still house hunting. They found a formidable house and were taking the steps to attain it. However something came up…

"Larry? I need to tell you something," said Gladys as she walked into the bedroom

"Yes?" he asked

"I just got off the phone with Marian. She's nearing the due date…and she wants me to come,"

"To New York?"

"Yes,"

"Wow…that's a bit much,"

"I know but…Marian needs me. This is her first child and she really wants me there. And I can't abandon my baby sister when she needs me the most,"

"I understand, but how will you pay for the ticket?"

"She's offered to buy us tickets,"

"Us?"

"She wants us all to go,"

"Gladys, we can't go. Not with the down-payment I have to make on that house…"

"Then how about me and the kids go? They'll be so excited to go to New York,"

"I'm not sure,"

"Please Larry? It'll only be for a few weeks…"

"Well…alright,"

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek

A week later, Gladys and her three children arrived at La Guardia airport. Lola and Katie were excited to have taken their first ever plane ride; Brendan, however, was still feeling nauseous. After passing through customs, they were greeted by Marian, whom was nine months pregnant, and her husband Alex.

"Marian!" Gladys hugged her sister

"Gladys! I'm so happy you're here!" she smiled

"Hello Alex,"

"Hi Gladys," he greeted

Alex was a calm and collected rabbit. He had reddish brown fur and dark green eyes.

"You remember the kids," said Glady

"Yes," he said, "Katie, Lola and Brendan."

"Hi," said the kids

"You all look so precious!" said Marian

"Here let me get your bags," offered Alex

Alex grabbed the largest bags and carried them off to the car outside. The others followed him. He did his best to stuff the bags in the trunk. The family was cramped inside the car. He got in the drivers seat and drove to their apartment in the city.

They lived in a condo on the West Side of Manhattan. It was a very spacious dwelling on the 22nd floor. It had three bedrooms, a huge bathroom, a beautiful kitchen, and a cozy living room.

"My goodness!" said Gladys, "this is beautiful!"

"Thank you," said Marian, "feel free to look around."

The kids wandered around the apartment. Lola looked out the window and saw the skyline. She shifted to the side so she could see the Hudson River through the buildings and look upon Jersey's shore. Kate came to the window and looked around as well.

"This place is huge!" said Lola

"Yeah," agreed Katie

"Too high…" someone muttered

They turned around and saw Brendan slouched on the couch.

"Come look outside," said Lola

"I don't wanna…" he mumbled

"Yup, it's official. He's afraid of heights," said Kate

"No I'm not…"

"You were sick on the plane, and now you won't even go near the window…you're afraid of heights."

"Beh…" he quickly shut his mouth and ran to the bathroom. The sound of puking came through the hallway.

"Eww…" said the girls

Two days later…

Gladys went into the city to take care of some business. The kids were in the apartment with Alex and Marian.

"I'm bored…" said Lola

"Me too…" said Brendan

"I'm tired of being inside. I want to go out. I want to do something,"

"We haven't even gone sightseeing yet…" complained Katie

Marian walked into the room.

"I'm sorry kids," she said, "but you're mom has to take care of some errands before we can go sightseeing. And I can't take you guys out in my condition…"

The kids looked at the floor sadly. Marian didn't know what to do. Then she had an idea.

"Alex?" she called

Alex came from the other room.

"Yes?" he asked

"Can you take the kids to the park around the corner? They're so bored,"

"Ok, you kids want to go?"

Lola and Brendan perked up.

"The park?" they asked

"The park…" mumbled Kate

"Yeah, there's a basketball court and…"

"Oh! Let's go!" said Lola getting up

"Just as long as it's on the ground, I'm in," said Brendan

"Well…there's nothing else to do, and I'm tired of watching these day time dramas on tv," hesitated Katie

Lola ran to the room and searched through Brendan's luggage. She found what she was looking for. She came out the room, wearing a pair of shorts.

"You don't mind if I borrow these? Do you Brendan?"

"Huh? Nah whatever…" he muttered

"You know mom doesn't like it when you wear boy clothes," said Katie

"She also doesn't like it when I get the skirts dirty,"

Katie shrugged.

Alex took the kids down in the elevator. He led them around the block, to a small playground nestled between two buildings. Beside the playground were the basketball and handball courts. There was already a pair of young teenage boys playing on one of the courts. Lola, Brendan, and Alex went to the empty court opposite them. Kate went to sit at the bench. Alex took out a basketball from his duffle bag and passed it to Lola. He was about to join them on the court when he noticed Katie on the bench.

"Katie," said Alex, "you came to the park and you're just going to sit there?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like playing basketball," she said zoning out, particularly in the direction of the boys

Alex shrugged and turned to see Lola and Brendan passing the ball.

"Alright you guys, you two against me," he said

Lola and Brendan turned to each other, then towards their uncle.

"Alright," said Lola. She bounced passed the ball to him.

Lola and Brendan got on defense, while Alex took the ball and dribbled it. Lola approached him first. She was steady, waiting for her move. She struck and stole the ball from him. She passed it to her brother, and he shot. However he missed; and Alex caught the rebound. Alex tried another attempt; Brendan blocked him, but it was too late. Alex made a lay up and scored a basket.

"Loser's ball…" he taunted passing the ball to Brendan.

"Ha ha…"

Brendan passed it to Lola, and she ran to the basket. When Alex got in her way, she dodged him and made the shot. It went in. She caught the rebound, and passed it to her uncle.

"Nice one," he complimented

"Thanks,"

The game continued. Alex was impressed with their skills, particularly Lola. She had a lot of speed and accuracy. The game was then interrupted by the boys from the other court.

"Hey," said one of the boys, "you wanna play a full court game?"

The boys were a bit older than Brendan, just about Katie's age. They seemed to be speaking only to Alex and Brendan though.

"Sure," said Brendan

"I'll sit this one out," said Alex, "I'm tired. You kids play."

He went to sit on the bench next to Kate. The boys looked at Lola, then at each other. Lola noticed the look of disgust on their faces. Then a mischievous smile crept on to their faces.

"You two, versus the two of us," said one of the boys

"Fine," said Lola sternly

The players took positions at center court. Lola stood in position for the jump ball while one of the boys, John, took position opposite her. He didn't say a word, but the look on his face made it very clear what he was thinking. And Lola knew all to well…

_Just because I'm a girl you think this is gonna be easy? We'll see about that!_

He tossed the ball in the air; they both jumped for it. Lola managed to catch it first and pass it to Brendan. Brendan dribbled to the basket, he dodged the other boy, whom was Carlos, and however John stole it. He made a mad dash for the basket, but Lola was quick to get back on defense. He shot the ball but Lola blocked it. Brendan caught the ball and made another try for the basket. He got past Carlos and took the shot. It rolled on the rim and slid into the basket. They scored the first two points.

"Alright!" cheered Brendan

The two boys were surprised by Lola's performance. However, they didn't show it. They passed the ball to each other and advanced onto the basket. John had the ball and dribbled towards the basket. Brendan tried to block him, but John passed the ball. However Lola intercepted that pass and made a race for the basket. The boys tried to catch up with her but it was too late, she already made a clean shot. She caught the ball and passed it to John; giving him an evil smirk.

_Take that...heh heh_

He grew annoyed of that.

He passed the ball to Carlos and they tried again. Carlos had possession and made a go for the basket. He got past Brendan and came face to face with Lola. She blocked him with arms spread wide. He couldn't get past her. He then forcibly pushed his way through, knocking her to the ground. She fell to the ground, scraping her elbow on the pavement. She glared at him as she pulled herself up from the ground. After making the shot, Carlos came towards her.

"Sorry," he said, "are you ok?"

His words were insincere

"I'm fine," she said without a trace of emotion in her voice. She dusted herself off and took her place under the basket. She passed the ball to Brendan and he went towards the basket. He made a shot from the foul line, however he missed. Carlos caught the ball and began to run towards his basket. However before he could even make it to his foul line, Lola stole the ball and ran towards her basket. She easily got away from John and made a perfectly clean shot from the side line.

The game continued on and on. After several shots, passes, and bruises…the game was coming to an end. They were tied evenly. The boys had the ball, while the siblings defended. Carlos made the first attempt, and Lola blocked him. He passed the ball to John and he made a shot. It missed and Brendan caught the rebound. He ran towards the basket; but he met with Carlos. He passed the ball to his sister and she did her best to keep it from Carlos who was blocking her. She faked him out and took a jump shot; it hit the backboard and went into the basket.

The boys stood in shock. They couldn't believe a girl beat them. Brendan and Lola high-fived each other. Carlos gripped the ball and gritted his teeth. John put his hand on his shoulder. He calmed down. John came towards Brendan and shook his hand.

"Good game," he said

"Thanks," responded Brendan

John came towards Lola.

"You play pretty good," he said. His gaze showed no anger. Lola nodded in response. He walked passed them.

"Yeah…" added Carlos, "you play pretty good…for a girl…"

His eyes met with hers. He smirked and walked away. Lola clutched her fist. _Grr..._

"Wow, you guys were great," said Alex getting up from the bench

"Thanks," boasted Brendan, "it was all because of my awesome skills."

Lola ignored what he said and walked away from the court.

"Well Lola…" said Katie, "seems to me that you have a little crush on someone…"

Lola glared at her.

"I saw you two staring at each other. I think it's so cute when little kids are in love."

"WHAT!" she yelled "You must be out of your mind!"

"Don't deny it…"

"Shut up Katie! I'm not boy crazy like you are!"

"Lola! Katie! That's enough!" said Alex

"She started it!" yelled Lola

"Calm down, girls,"

Lola folded her arms and turned away. Katie couldn't help but chuckle mischieviously at her little sister.

"Let's go home," said Alex

Back at the apartment…

Lola was still miffed about the incident at the park. She kept to herself, just staring out the window of the apartment building.

"_You play pretty good for a girl"…pfft…Stupid jerk…_

Just then there was a phone call. Marian answered the phone. After speaking for a few moments, she got off the phone and went towards the children.

"Lola, Katie, it was your mother. She wants you to go meet up with her,"

"Where?" asked Katie

"On Broadway,"

"Oh! Cool!"

"Why do we have to meet her there?" asked Lola

"She says there's something she has to show you girls,"

"What about me?" asked Brendan

"She said it was a 'mother daughter…s' thing,"

"Whatever,"

"Alex will take you girls? The subways can be pretty tricky when you don't know where you're going,"

After riding in the trains, the group came out the station and was struck by the lights of Broadway. Even though it was past sunset, it seemed bright as day. The girls were amazed with so many lights and action bustling about on the famous street.

"This is so romantic," sighed Katie

"I've never seen so many people…so many…lights," muttered Lola

Alex led them to further down. However at one street, he took a turn, the girls followed. They were now in a less crowded place of the city. He stopped in front of an old building.

"This is the place," he said

"Here?" asked Kate, "I thought we were staying on Broadway."

"Yeah, well there are off-Broadway theaters too."

"This is a theater?" asked Lola

Suddenly, from the doors emerged Gladys.

"Hello girls," she said

"Hi mom," they said

Gladys took one look at Lola and was unpleasantly surprised with Lola wearing one of Brendan's shorts. Not to mention that they were dirty.

"Lola? What happened to you? Why aren't you wearing a skirt?"

"Umm…because all my skirts were dirty," said Lola. She cursed at herself for forgetting to change back.

"You could've worn one of Katie's skirts,"

"They're too big,"

"Hey I'm not fat…" said Katie

"I didn't say that,"

"Alright, alright…We'll talk about this later. But first I want to show you something. Come in come in, don't be shy,"

They all followed her in. As they walked through the doors, they saw an old lobby and staircase. The wood was moldy and paint was chipping off the walls. They went up the stairs.

"What is this place?" asked Lola

Gladys turned on the lights and revealed the innards of the theater. There were rows of red cushioned chairs, and even balconies on the sidewalls. It used to be a majestic theater in its prime, but now it rests peacefully; Home to cobwebs and mice.

"This is where I made my debut," she said leading them down the aisle.

"My father was co-owner of this theater. I would always come here after school. I would hang around with the actors. Sing the songs…learn the dance numbers…I wanted to be just like them."

She got on stage.

"Then one day, I decide to take my shot. I auditioned for a role and I got the part. It wasn't much…just a chorus girl. Oh but it was wonderful! Singing! Dancing! It was a magical moment. I've never seen so many people smile. But now it's to be torn down, and I wanted to spend the last moments here with you two. "

The girls got up on stage, however Alex sat on one of the front row seats; causing a little dust cloud.

Gladys walked off towards stage left and pulled out a piano. She brought out a stool and sat down. She motioned for the girls to come closer.

"You girls remember what I taught you about reading music?"

"Yes?" they answered

"Here, try this,"

"You mean we're gonna sing here? Now?" asked Katie

Gladys nodded

"Cool!" squealed Katie

"I want you girls to know what it's like to sing on a real stage. To feel what I felt my first time. Just imagine a full audience, a large red curtain, an orchestra in the pit, and a spotlight all for you."

Gladys handed them sheet music. The yellowish paper was a score from West Side Story. Katie's eyes widened, she held it close to her chest and squealed in delight. Lola wasn't as excited as her sister.

"Katie, you're an alto so you'll sing Anita's part. Lola, you're a soprano, take Maria's part," said Gladys

"I'm not too sure…" said Lola

"Just try Lola, it'll be fun,"

Gladys gave them their starting notes. She then began the melody. Anita was first.

A boy like that who'd kill your brother,

Forget that boy and find another,

One of your own kind,

Stick to your own kind!

A boy like that will give you sorrow,

You'll meet another boy tomorrow,

One of your own kind,

Stick to your own kind

A boy who kills cannot love,

A boy who kills has no heart.

And it's the boy who gets your love and gets your heart!

Very smart, Maria, very smart!

A boy like that wants one thing only,

And when he's done he'll leave you lonely.

He'll murder your love;

He murdered mine

Just wait and see,

Just wait, Maria,

Just wait and see!

Lola took a breath as her part came.

Oh no, Anita, no!

Anita no!

It isn't true, not for me

It's true for you, not for me

I hear your words

And in my head

I know they're smart.

But my heart, Anita,

But my heart

Knows they're wrong

You should know better,

You were in love,

Or so you said.

You should know better…

I have a love and it's all that I have,

Right or wrong, what else can I do?

I love him; I'm his

And everything he is, I am too.

I have a love and it's all that I need,

Right or wrong, and he needs me too.

I love him, we're one,

There's nothing to be done.

Not a thing I can do,

But hold him, hold him forever.

Be with him now, tomorrow,

And all of my life!

Then they were together in unison

When love comes so strong,

There is no right or wrong,

You're love is…you're life

They're voices echoed in the mostly empty theater. As the last echo died down, Alex and Gladys's applause filled the air.

"Beautiful!" said Gladys, "there were just a few things wrong."

"Aww…but mom I thought this was just for fun," said Lola

"It is, but I'm just going to give you some pointers. Kate, you were perfect. You have a beautiful strong alto voice. Great pitch and all your notes were on point."

Kate smiled from ear to ear. It wasn't very often her mother complimented her on something.

"Lola…you need to work on those high notes."

Lola sighed.

"You were doing great; it's just this one part where you kind of…cracked. Here try this. Stand up straight and keep your feet shoulder width apart. When it gets to that part, pick a spot out in front of you, and sing to it. Make sure you take a deep breath and pinch yourself when you have to go up high. Now take it from 'be with him now…'"

Lola rolled her eyes and stood center stage. She chose to look at a clock above the balcony. She placed her feet correctly and took her breath.

Be with him now, tomorrow

And all….of my life!

She barely made it to the last, highest note.

"Much better," said Gladys, "just keep practicing and you'll get it perfectly."

"Mom…I'm not much of a singer…" said Lola

"Nonsense Lola, you have a beautiful voice, you just need the skills in order to become the best."

"But…"

"Trust me, sweetie. Once you experience the stage, there's nothing like it…you'll fall in love."

* * *

_I'm not much of an actress, or singer…sure I love singing, but it's not something I would want as a career. Mom wanted me to become a performer, just like her. Why couldn't she see that it wasn't for me? She never really accepted….the things that I liked, or didn't like…nothing I did was ever good enough for her._

"Mom? What are you thinking?"

"Hmm? Oh…nothing,"

Lola's mind came back to the car. The radio was on commercials and the others in the car were fairly silent. Just then another song came on. Bugs turned up the volume. Everyone in the car started to move to the music.

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

We are family

Get up everybody and sing!

* * *

A/N: All I have to say is…foreshadowing!!!

"Only the Young" is copyrighted by Journey

"A boy Like That/I Have a Love" from West Side Story is copyrighted by Columbia

"We Are Family" is copyrighted by Sister Sledge


	11. Memory

"Hi!"

"Hi mom,"

Gladys embraced Lola.

"Bugs dear, great to see you," she hugged him as well, "and my two darlings!"

"Hi," he said

"Hi grandm-uff!" said the twins as they were smothered by her hug

They came inside. The house was filled with delectable aromas. Upon entering the living room, they noticed they weren't the only ones here.

"Brendan!"

"Lola!"

The two siblings embraced each other.

"It's been ages since I've seen you!"

"Yeah little sis," he noticed Bugs and the kids, "hey Bugs! Great to see you!"

"Likewise," smiled Bugs

"Hi uncle Brendan!" said the twins

He hugged them both.

The twins also saw their grandfather there. Larry got up from the couch he was sitting on.

"Hi family," said Larry

"Grandpa!" tackled the twins

"That makes me sound old…"

"You are," smirked Lola

"Hardy har har…"

After a while of chit chatting, Gladys drew everyone's attention.

"You guys want to watch a movie?"

"Ok," said the kids

Gladys smiled and went to the stand and looked through her collection of home videos. She then pulled out a tape.

"Wait mom…" said Lola, "is that what I think it is?"

"No…"

"Then?"

"It's your cousin Jasmine's…"

"Oh…"

"You two were so cute. I have to show this one."

Lola and Brendan looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The rest however, were a little curious.

Gladys put on the tape and played it. The picture came into focus.

* * *

They were at the Statue of Liberty. Twelve-year-old Lola was looking out the observatory, wearing a green crown. Beside her was sixteen-year-old Kate, wearing a similar crown.

"Wow mom! This is so exciting!" said Lola

"It's beautiful isn't it?" responded Gladys

"It sure is! I can see the whole city from up here! Wow! Those Twin Towers are so tall!" exclaimed Katie

"We should head down soon," said Alex, "I don't want to leave Marian alone for so long."

"But Brendan is with her," said Lola

"No, it's better that we go now," said Gladys

The girls reluctantly left with the two adults. After climbing all the way down, they found Brendan and Marian waiting for them at one of the benches.

"How'd you like the view?" asked Marian

"It was cool," said Lola

"It was so wonderful! I could see the whole skyline!" said Katie

"Hey Brendan…"

"What?" muttered their acrophobic brother

"You missed out on a lot of fun,"

"Shut up…"

He folded his arms and turned away from his sisters.

"Marian, you alright?" asked Alex

"I'm fine, you worry too much,"

"But you're condition is too delicate…it's a bad idea that you've come out,"

"Alex darling, I'm pregnant not sick…" she smiled, "you can't lock me up. I'm a free spirit! Besides, I want to spend time with the family."

"He's right," said Gladys, "you have to be careful."

"Oh…" she waved them off, "you're being silly."

"Well, we should head off, the last ferry is about to leave for the day," said Alex

The group went off towards the dock. The kids rushed towards the front, while Alex and Gladys helped Marian find a seat. The three siblings pushed their way past the other kids trying to get to the bow of the ferry. They made it in time as the boat blew its horn and pulled out of the dock.

Alex came with his camcorder to find the kids.

"Hey guy and gals," he said, "say something to the camera."

"Hello my adoring public," said Katie, "I'd like to thank all the little people I had to step on to get here."

Behind her Lola was making fun of her by sticking her nose up on the air and lip syncing to what she was saying. Brendan was adding an extra set of bunny ears to her head. They quickly stopped when Katie faced them.

"Uh…" said Brendan, "hi?"

He pulled Lola into the camera's view

"Umm…hi there! This is Lola reporting from the S.S. Drip, we are currently heading thirty-miles per hour…err…knots…whatever it is! Towards the island of Manhattan…we have just come from visiting the big green lady in the middle of the bay, aka the Statue of Liberty. Here with me is Brendan Bunny. Brendan, what did you see?"

"I didn't see nothing…"

"Eww…double negative…"

Just then there was a bit of commotion towards the back of the ferry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there seems to be a disturbance in the ferry. Let's investigate shall we?"

Alex and the kids went to see what it was about.

"Alex!" came a familiar voice, "it's Marian!"

"What!?"

He pushed through the crowd and found Marian taking quick breaths, grasping onto Gladys's hand.

"The baby's coming!" she cringed

"Ok, just keep breathing…I'll…I'll…" he was becoming nervous

"Go tell the captain!" yelled Gladys

"Right!"

Alex went off to seek the captain.

"Oh my gosh! She's having the baby!" said Katie excitedly

Lola and Brendan looked on with confusion.

"And we'll be back after these messages,"

Alex raced through the ship until he finally found the captain.

"What's wrong?" asked the captain

"My wife! She's having a baby!"

The captain pulled out a radio.

"Coast guard, cost guard. This is Captain Barlow of the 'Liberty Ferry', I need an ambulance at the dock ASAP; I have a woman in labor, over."

Upon arriving at the dock, the Alex and a crew member helped Marian off the boat and into the ambulance. The couple went together inside the ambulance. Gladys, with camera in hand, and the kids took a cab and followed them.

Gladys and her children arrived at the hospital just as Marian was taken through the emergency doors. They rushed out and followed her. They found the room where Marian and Alex were. The doctor and nurses were too preoccupied to notice the visitors there.

"You're doing great Marian," said Gladys

Alex was holding onto Marian's hand as she heaved.

"Push!" commanded the doctor

Brendan was about to puke. Lola and Katie looked on wide eyed; however Kate's look was more of amazement, as opposed to Lola's, which was slight disgust.

Marian screamed in agony, the kids cringed. Then another cry was heard in the room. Then everything seemed to stop.

"It's a girl," said the doctor

Marian and Alex were in tears when they saw their daughter for the first time.

"Oh Alex…" she sighed

"Marian…she's gorgeous," he smiled

"Oh my goodness…" she cried of utter happiness

"Let's name her…Jasmine,"

"Jasmine…" she repeated, "I love it."

It was a tender moment, and Gladys caught it all on tape.

"Wow!" said Kate

"Wasn't that something?" exclaimed Gladys

"Beautiful!"

Gladys turned towards her youngest.

"What's the matter Lola?" asked Gladys

Lola turned towards her mother.

"I am never having kids…"

* * *

"I think that is so hilarious…" said Brendan

"Shut up," said Lola

"The irony of it all!" he laughed

The others in the room laughed as well.

"Oh really, mister manly man?" Lola reached for the controller

She fast-forwarded to another part of the tape. The family burst into laugher when they saw the young Brendan fainted on the hospital floor.

"Har har har…" he muttered

After a good laugh, Gladys took out the tape and put it back in its casing.

"What shall we watch now?"

"Why can't we watch HBO like everyone else?" complained Lola

She shooed her and continued rummaging through her collection of family tapes.

Lola was getting thirsty, so she got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. After getting a bit of juice, Larry came in.

"Hey kiddo, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure,"

"Your mom needs a cake from the bakery, can you go pick it up?"

"Ok,"

"Here's the receipt,"

She took the slip of paper from his hand.

"I saw her pick out one of your tapes,"

"Oh," she said catching onto his drift, "thanks dad."

Lola finished her drink and went out of the house. As she was about to open the door to her car, Sean came running out the house.

"Mom? Can I come with you?"

"Sure,"

Sean got into the passenger's seat. Lola started the car and backed out of the driveway. Her parent's house was a twenty minute drive on the highway to the bakery. When they got into town, they found the bakery on the main road.

Once inside…

Lola gave the man at the register the receipt and waited for him to get the cake. Sean was looking through the glass, eyeing the sweets hungrily. The man returned from the back with the cake. He gave it to Lola in a white package. Sean looked sad and reluctantly left the display of delicious dilectables. Lola noticed his expression.

"You want something?"

"Umm…can I get those cookies?"

Lola looked at the chocolate cookies he was pointing at. She nodded.

"Can I get a box of those cookies?"

The man complied and presented them with a lavender box full of the cookies. Lola paid for them and Sean smiled.

"Thanks Mom!"

They went out to the car. Sean opened the trunk and Lola put the cake inside. They went inside the car and drove off again.

While on the highway…

"Mmm! These are so good!" said Sean through a mouthful of cookies. He handed his mom the box, and Lola took out a cookie for herself.

"You're right!" she said after taking a bite

They both finished off the cookies.

"We have to get rid of the evidence when we get home," smiled Lola, "or they'll complain 'why didn't you buy some for the rest of us!'"

"It's our little secret,"

Sean was in thought for a moment. As they got off the highway; Sean finally gathered the courage to ask his mom something.

"Mom, can I drive?"

Lola looked at him, then at the road. They were off the highway, and there was practically no traffic on these roads.

_Why not?_

Lola parked on the shoulder.

"Ok," she said unbuckling the seatbelt and opening the door. Sean smiled and eagerly got out of the car. He sat on the driver's seat, and felt the steering wheel in his hands. As Lola got in, they both buckled up.

"First thing you do is adjust the mirrors,"

Sean moved the rear-view mirror, and made sure the side-view mirrors were alright. He grabbed for the stick.

"Put your foot on the brakes first,"

"Which one's the brake?"

"The big one,"

Sean did so; then put the automatic car into 'drive'.

"Ok now…slowly…woah!"

Sean let the brake go too fast and stomped hard on the gas.

"Easy easy!" said Lola

Sean took pressure off the pedal and drove at a slower pace. They came to an intersection, with a stop sign.

"Ok, now slowdown,"

Sean let go of the gas and stepped on the brake. The car stopped abruptly at the sign.

"Sorry…" said Sean

"You have to slowdown to a stop…ok? Now look both ways then go."

He did so and they continued on their way. Sean was starting to get the hang of it.

"Who taught you how to drive?"

"My dad,"

"Oh,"

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell ya that…"

* * *

The Bunny family had finally acquired a house in the suburbs. It was a cozy place, just the right size for them. The children had begun school again and life finally seemed normal.

One day, Lola came home after her after school activities. Her mother had suggested giving them all extracurricular activities. Lola was taking gymnastics class, Katie was taking piano lessons, and Brendan was on a baseball team. Lola set down her duffle bag and went upstairs. She changed into her regular clothes and started doing her homework.

After awhile, Larry arrived home.

"Lola?" he called

"Yeah?" she answered

"Come downstairs,"

Lola shut her book and went downstairs.

"Come on kiddo, remember what I promised today?"

"The driving?"

"Yup,"

Lola smiled. Earlier that week, Lola had gathered the courage to ask her Dad if she could drive the car. He'd been so busy, he didn't have time. But now she was going to have her chance.

He went out back to get the car. Lola went to get her jacket; she saw her brother plopped in front of the TV.

"Where you going?" he asked

"Dad's gonna let me drive the car,"

He looked at her, then let out a small chuckle.

"What?"

"Heh…you have no idea what's coming…"

Lola cocked an eyebrow. She walked out the door and went inside the car. Larry drove the van out, to go to the park where she could practice.

Once they got to the park, Larry and Lola switched sides. Lola was excited, she clasped onto the steering wheel and took a close look at the speedometer. Larry got inside the passenger side. He buckled up, and she followed suit. She made a grab for the stick.

"First thing you do is adjust the mirrors," he commanded

Lola moved the rear-view mirror, and made sure she could see the side-view mirrors alright. She tried again for the stick.

"No, put your foot on the brakes first,"

She looked down at the two pedals.

"Which one's the brake?"

"The big one,"

Lola did so

"Now you can put it into 'D',"

Lola pressed the button on the stick and pulled down towards the 'D'.

"Ok now…slowly…!"

Lola let the brake go too fast and stomped too hard on the gas.

"Lola! Easy easy!" he yelled

Lola took pressure off the pedal and drove at a slower pace.

"Not so hard, ok?"

"Sorry…"

They came to an intersection, with a stop sign.

"Ok, now slowdown,"

Lola let go of the gas and stepped on the brake. The car stopped abruptly at the sign. Larry glared at her.

"Sorry…"

"You have to slowdown to a stop…ok? Now look both ways then go."

She did so and they continued on their way.

After a while of practicing and going round the park, Lola was finally getting the hang of it.

"You want to drive home?"

"Uh…ok,"

Lola exited the park, and took the car on the streets. There was no traffic, so Lola went a little faster than what she had been doing at the park. She got to the busier part of town, and there were more cars on the road. Lola was starting to get nervous.

She came up to an intersection; the light had just turned yellow. There was a hasty driver behind Lola who honked at her to hurry up. Lola got nervous and ran through the intersection.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Larry, "the light was RED!"

"No it wasn't…it was yellow…" she mumbled terrified

"When it's yellow, you have to SLOW DOWN not SPEED UP!"

"But…that guy was…"

"I don't care. You have to do what the light says!"

"Ok…" she squeaked

Lola clutched the steering wheel and was extremely quiet and tense throughout the rest of the drive.

Lola pulled up to the driveway and turned off the car. They both got out of the car. Lola handed her father the keys. He took them and put his hand over her shoulder.

"You have to understand Lola, that driving is a big responsibility," he said calmly, 'you did very well for your first try."

Lola smiled weakly.

Once they both entered the house, they were both surprised to hear yelling in the house. They walked in further into the house, and they saw that Gladys and Katie were arguing. They turned and saw them enter; they became silent for a moment.

"Lola, go upstairs," said Larry

Lola obeyed.

Once she was upstairs, she saw Brendan leaning over the railing. He motioned for her to be quiet. The fight resumed.

"You don't appreciate anything that I do! I'm always left out, pushed aside. You never cared for me!"

"You are so ungrateful! I gave you life! Is this how you repay me?!"

"I never asked to be born!"

"How can you have such disrespect for life?!"

"It's my life! I can do whatever the hell I want with it!"

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!"

"Kate! Do NOT raise your voice in this house like that!" yelled Larry

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my father!"

Lola and Brendan heard running footsteps. They both hid away, and saw it was Kate who ran up the stairs and locked herself inside her room. They could hear Gladys crying downstairs.

"What did I do wrong to deserve this??" she wailed angrily

Lola looked at Brendan. She was scared and confused.

'_You're not my father?' What did she mean by that?_

* * *

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

They had just arrived back at the house. Sean had turned off the car and everything.

"You ok? You seemed to be gone for a moment,"

"No I'm ok,"

"You sure?"

"I'm fine don't worry…" she smiled reassuringly, "you should worry about that cake though…" she said changing the subject

"Oh no…"


	12. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

The rest of the evening went well. They all enjoyed the banquet Gladys had prepared for them. They watched more home movies, much to Lola and Brendan's dismay. It was a pleasant evening, reminiscing in the past. After a few stories and jokes, the night had come to an end and it was time to go home.

Bugs and Lola got up from the couch.

"Where'd the kids go?" asked Lola

"They went to the trophy room with Dad," answered Brendan, "I guess they got tired of seeing home videos."

The two parents went down the hallway and found the kids with Larry in the trophy room. They were finishing up their slices of cake and admiring a display case.

"Hey Mom," said Sean, "I didn't know you won a trophy for gymnastics."

"And ice skating…swimming…track…soccer…" said Tanya as she pointed to Lola's various awards and achievements.

"Yeah…" said Lola trailing off

"Geez Mom, what didn't you do?"

Lola let out a nervous chuckle. She turned to her father with mock frustration.

"Dad, I thought it was mom's job to embarrass me,"

"Hey it wasn't my fault, they dad-napped me,"

"We wanted to know who's trophies these were…so we asked Grandpa," said Sean

"Besides…Grandma's tapes were starting to freak us out…"

"I can relate to that," said Lola

"Hey, how come I wasn't invited?" said Brendan

He came into the room and looked over the trophies.

"Hey! Where are mine?"

"It's right there…" said Larry

Brendan squinted at them.

"All I see...is…Lola…Lola….Lola…Lola…one Kate…Lola…Lola…"

Larry took his son's head and put it on the medal right in front of him.

"That little thing?"

"Yeah…"

"Pfft…bowling…"

Brendan staggered out of the room. The twins giggled.

"Alright kids, we gotta go home," said Bugs

"Aww…Can we stay?" asked Tanya and Sean

Lola looked at Bugs. He smiled at her in approval.

"It's alright with me," said Bugs

"Mom?" asked Tanya

"Of course you can," she said

"Yay!"

"Dad?" asked Lola

"You know they're always welcome here,"

He patted the twins on their head.

"Go tell Grandma,"

"OK!"

Tanya and Sean went out the trophy room and searched for Gladys. They found her cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Grandma! Mommy said we can stay tonight!"

"Oh wonderful!"

"It isn't any trouble, is it?" said Lola coming in

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Don't worry about a thing sweetie. I have extra clothes for them and everything. We're going to have fun, aren't we kids?"

"Yeah," they smiled

"Alright mom," said Lola. She turned towards her twins, "you two behave,"

"Yes mom," said Sean

"You know what happens if you don't,"

"Yes…" said Tanya

"No… you don't know my Dad very well…"

Larry came in and gave the twins his trademark stern look.

"You know that nobody plays games with me," said Larry as he crossed his arms and looked down upon them. The twins gulped, then nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea…" whispered Tanya to Sean

"Have fun you two," said Bugs as he kissed their cheeks.

The kids said their goodbyes to their father. Lola kissed them and hugged them as well.

When Lola and Bugs turned around, Larry gave the twins a wink. He kneeled down to them so he could be at their level.

"Don't worry, we'll get to play some 'Street Fighter',"

"YES!" cheered the kids

Sean and Tanya went to the TV in the living room; they plopped down next to their uncle Brendan.

However, something was bothering Tanya. It was too simple she thought; her mother never let them sleepover anywhere. This was to rare an occasion for her mother to just say 'OK'.

When her parents were about to head out of the door, Tanya approached Lola.

"Mommy, how come you never let us go over any of our friend's house for a sleepover?"

Lola turned around to face the curious look on her daughter's face.

"Because I don't know them," she answered frankly

"Yes you do,"

"I mean I don't know their parents," Lola sighed, "we'll talk about this later ok."

"Ok,"

"Bye you guys," said Bugs

Gladys and Larry waved them goodbye.

"Bye sweetie,"

"Bye kiddo, Bye Bugs,"

They watched as the car drove away. They closed the door and went back to the room.

"Come on! Let's play!" said Sean

"Pfft! 'Street Fighter'…I was the master at that game!" said Brendan as his eyes were struggling to open

"It was the only thing you ever did…" said Larry

"Yeah…if I could have entered a 'Street Fighter' tournament…all those trophies woulda been mine!"

Larry and the twins looked back at him. Brendan was barely awake. He grabbed the controller and squinted at the screen.

"Let's go!" he said

"This oughta be easy…" said Tanya

In the car…

The atmosphere in the vehicle was of an uncomfortable calm. The radio was low, and Lola had been oddly silent throughout the drive. Bugs was pondering something that Tanya had said earlier.

"That's true," he said breaking the silence, "you never let them sleepover any of their friends' house,"

"I just…I dunno," she responded while looking out the window

"You have to relax a bit,"

"I can't, I worry about them too much,"

"You're too overprotective,"

There was a long pause. Bugs turned to face her; she seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I…don't want to think about it…"

_Not ever…_

* * *

It had been about a month since the terrible argument. And since then there had been many others. It hurt Lola to see her mother and her sister fight. She felt guilty because her sister was so horribly jealous of her; and her mother always showed favoritism for her rather than her sister. Lola always wanted to somehow end the fights, but she didn't. She knew no way and no how.

One night, Larry and Gladys were talking alone on the porch. It was late and all the children were asleep.

"Oh Larry, I don't know what to do," said Gladys, "Kate has never been so difficult."

"She's going through a phase,"

"I feel that I'm losing her. That she never wants to see me, or be anywhere near me,"

"She's just confused,"

She sighed. Larry put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ever since I told her…she took it pretty bad. But I had to; she had to know the truth,"

"You know that I love you, both of you. She is my daughter, no matter what the circumstances,"

"I know, and I thank you for it. Because you accepted us both into your family. Most of the men I knew would have left us…but you took us both as we were. And for that, I am eternally grateful,"

Gladys felt herself tear up. She lay her head on his shoulders, he caressed her hair.

"I'm just so scared…that he…may try to come back,"

"I won't let that happen,"

He held onto her tight and soothed her. Gladys felt safe and relieved in his arms. After some time passed, they both decided it was time to go to sleep. As they came inside and shut the door, the phone rang.

"Who could be calling this time of night?"

Gladys went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Gladys…"

She froze. That voice sounded so strangely familiar. But before she could ask, the person hung up. She placed the phone down on the receiver.

"Gladys?" asked Larry

She looked up at him straight in the eye.

"It was him…"

It was a new day, the classes the kids had been taking on the side were over and they were taking new ones. Brendan was on the football team now. Gladys had signed both Lola and Kate for the same ballet class. Kate didn't like being around her sister, and Lola could feel the anger and resent within her. She dreaded the days she had to go with her sister to class.

Lola, having a talent for physical activity, was great at every session. Kate wasn't bad herself, but that didn't stop her from being jealous. This particular day, they were performing a routine with the others in the class. They were graceful as they spun and jumped in the air. In her fourth spin, however, Kate tripped, causing Lola and another girl to crash to the ground, the routine was thus ruined.

"Oh Kate! What happened?" asked the instructor

"I'm sorry Madame Toussou," she said as she hung her head low.

"It's alright..." she said, but then she turned serious, "you're just not disciplined enough."

Kate looked up at her.

"Go to the mirror, and practice again,"

Kate got up and went to the mirror.

"Lola, Gloria, both of you alright?"

They nodded

"You two were marvelous, go with the others and take a break,"

"Madame Toussou?" asked Lola

"Yes?"

"Must you be so hard on her?"

"Lola, dancing takes discipline, she has to learn control. Only then will she become a great dancer."

Lola looked over at Kate, she could see the glare of envy shot her way. Lola gave her a sympathetic look, then went with the others.

Class was over. The Bunny sisters were walking home. Lola was gathering the courage to speak to her.

"Kate…I'm sorry," she mumbled

"For what? You didn't do anything," she shot back, "all you were was perfect. Little miss perfect! The sweet innocent angel!"

"I'm not perfect,"

"But I am beneath you…"

"No you're not!"

"I am! I'm nothing but an accident! I was never meant to be born! I was Mom's mistake!"

"No! Mom loves you…"

"Well she never shows it…"

"But she does love you! If you meant nothing to her, then why is she still taking care of you? She could've abandoned you! Left you on the street like a piece of garbage! Tell me that!"

"Pity…that's all…"

"No…"

"I have half her blood…and she took pity on that half…"

"Kate, please…"

"Shut up…don't talk to me…"

Kate walked ahead of Lola. She wanted to be alone, but Lola was going to keep her in her sights. Lola had learned only recently of the truth between her and Kate; that they were half sisters. Gladys had explained to Lola that she was in another relationship before she met Larry. But the other man had abandoned them; leaving her to raise Katie on her own.

_All this time….living a lie. I have…no idea how she feels. To find out that…that the family you have isn't really yours. Oh Kate I'm so sorry…_

The streets were pretty lonely, not many people were walking about. It was that way at this time of day. Just about sunset and people were already in their homes. Cars were parked along the streets, silent and motionless. However there was one car who's engine was running. There was a male rabbit, whom got out of the car not too far ahead of the girls. He walked in their direction.

"Hello," said the rabbit

Kate and Lola stopped in their tracks. They were a little scared that a stranger had spoken to them. They looked away from him. They tried to walk past him but he got in front of them.

"Katie…"

Kate's eyes went wide

"Don't you remember me?"

She shook her head and tried to get away. But the man grasped her shoulders.

"It's me…Daddy,"

"Daddy?" whispered Kate with a hint of fear in her voice

"Please tell me you remember…"

"I…don't…" she shook her head

"But it's me!" he begged

Katie didn't make a sound.

"You were so little…but I remember when I held you in my arms,"

She couldn't move.

"You're not our Dad!" said Lola

"Our? So…she's your little sister, is she?"

Kate nodded timidly

"Heh…cute little one, aren't ya?"

Lola eyed him suspiciously

"My Mom told me you were a bad man…she said to never talk to you…" said Kate

He turned suddenly towards her.

"Your mother said that? Why that little…" he clenched his fists. He then held onto Kate once more, "don't listen to what she said. She lied to you. Everything she said about me is a lie!"

Kate was frightened, she couldn't move at all. Lola was confused; she didn't know what was going on...or what to do.

"Come with me," he said, "come with Daddy."

"N-no..Mommy said…" said Kate

"Don't listen to what she says!! I'm your father goddamnit! I would never hurt you…"

Kate was shaking her head. But then the man lost his patience. He grabbed Kate by her arm and pulled her to his car. Lola chased him…

"Let her go! Let her go!" she demanded as she hit him with her fists

But alas it was to no avail. Before she knew it, she too was taken forcefully by him. Both girls began to kick and scream, but it was useless. He was too strong for them, and there was no one there to help them. They were both tossed into the car. He got into the driver's seat and drove the car out of there.

The girls were horrified

"Stop! Let us go!" they wailed

"Stop that whining!" he yelled

He slapped Kate, whom was nearest to him.

"Listen here Kate! You're mother is not going to keep you from me anymore! You're staying with me!"

"No! I want my Mom!!" she yelled through tears

"Shut up!' he slapped her again

Kate's tears were streaming down her cheeks. Lola was horribly terrified. She instinctively held on to her older sister. Kate held protectively onto her as well.

"You can't be my father!"

"Oh but I am…" he said

"My father wouldn't kidnap me…or slap me!" she screamed

"It's called discipline you little brat!" he yelled, "And how can I be kidnapping my own daughter!"

"But you're kidnapping my sister!"

"If she's YOUR sister, then she's MY daughter as well. Why would I want to separate both of you? You two seem so close…"

"Let us go!"

"Shut the hell up!"

The man was fuming. He drove like a madman. Cutting ahead of other drivers and screaming at pedestrians. The girls were sweating, trembling in the back seat. Lola was so scared, she couldn't breathe.

_Oh my god…what is he going to do to us?!_

He aggressively made a stop at a red light and looked at the girls. There was a horrible look on his face; an evil grin crept onto his face. The sisters closed their eyes and screamed at the top of their lungs, with their last bit of hope. But their screams were muffled and their muscles lost their strength…In that moment…

...Lola's memory went blank...

Next thing they knew, they heard the sound of glass breaking. They dared not open their eyes. They heard grunts and the sound of a body hitting the pavement.

"Girls?"

The voice felt like an old friend. They opened their eyes and saw their real father, Larry, leaning over the seat. He pulled them both out of the car. They both clung onto him and began to cry. He put his arms around them and cradled the two sisters.

"Everything's gonna be ok…" he whispered

* * *

Lola's heart was racing. She shot up from the bed and was breathing heavily. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her hands were shaking. She got up from the bed and went towards the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and leaned over the sink. She felt no strength within her.

"Lola?"

Her head was still down.

"Lola, you alright?" asked Bugs in a concerned tone

"Nightmare…" she whispered

She turned around and leaned against the counter. The glass was shaking in her grip. The tears were swelling in her eyes…a pain that she hidden for so long within her heart was relived in her dream…her nightmare. It was a torment that she would forever be cursed with, like a dark thorn deep within her flesh…within her heart. Her tears had escaped from her eyes; she could not bear it any longer. She dropped the glass and it shattered on the kitchen floor. She felt so weak and debilitated…that she collapsed; Bugs had saved her from falling to the floor. He held her tightly and cradled her in his arms. He could feel her shaking body and racing heartbeat. She cried, she cried like a baby in his arms.

"It's alright Lola. Everything's gonna be ok."


	13. Save You

**Save You**

Gladys was pacing back and forth in the living room, like a caged lioness. Nervously scratching her arm, she turned to face Larry, whom looked calm. Even though he looked calm and reserved, he was just as nervous as she was. But he was doing his best to be strong for her.

"Larry…she hasn't come out of her room for days. I don't know what to do!"

"She'll come out of it. She just needs time…"

Ever since the incident, Lola had locked herself away in her room. She wouldn't see or speak to anyone.

Larry tried to comfort her, but he only found himself speaking to the door. Brendan wasn't sure what to do, he tried the door but it was always locked. Countless times, Gladys had tried to reach her, but it was to no avail. She came in by using her key, but Lola was in such a shell, that it didn't matter. She tried to talk to her, to hold her, but she just wouldn't respond at all. They were so worried.

Kate was having a hard time as well, but not as bad as her little sister. She too tried her luck at reaching her.

Kate went to Lola's bedroom door.

"Lola?"

There was no response

"Lola? It's me, Katie…"

Still nothing… Kate tried the door, but it was locked. Kate went to her parent's room and found the spare key. She came back and opened the door slowly. The room was dark, with the blinds closed. Lola's bed was untouched. She opened the door further and saw Lola. She was hunched over her desk, with her head down.

"Lola?"

She didn't move. Was she asleep? Katie edged in closer, until she noticed Lola's subtle breathing. She approached her almost silently, afraid how she would react to her presence. Lola's head was still down; her bangs covering her face and the rest of her medium length hair hanging over her back.

Kate was beside her now and she carefully placed her hand on Lola's shoulder.

"Talk to me…" she whispered, "please?"

There was silence. Kate was waiting for some sort of response.

"Please?"

There was a pause. Lola then slowly looked up at her. Her eyes were red with tears. Her messy hair brushed off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" said Lola

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I… couldn't save you…"

"Lola, there was nothing you could do…there was nothing either of us could do…"

Lola turned away and stared blankly into the wall ahead of her. She sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"I hate feeling so helpless..." she began, "I wanted to do something…I should've fought…I should've…but I didn't…"

"Lola…"

"I was so scared…I couldn't move…and for one moment, I had no idea where I was…I…I blanked out…I don't know how long I was out of it…or what happened to us…in that period of time…"

Kate didn't respond to her. Lola looked towards her silent sister.

"Do you know?"

Kate began to tear up, remembering the fear she had at that moment as well. Lola grew wide-eyed, assuming the worst. Her lip began to quiver and her eyes began to swell with tears.

"No Lola…" said Katie, "he…didn't…."

Lola stopped for a moment, with escaping tears running down her face. Kate wasn't sure if that was a sign of relief, for she didn't seem to have any positive feedback. Lola then turned away from her. Her hands clutched into fists. Her anger was becoming evident.

"If I would've done something…then none of this…would've happened to us!"

Her rage turned to tears. She caved in and sobbed into her own arms. Despite what her sister told her, Lola was still angry with herself. Kate got down and kneeled on the floor. She too had wished to have reacted differently, to have taken some sort of action rather than just stay dumbfounded like a deer in the headlights.

"Lola, it's ok, we're ok now," she said fighting back the tears, "he's been arrested, and he'll never hurt us again. You don't have to worry..."

Lola didn't stop crying.

"Lola, you can't feel sorry for yourself. If you lock yourself up here…you let him win. You have to move on with your life. One tragedy is not going to be the end of you. You have to keep on living…"

Lola looked towards her sister. Kate too began to lose her battle with her tears. Lola held on to her sister, Kate hugged her back. They both cried together.

Outside the room, Gladys looked upon them. She wanted to join them, and cry with them. But she decided not to. For in that one moment, she finally saw her two daughters getting along.

They were truly sisters now

* * *

"Hello? Mom?" said Lola as she came into the front door. It was late in the afternoon the next day, and Lola was there to pick up her twins.

"Lola?" came a voice from inside

Lola recognized the voice and rushed into the house

"Kate!"

They both embraced each other. Kate had turned into quite the woman, almost an exact replica of their mother.

"Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!"

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you more, lil sis!"

"When did you get here?"

"This morning. I came to surprise mom, but apparently I got the surprise,"

"Wow, so how are things?"

"Everything is pretty good. The show is getting some great reviews. Check it out…" Kate pulled out a newspaper clipping from a purse on the coffee table. It read, ''Mamma Mia' what a show!' On the photo was Kate in her role as 'Sophie'.

"It says that 'newcomer Kate Rabbit was an overnight sensation. The show is worth to see this young actress's dazzling performance!'"

They squealed together in delight.

"Oh my gosh! That's so awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thank you thank you…" she bowed

The laughed some more

"So…how's the family?"

"Desmond had some business to deal with; so only Mindy and I came. She's downstairs with the dad and the twins. Oh my goodness Lola, they got so big!"

"Thanks," Lola smiled, "what are they doing downstairs?"

"Oh…Dad's giving them karate lessons…."

* * *

Lola climbed down the steps into the basement. She found her father's make-shift gym, very similar to the gym they had in Colorado. She walked through the doors, and saw him there.

He was practicing his tae kwan do when he noticed Lola there. He stopped what he was doing, and let her approach him. She was slowly coming out of her shell, trying to regain her confidence. And this, was an important step.

Lola had her hands clutched to her sides. She looked directly at her father; an exact reflection of her father's stern gaze.

"Dad…I want to learn self-defense…"

Her voice was serious, emotionless, and unfazed.

"I don't want to experience the feeling of helplessness again…I wanted to stop it. I wanted to save Kate…but I couldn't. I couldn't rescue her…I couldn't rescue myself. I hate being weak…I don't want to be the damsel in distress... not ever. Please? Can you teach me?"

He looked at her sternly. He studied her face, he could see how dead serious she was. She no longer had that eager, childish demeanor and that want to just fight and show off.

"Very well…" he said, "but…"

He approached her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You said something that was untrue. You are _not_ weak. You're brave, kiddo. You had the guts to stay with your sister when others would've have been paralyzed, you had the guts to come out of your shell when others would have remained there forever, and you had the guts… to tell me what you wanted. You're a strong, gutsy young lady and don't let anyone tell you otherwise,"

He embraced her. Lola hugged him back, with a tear escaping from her eye. When they pulled away, Larry wiped her tear away.

"When we're through, you'll be the damsel in dominance!"

Lola let out a small smile. That smile was of great relief…for them both.

And thus, that was how it began. Larry trained her in all the forms of martial arts that he knew. Gladys wasn't to sure about all of this, but she didn't do anything to stop her. After a year or so of training in the basement, Lola was soon mastering all the styles.

On one particular day…

They were in a sparring match. Lola blocked her father's punch. He struck again, and she dodged. She retaliated by throwing her own punches. Lola tried to do a roundhouse kick, but he caught her foot. He flipped her over, and she crashed onto the mat. Larry was the victor. All though she was good, she wasn't good enough to beat her dad.

"Good match," he said extending his hand towards her. She took it and he pulled her up to her feet.

"You've gotten really good,"

"Thanks Dad,"

"Now remember, you must only use karate…"

"In self defense…I know,"

"Just checking," he said punching her lightly on the shoulder

"The best fighter knows when to fight. Fighting for the shear pleasure of it is dishonorable. One must only use it to defend others, or defend oneself."

They stood across from each other and bowed towards each other. They then walked towards the door to go back upstairs. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Lola, never take the first punch…But don't ever let them push you around."

"Ok dad, I'll remember…"

* * *

"Gah! He pushed me!"

"What kind of a move is that?"

Lola and Kate walked downstairs into the basement and found Larry and the kids practicing karate.

Tanya and Sean were in a match. They both seamed about even. Mindy and Larry were watching on the sidelines. Lola and Katie waved, but only they noticed, for the twins were still preoccupied. Lola observed them both, she chuckled a bit at the unconventional moves they were using.

Sean tried to use his karate chop, but Tanya stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" he yelped

She then pushed him to the ground.

"Hey! That's not karate…"

Tanya just ignored him and just blew a raspberry at him. Sean retailiated by swoop kicking her, she crashed to the mat on her back. That's when they noticed their mother there.

"Oh…hi mom…" they said

They got up to their feet and bowed to her, she bowed in response.

"How's the lessons?" she asked

"OK," said Sean, "we learned some cool moves. But some of us don't catch on quickly…" he said motioning in his sister's direction

"Yeah I wonder who…" said Tanya sarcastically

"With these kids of yours," said Larry, "it's in one ear and out the other."

The twins cracked a nervous smile

"Oh!" said Sean getting a bright idea, "mom! Will you fight grandpa?!"

"No…" said Lola in a slight chuckle

"And why not?" said Larry

"Cause…"

"Are you afraid that I'd win?"

"No…I just don't want to hurt you…" she said in a serious tone

"Yeah right…"

"Aw please mom!" said the twins

She looked at the eager look on her kids faces; then towards her dad.

"Nope, first rule, only use karate in self defense,"

"It's just a spar, no harm no foul?" begged Sean

"C'mon Lo," said Kate, "it'll be a piece of cake."

Larry gave an approving nod. Lola rolled her eyes then sighed. She kicked off her shoes and went to the center of the mat.

"Awesome!" said the kids

Larry approached her

"I'm not going to go easy on you," he said getting into fighting stance

Lola smirked, she too got into fighting stance

"Hey Kate…" said Lola, "we're gonna get our inheritance today…"

"Ha…ha…" said Larry

"Round one…" said Kate, " fight!"

Larry lunged first, but Lola dodged. Lola threw punches, but Larry blocked them all. He countered with punches of his own, but Lola dodged them all. She kicked him then grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder. Larry, however, was able to land on his feet and swoop kick her. She rolled to the ground, but jumped back up and followed up with a high kick. Larry staggered a bit backwards but then he retaliated with a sumo punch. Lola blocked it head on. She grabbed his arm, and twisted him around; causing him to crash to the ground. That was the end of the match.

"Wow!" said the twins

"Do my eyes deceive me? Has the student defeated the master?" said Kate in a mock amazement

"Cool moves Auntie," said Mindy

Lola extended her hand to her father. He took it and she helped him up.

"Wow Lola," he said trying to catch his breath

"Sorry…" she said

"You should be…trying to kill your ol' man…"

"Hey, you asked for it!"

He jokingly grabbed her in a headlock and ruffed up her hair.

"I'm proud of you kiddo,"

"Proud that I kicked your butt?"

"Well...I wouldn't put that way..."

"It looked that way to me..."

"I'm proud of the fact...that...you've improved your skills...and..."

"Dad..."

"What?"

"I kicked your butt..."

"Yeah I know...don't rub it in..."

The family laughed.

"My little girl...no one would ever mistake you for a damsel in distress,"


	14. My Siblings

**My Siblings**

Lola and Kate came back upstairs, leaving the others to continue the karate lessons. They walked into the kitchen, and noticed someone rummaging through the food in the fridge. The door closed and the ran-sacker looked up.

"Oh…mphhff urghs…" mumbled Brendan with a stuffed face

"Hey Brendan," said the sisters

Brendan swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Hey Kate, Lo… how ya doing?"

"Alright," answered Kate

"I'm good," said Lola, "What're you still doing here? I thought you would be leaving for the convention already,"

"I fell asleep here. My bus doesn't leave till tomorrow anyway. Besides, why can't I stay awhile to visit my folks?"

"More like freeload on my folks,"

He rolled is eyes and took another bite of the leftover cake he held in a plastic container.

"You nerd, you still go to that convention…" said Kate

"Well, yeah! They have all the latest games and consoles…how can I not?"

"Besides, it's his job," said Lola

"Pfft…you always defend him…" muttered Kate jokingly

"Yeah sure…" muttered Brendan

* * *

"Oh Kate! I'm so proud of you!"

Thirteen year old Lola had just come home from school. She wondered what all the commotion was about. She went into the kitchen and found Kate and her mom actually talking for once, rather than arguing like they usually do.

"Oh hey Lola, guess what?" said Kate noticing her there

"What?"

"I got the lead role in the school musical!"

"Oh wow that's great!"

"It's 'Grease' now isn't that something?" said Gladys

"Yeah, the same musical mom was in back in the day," further explained Kate

"That's a funny coincidence,"

"Not completely…she's Sandy, I was Rizzo…" mentioned Gladys

_Sandy? She's more of a Rizzo…_

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed their mother

"Me too!" squealed Kate

"Congratulations," said Lola

"Thanks,"

Lola went to her room to get started on her homework. As she put her pencil to the paper, an odd electronic sound disturbed her. She tried to ignore it, but it continued to sound and it was so loud and obnoxious that it didn't let her think. She got up and went down the hallway, where she found her brother's door ajar. She looked inside and saw him plopped on his bed, staring at a television screen with a controller in his hand. He was completely still, with his mouth hanging slightly open and his fingers moving at lightning speeds. Lola stepped into the room, he didn't budge. She passed her hand in front of his face, he didn't blink.

"Hello?"

She went to the television set and turned down the volume.

"HEY!"

"What?"

"Don't touch that!"

"I'm trying to do my homework…can you turn down the volume, I can hear it all the way down the hall…"

"Close your door…"

"Why don't you close your door?"

"I am in the middle of the boss level…"

"So?"

"So! This is super important!"

"Ugh…" Lola rolled her eyes

Lola walked out and shut the door behind her. She went back to her room and shut her door as well. She sat back down at her desk and tried to get back on track. She then could hear the volume going up again. She clenched her fists, but then tried again to do her homework. It was useless arguing with a zombie.

Brendan was already a freshman in high school, a time period when you start to figure out who you really are. He never really excelled at sports like his little sister, or in the arts like his older sister. Instead, he became quite a tech geek; always concerned about the latest games, gadgets, and gizmos. Being that his forte, it caused him to be an outcast; there weren't that many others like him in his school.

After school, he and Lola would usually walk home together since their schools were so close by. But on the days when either of them had an extra-curricular program, they would have to walk alone. On this day, he was alone. He was walking down the hill as he always did.

"Hey," called a voice

Brendan looked around, but he didn't see anyone. He heard the voice again and he stopped where he was. From the driveway of a house, a guy stepped out.

"Yeah, you're Brendan, right?"

Brendan recognized him as one of his classmates from homeroom; one of the kids from the back of the class.

"I've been watching you, and I noticed how everyone ignores you. I can relate,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I used to be just like you when I was in junior high; always by myself, never having anyone to talk to. But then I made some friends, cool friends. You should hang with us sometime,"

With that, he walked away. Not until he had planted the seed of curiosity.

Brendan came home, full of uncertainty. He went to his room and locked himself in. Gladys was a bit confused as to why her son hadn't stopped at the fridge like he usually did. But since he usually stayed in his room playing video games, she assumed he was eager to get to his games. She shrugged it off and continued on with her cooking.

Later in the week

Lola walked to the corner and waited for her brother. They were supposed to walk home togethrer today.

_Where is he?_

She impatiently tapped her foot, and fidgeted with the straps of her backpack. All the other kids were gone; they already separated into their own groups and walked away from the school. Lola was losing her patience, and starting to become worried. She decided to look for him near his school's grounds. She walked through the baseball field and the basketball courts, but there was no Brendan. She walked all around the perimeter of the building, but there was nobody there.

_I'll be so mad if he left for home without me…making me wait for so darn long…ugh_

She began to walk home, by the route she always took. She reached a more commercialized part of the town and walked along. She walked passed a store, and did a double take. She took steps back and saw Brendan with some other guys in the alleyway, smoking pot.

_BRENDAN! I can't believe him! What the hell is he doing?!_

She stood there dumbfounded. They hadn't noticed her there yet.

One of the guys handed Brendan a joint. He looked at it with uncertainty, but then he took a drag from it. It made him feel sick, but he held it between his fingers like the others. Suddenly, Brendan looked up and saw his little sister there. His eyes went wide, and his joint slipped through his fingers. His companions looked towards the girl that was watching their smoking session.

"Who's that?" one of the guys asked

"That's my little sister," said Brendan

"Oh she's family, is she?"

"She's a cute one," said another

One of the guys, clearly euphoric, took a step forward.

"We're friends of Brendan…we're just like brothers…which makes you like...our little sister,"

"Yeah sure…" blurted Lola

He edged closer to her, but Brendan got in front of Lola.

"Hey, back off Gary," he said

"Cool it B-Man, cool it…"

Gary went back with the others, while Brendan turned to face Lola.

"What are you doing here?!"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What are YOU doing here!?" demanded Lola

"None of your business,"

"I was waiting for you an hour, and you've been here getting high with these jerks! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Shut up!"

"Brendan!"

"C'mon Brendan," said one of the guys, "get rid of the brat."

Brendan shot him a look, Lola had just about enough of this.

"Ok, I'll walk you home, just go!" shouted Brendan

"You're going to get in huge trouble!"

"You better not tell mom and dad!"

"I'm not a tattletale Brendan," she said sternly, walking away

Brendan followed her, making sure none of the guys tried anything to mess with her.

"What are you doing here? I don't need you to protect me," said Lola while keeping her swift pace

"Some gratitude you have…"

"For what?! You didn't do a damn thing…"

Suddenly, as they got to street corner, a police siren bellowed and a squad car parked in front of the alley where they just were a few moments ago. Lola and Brendan turned around and watched as the policemen came out and walk towards the group. Lola grabbed Brendan and they hid behind the building.

"Alright boys, come with us," said the first policeman

The guys had no sense of mind to defend themselves, they were just wasted. The policemen easily arrested them and took them in the squad car.

"We've got the dealers, we're heading downtown, over," said one of the officers into his radio. The cars then drove off, with Gary and the others.

Lola and Brendan stood in silence. Brendan hung his head and looked at the ground. He leaned against the wall and sighed heavily.

"That could have been me…" said Brendan

Lola didn't say anything. She stood next to him in silence.

"Sorry," he said, "I was being such an idiot..."

She nodded.

_That was scary...we could have been arrested...thank goodness we got out of there just in time. Why would Brendan be such a moron and hang out with those guys? He's right, he was an idiot...a lucky idiot. Telling him he's an idiot isn't going to help right now...But at least he realized it. Oh man, if we would've gotten caught; Mom and Dad would have killed us..._

Brendan got up from the wall and breathed in heavily. He stood there for a moment; trying to let his moment of shock pass. Once he composed himself, they both walked home.

Once they were nearing home...

"Oh man," said Brendan, "My clothes still have that smell. Mom and Dad well catch it for sure."

"Maybe they won't see you,"

"Not likely,"

He took a deep breath, and stepped in. Gladys was sitting hunched over on the couch, with her hands over her face. When she heard the door open, she looked up with a sigh of relief.

"Where were you two? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry mom…" said Lola

Brendan didn't say a word. Just then, Gladys caught a strange smell, she then deciphered what it was.

"Both of you! On the couch!"

They gulped, and complied with their mother's demand. She went to the basement door and called for her husband to come up from the gym.

"What's wrong Gladys?" he asked while he wiped the sweat from his forehead

"Come…" she said

He followed her into the living room where their two youngest were. Once he stepped into the room, he could smell that foul stench as well. They both sat in front of them. Gladys crossed her arms and stared them down.

"Alright you two, tell me why you're home at this hour, smelling like marijuana?"

Lola and Brendan didn't say a word. They sat their staring at the floor, neither one knowing what to say. But they could feel their parent's anger. It felt like the enraged eyes of their parents were peircing the back of their necks like lasers.

"Lola, Brendan, look at us," demanded Larry

They slowly looked up. His face said it all. He was clearly enraged.

Lola opened her mouth to speak, but then Brendan spoke up.

"It was me," he said, "Lola has nothing to do with it. I was the one who…was smoking."

"Brendan, what on earth where you thinking?!" said Gladys

"I…I don't know. I just…wanted to be like my friends…"

"Lola, go upstairs. We need to talk with your brother," said Larry

Lola slowly got up, only making eye contact with her brother. With his gaze, he told her it was what he had to do. She quietly and timidly went upstairs. The heated discussion continued.

Later that night

Lola was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at her door. She opened the door and there was her mother.

"Can I come in?"

Lola stepped aside. This was certainly odd behavior for her mother.

"Lola, I need to talk to you," she sighed, "sit down."

_What did I do?_

Lola sat on her bed, Gladys sat next to her.

"Sweetie, there are so many things going on. With that with your brother, that really upset me. You have no idea I fought myself to not beat the living daylights out of him. Where does that boy have his head?"

Lola listened on

"He told us what you did,"

Lola held her breath.

_What is she gonna say?_

"I'm…glad with how you acted,"

_Huh? She's not gonna yell at me? Or tell me that a little girl shouldn't be hanging around in alleyways?_

"If you weren't there, your father and I would be in the police precinct right now trying to bail him out,"

Lola was still in slight shock from her mother's response.

"And that's not all, sweetie," she sighed, "Do you know what the new thing is with Kate?"

Lola shook her head.

"She has a boyfriend,"

"Really?"

"Yes…I saw when he dropped her off in his car. They kissed, can you believe this? She's only seventeen years old and she's already kissing boys…She's too young to have a boyfriend. When she came into the house, I had no idea how to react. I interrogated her of course; she told me that they were just friends. That he's 'Danny' in the musical, and that he was just being nice by dropping her off after practice. That boy….that Damien ugh Desmond whatever his name…I don't like him,"

"Why?"

"Because he's taking advantage of her innocence,"

_Innocence? Kate?_

"She's infatuated, Lola. She's not thinking straight. And he's going to take advantage of that, like all boys do at that age,"

"Aren't you being a little…hasty?"

"No…"

"How can you know that if you just saw him today?"

"It's just my motherly instincts; you'll understand that someday,"

_Yeah right…_

"Lola, I'll tell you, times are hard. With these siblings of yours, I dunno what I'll do. But thank goodness I have you. I have all my hopes with you,"

"But what about Katie and Brendan?"

"I have hope for them too. But it's not quite the same,"

"You can't give up on them,"

"I never will. I love them both very much. And as their mother, I will do what I can to protect them, to help them,"

She looked towards the floor, she felt tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"But it's so hard…sometimes I feel that they hate me…I can see it in their eyes,"

_Poor mommy…_

"They don't hate you, Mom. It's just that…they get upset,"

"But Lola, I've seen it; I've heard them say that they do,"

"They said that out of anger, they really didn't mean it,"

Gladys tried to compose herself.

"You think so?"

Lola nodded. Gladys smiled weakly.

"Than you sweetie," she said holding onto her tightly

She pulled away from the embrace and wiped away her tears.

"Stay the same way you are, Lola. Don't ever change,"

She ruffled up her hair and got up from the bed.

"Thanks for listening to me Lola. You are my friend, and I trust you,"

Lola smiled.

"Good night, sweetie,"

"G'night Mom,"

* * *

"Ah, here are my three stooges!"

Gladys came in with bags of groceries.

"Hi Mom," said the trio

"I just came from the groceries. I knew Brendan was going to eat everything so I bought a little insurance policy…well, a few bags of insurance policy,"

She set the bags on the counter; and started to take out the food.

"Oh, it makes me so happy to have my babies here," she sighed

She glanced over at Brendan, whom had an ice cream mustache on his face. She couldn't help but giggle. Lola and Kate started to help their mother put the groceries away. That made her smile.

"Kate, my beautiful Broadway star!" she said giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

She walked over to Brendan and wiped his face with a napkin.

"Brendan, my sloppy video game designer,"

"Mom, you treat me like a little kid,"

"You still act like one…"

The girls laughed.

"And Lola…"

"The gym teacher!" said Kate and Brendan in unison

"You make it sound like a bad thing," said Lola

The older siblings couldn't help but laugh.

"We always thought that you were gonna be someone better than us, you know," said Kate, "Like…an Olympic gold medalist at every sport imaginable, or an ambassador, or something along those lines…but you're just a gym teacher."

"I'm perfectly content with my job, thank you very much,"

"And I'm proud of you, Lola," said Gladys

She gave her an assuring pat on the back.

"I'm proud of all of you. No matter what you do, I'll always be proud. Just as long as it makes you happy and it isn't illegal."

"We know," smiled the siblings

"Just making sure,"


	15. Don't Go

**Don't Go**

It's been a few months since the incident with Brendan. It was now the summer months, nearing the end of the school year. Lola was in her last year of junior high.

Today, Lola was sitting at the cafeteria table, munching on a few baby carrots. A girl from her class was sitting next to her, eating a sandwich. Lola failed to notice a group of boys pointing at them from the other side of the cafeteria. They walked over and sat at her table, three across from her and one at her side. The other boy sat next to Lola's classmate. Lola looked up from her food, then simply glanced down and continued eating. The other girl was becoming nervous.

"Hey girlies…" said the leader of the group

Lola ignored him

"Whathca doing blondie? Eating your carrots…"

"Brilliant observation my dear Watson…" muttered Lola sarcastically as she gave them a look through her bangs.

The boy grabbed the carrots from her plate and ate them, but then he spit them out on her plate. Lola kept her stern gaze.

"How can you eat that stuff?"

"With my mouth,"

"Oh hardy har…we got a comedian here boys,"

The other boys snickered. They started to mock the two girls. They poked them and pushed them. The boy closest to Lola dared to smack her bottom. That was the last straw.

"Hey!" she said giving him a quick backhand punch, making him fall on his back

"Oh, little girly think she's got moves? We'd love to see them, doll face," they said getting up from their seats

Lola's anger was building. She wanted to beat the crap out of them so bad, and she knew she could too. But she remembered that her father told her to use her lessons only as a last resort. Besides, fighting them would only get her into trouble.

"Go ahead girly," said the leader, "I'll let you have the first punch."

He put himself in front of her face. Lola clenched her fists but she fought the urge to strike. Just then the passing bell rang, and all the students had to go to their next class. When the boy saw that Lola wasn't going to fight, he backed away with a smile on his face.

"I knew you couldn't do it…you're such a girly girl… a weakling!"

The other boys started to join in the leader's chanting.

"Weak! Weak!" they would shout, "go home and cry to mommy!"

All the while Lola never moved from where she stood, following them with her stern gaze. Lola looked over to where the other girl was; the girl was whimpering in fear. Lola put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't listen to those jerks," said Lola, "C'mon, we got to get to class."

They grabbed their things and went off to class. Along the way, Lola's mind was racing.

_Ugh…jerks! I am NOT a weakling! Argh! They got so damn lucky they were saved the bell!! Darn it…I hate boys…stupid morons! I am NOT weak! I am not a girly girl! Argh!!!_

"Lola, are you alright?" asked the girl

"Hmm? Oh I'm ok,"

"You sure, cause those boys…were scary,"

"They didn't scare me. I don't care about idiots like them," she said keeping an emotionless face

"Oh…ok…"

"We have more important things to worry about, we're gonna be late for class,"

Later that night, the family was on a special outing

Lola, Brendan, and their parents were sitting on uncomfortable wooden chairs. Their eyes fixed ahead of them. After a bit of commotion, the lights went dim in the school auditorium. The overture began and the stage came to life; transporting the audience to the 50's.

The high school kids were gathered around the two main characters, Danny and Sandy. Once Sandy began to sing, a large grin grew on Gladys' face. Her eyes were focused on her, watching her every dance step with approving eyes. Katie's voice was most impressive, carrying through the audience with outmost confidence. It was so beautiful and rich; it filled her mother with pride. Once the number was over, Gladys was the loudest of the applauding audience.

"She was gorgeous!" said Gladys on the side to Larry between the stage changes

"Oh yes, she has a powerful voice, just like you," agreed Larry, "She has a knack for it."

Lola smiled.

_I've never seen Mom so proud of Katie before. This is so great! Katie does look like she's having fun…and she's really good at it too…I'm proud of you Katie_

At the end of the show and final bows, the family rushed to meet with Katie behind stage. Once they found her, Gladys was the first to hug her.

"Oh Katie! You were magnificent!! I'm so proud of you sweetie!"

"Thanks mom," she said muffled through her mother's embrace, slightly surprised by her outburst. They pulled apart and her mother was just as giddy as she was.

"It was beautiful! The singing, the dancing! My dear, you're a natural!"

"I take after you mom…"

They smiled at each other. Soon enough the others caught up with them.

"You were great," said Larry with a smile as he handed her a bouquet

"Aww thanks Dad," she said receiving them and smelling their sweet aroma

From behind her father Lola appeared with a large grin on her face.

"Katie, you were awesome! I loved it!" said Lola as she came to her and hugged her.

"Thanks Lo…" she said as she returned the hug

Brendan was on the opposite side of Larry. He was a bit bored with the show, yet he was still supportive of his sister.

"Great show Katie," said Brendan

"Thanks, thank you all very much," said Katie

Katie looked so happy. She felt tears starting to swell in her eyes, but she fought them back. Never has she felt so much joy in her life. The energy of the show, the applause of the audience, and especially her mother's praise; It was almost too much for her. She rubbed her eyes and exhaled to try to calm her beating heart.

She turned to face her parents. Since they were in such good spirits, she decided to ask them a question.

"Mom, Dad, is it ok that I hang out with the cast a little longer?"

"Of course sweetie," said Gladys, "I have so many things that I want to tell you, but it can wait. Go celebrate with your friends; the cast party is always part of the tradition,"

"Thanks mom," said Katie in a relieved tone

"Just be careful, and don't come home too late, alright?"

"Yes Mom,"

Kate gave them all one last hug, and left to celebrate with her comrades.

"Time to go," said Larry

"I'm starved…" said Brendan

"Let's go out to eat," suggested Gladys

"Sure why not?" agreed her husband

"It's a special night; we should all celebrate as a family,"

The family went to eat dinner at a local restaurant. They spent most of the meal talking about the show. Gladys just wouldn't stop talking about how great Katie was. Larry was agreeing with her. Brendan was hardly paying attention to the whole conversation; musicals weren't exactly things that peaked his interest. Food, on the other hand, was. Lola was listening to the conversation, making a comment once in a while. But for the most part her mother dominated the conversation. Just then, she changed her focus…

"Lola," began Gladys, "did you like the show?"

"Yeah, it was great," she answered

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Katie looked like she loved it,"

"Yes she did. Performing is a lot of fun…would you ever do that?"

"Huh? Me? Perform?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I…don't know…"

"Aww come on Lola…you can sing, you can dance…"

"But…I'm not good at it…"

"Sweetie, yes you are, don't be silly. Besides, it's about making people smile, making them laugh, making them cry, making them forget about life for a while…What's important it's that you have fun, right?"

"Right…" she hesitated

"You do like to sing and dance, yes?"

"Well, yeah…"

"It wouldn't hurt to try, promise me you'll at least try?"

"Umm….ok, I promise, I guess," answered Lola without thinking twice of the promise she just made

"Gladys…" said Larry, "if the girl doesn't want to; don't force her."

"I'm not forcing you…am I?"

Lola just shrugged. Larry, however, gave her a look, answering on Lola's behalf.

"Ok…I'm sorry Lola. It's that I'm still excited about the show and all…"

"It's ok Mom," said Lola

* * *

"Tanya! Sean! Get your things we gotta go!" shouted Lola into the basement

"Ok mom!" answered the twins from below

Kate peeked in from the living room.

"You leaving already Sis?"

"Yeah, I lost track of time…"

"Aww…don't go!" she pleaded playfully

"Sorry…" said Lola as she followed Kate into the living room

"Don't go! Oh oh oh…." She started to vocalize

"Save it for Broadway…" said Lola in mock frustration

Kate ignored her and sat at the piano that was in the living room. She started to play it and continued with the song.

"Babe, I love you so  
I want you to know  
that I'm going to miss your love  
the minute you walk out that door

So please don't go  
Don't go, don't go away  
Please don't go  
Don't go, I'm begging you to stay"

Lola leaned over the piano and joined in the song as well.

"If you live, at least in my life time  
I had one dream come true  
I was blessed to be loved  
by someone as wonderful as you

So please don't go  
Don't go, don't go away  
Please don't go  
Don't go, I'm begging you to stay"

Just then, Gladys appeared in the room and joined the harmony.

"So please don't go  
Don't go, don't go away  
Please don't go  
Don't go, I'm begging you to stay"

Towards the end, laughter filled the room. It was interrupted by the twins appearing in the room with their belongings. Lola took a glance at her watch and gasped.

"Sorry, but I gotta go…" she sang in tune

"Heh, ok little sis," giggled Katie getting up from the bench and hugging her, "I hope we get to see each other soon!"

"Me too!" Lola went to her mother and hugged her as well, "bye Mom!"

"Bye sweetie!"

As the twins said their goodbyes, Larry and Mindy came up from the basement. Brendan also came from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"Bye Dad," said Lola

"Bye Kiddo," he said embracing her

"Later Lo," said Brendan giving her a hug

"Later, and say hi to Tiff for me!"

"Ok,"

"Bye Mindy, say hi to your dad,"

"Ok, bye Auntie,"

After the twins said their goodbyes to them as well, they left outside and got inside the car. The family waved at them from the window as they pulled out of the driveway and went on their way. Brendan went back to munching on his chips, while Larry left to another part of the house. Kate and Gladys walked back towards the living room.

"Lola is a busy mom now…" said Kate as she sat back down at the piano

"Yeah..." agreed Gladys as she sat next to her, "and with two of them…it's double the work."

"One is enough for me…sometimes I wonder how you managed the three of us,"

"It wasn't easy…" chuckled Gladys

Kate glanced over at the wall, and sighed at the family photos. They were mostly of her, in her plays in school. One of them caught her attention, the 'Annie' one. She was young in that play, still in elementary school. She played one of the orphans. She hummed the first song to herself. She then let it come from her fingers as she played it on the piano. She began to sing.

"Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart

Gladys took the next lines

"Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art"

Then they harmonized

"Betcha they're good --  
Why shouldn't they be?  
Their one mistake…"

Then a younger voice came in to steal the last line

"Was giving up me!"

It was eighteen-year-old Mindy. There was an odd silence in the room for a moment. But Mindy's innocent smile eased the tension that had grown. Gladys pulled Mindy towards her and embraced her.

"Beautiful," she smiled as she pinched her cheek. Mindy giggled and cuddled into her grandmother's arms.

Gladys and Kate looked towards each other, and shared a knowing sigh. They both knew what he other was thinking…or rather…

Remembering…

* * *

"Kate…what are you doing?" demanded Gladys

She stood there in silence, with her hands behind her back.

Ever since the musical, Katie had been acting strange. She was being very secretive, avoiding the family. She would come home late, and just create excuses for herself.

"There was an emergency drama club meeting," she would say or "The bus was having problems,"

It was just excuse after excuse. Gladys was becoming very suspicious and was determined to find out what it was.

On this day, Gladys had managed to catch Katie sneaking towards her room. She had not seen Katie all day, and her daughter's sneaking around the house was a rise for concern.

Lola was inside her room, she heard the commotion in the hallway. She quietly went to her door and opened it slightly to see what all the trouble was about.

Gladys was standing in front of Katie's door, blocking Katie's only way into her room. Kate looked very nervous, and guilty.

"Show me what's behind your back," demanded Gladys

Kate was paralyzed where she stood.

Gladys was losing her patience, she grabbed her arm and discovered a paper bag. She looked inside and was utterly devastated. Her mouth hung open in shock. But then she clenched her fists in rage.

"KATE!"

She knew not how to express her anger. Kate stood there, shamefully looking at the floor.

"Why are you doing this!? How could you…I can't deal with this…I can't…"

She threw the bag at Kate's feet, ran towards her bedroom, and locked herself in, trying to calm down. Kate scooped up the contents of the bag and locked herself away in her room.

From the open door, Lola had seen the contents.

_A pregnancy test_

Lola carefully closed the door. She leaned against it and sighed heavily. Her knees were buckling; she slid down the door and sat on the floor.

_Oh my God…Kate, what were you thinking?_

Gladys sat at the edge of her bed. She covered her hands with her face. Hot tears were starting to stream down her face. She got up in rage and punched the wall. She struck it again; yelling and screaming. After a few more, she leaned her head against the wall. Her tears continued to stream as she slid to the floor. She was sobbing and gasping for air in exhaustion.

Everyone in the house could hear her yelling.

"Gladys? I heard screaming, what's going on?" said Larry as he came through the doors and found her on the floor.

"Oh Larry…" she sobbed

He went to her and he held her in his arms. She clutched to his shirt and continued to sob.

"Gladys?"

"It's Kate…" she began, "she's…pregnant."

Larry was shocked and deeply hurt. But he continued to be strong for her. He held her tightly as she continued to pour out her heart.

"I don't know what I'm going to do…I…"

Her voice cracked.

"I'm so angry! So enraged…It took all of my strength…to not have…beaten her half to death…Oh Larry…"

He held her close

"I'm so hurt…she broke my heart, Larry. She's my baby…why did she do this to me? Why?"

He listened to her every word, comforting her. She had to let it all out.

Gladys was too hurt to even see Kate that night. She was in no state to confront her. But there was no need to.

Lola was trying to sleep that night, but she found it difficult since her mother was still crying. She stirred in bed, restless. Then she heard her door open. Lola stood still. She then turned to see who it was. It was Kate.

"Lola?"

Lola sat up in bed. Lola then noticed a knapsack that she held in her hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Lola

"I can't stay here anymore," said Kate, "I cause nothing but grief."

"No Katie! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry Lo…" Kate leaned over and hugged her little sister, "but I can't take it anymore. I have to go. Besides, Mom and Dad were going to kick me out anyway."

Kate went over to Lola's window. She opened it and threw her bag on the roof of the porch. Lola went to her, but Kate was already halfway out the window.

"Kate, please…"

"It's the way it has to be Lola…"

Kate gave her one last glance, then climbed down the roof and onto the van below. She sneaked away into the darkness, out of Lola's sight.

_Katie…why?_

Lola went back to bed and sat up against the headboard. She curled up into herself and just stared out the window.

_I should have stopped her…I should've…but I didn't…why do I have to be so weak! I couldn't save her…again…I'm sorry Katie…I'm sorry…I'm such a weakling…_

The next morning…

"Katie's gone!"

"What?"

Gladys rushed towards Larry.

"She's not in her room! She isn't anywhere!" she said with tears swelling in her eyes

"Don't worry, we'll find her,"

"Oh, it's all my fault…."

Lola leaned on the sill of her bedroom window. She sighed and looked on into the horizon.

_Oh, Katie…I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Please Don't Go" copyrighted by KC and the Sunshine Band

"Maybe" copyrighted by the Musical: Annie


	16. Bring Her Home

**Bring Her Home**

Gladys was frantically pacing the living room. She collapsed onto the couch and buried her face into her hands. She cursed at herself for being so stupid, Larry came towards her.

"I'll find her Gladys, I promise,"

Gladys looked up towards him. He knelt down to be at level with her. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Everything is going to be ok, you'll see,"

She nodded weakly. Although she was still afraid; something about his words made her trust him.

Larry got up and went out of the house in his determined stride.

From above, Lola looked out the window and watched as he took out his car and went off to find Katie. She sighed as she walked away from the window. Filled with so much anguish in her heart, Lola found it very difficult to get her things ready for the day. How could she treat this day like any other?

While at school, she did all she could to hide her pain. She kept serious, and silent. Alienating herself from the group; avoiding eye-contact with all. Her teacher noticed her odd behavior. She came up to her seat and spoke to her.

"Lola, are you ok?"

"I'm fine,"

Her response was direct and emotionless. The teacher pressed on.

"You're oddly quite today, is something wrong?"

"No,"

"Is someone bothering you? Did something happen at home?"

"No, no, everything's fine…" she said twitching slightly

_Darn it Katie, why did you have to runaway? Why? Why are you doing this? Why did you go and do something so stupid?! Why are you making us hurt so much!? Why… why… WHY!!!_

Lola's mind was racing.

"Mrs. Nieves? Can I be excused?"

"Alright,"

Lola got up from her seat, grabbed the hall pass, and went outside. With a swift stride, she went down the hall towards the bathroom; her footsteps echoing in the empty corridor. When she reached the bathroom, she made sure she was alone. She clutched her fist and punched the tiled walls of the bathroom, releasing an angry growl. She cursed under her breath and leaned over the sink. She sighed heavily as she stared down at the drain clogged with chewing gum. She looked up at the mirror and stared into her reflection.

_Dammit Kate…why?_

Afterwards, during the lunch period…

Lola held her head in her hands as she leaned over the cafeteria table. She kept staring at her plate. She hadn't even touched her food. To make matters worse, the same group of boys from yesterday were heading her way again. When they sat down at her table, Lola shot them all an evil glare.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dolly Madison…"

Lola wasn't going to put up with them. She got up from the table and left. However, the boys weren't going to give up that easily. They got up with her and enclosed her within their circle. The leader came up to her face.

"We didn't finish what we started doll face…"

Lola had had enough. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him towards her.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!"

She screamed with a stone cold glare beaming through her messy bangs. Her yell silenced the cafeteria. Lola pushed the boy away and strode away, out of the cafeteria, paying no mind to the disturbed and confused faces she left behind.

_Don't mess with me, punk…_

Meanwhile…

Larry had been following his instincts, performing an investigation to find his estranged daughter. He went to her high school, to places where she often visited, even asked a few of her friends.

"She hasn't been at school today…she wasn't even at the mall or the pizza shop…Kate, where could you have gone?"

Driving around all over the neighborhood, interrogating everyone he met…he was determined to find her, and bring her home.

* * *

Larry went up the stairs and down the hallway, when he noticed the door open to the trophy room. He looked inside the room and noticed Mindy looking through a photo album. She noticed him there and looked startled. 

"It's ok," he said

"Sorry Grandpa, I should've asked for permission,"

"Don't worry about it,"

He walked over and peeked inside the album. There were pictures of Kate in the show and as well as pictures of the family from that same night.

"Mom looked so pretty,"

"Yup, she hasn't changed one bit,"

"That's where she met my dad, right?"

"Right…"

"I think it's sweet that they were high school sweethearts…it's so romantic."

She touched the picture where her mother and father were with the rest of the cast. She smiled.

"You're father is one special character…"

"How so?"

"At first I didn't know what to think of him. But as I got to know him, it became apparent to me that he's very mature for his age,"

* * *

There was a knock at the door. A teal colored rabbit with black hair opened his door. He nearly gagged at the sight of Larry looming over his doorway. 

"Desmond Rabbit?" he said sternly

"Yes?" he muttered nervously

"I'm Larry Bunny, Kate's father. Is she here?"

Desmond opened the door wider so Larry can see for himself that Katie was indeed there, sitting on the couch. When she saw him, her face turned to shock. Desmond stepped aside to let him in.

"Kate…"

"Dad, I'm sorry but I couldn't stay. You guys don't want me, I'm just a disgrace…" she hung her head in shame

"Katie, I didn't come here to scold you,"

She became silent; she slowly looked up at him.

"Katie, we don't want you to leave us. We all love you very dearly. We want you back home,"

"But…Mom…"

"Mom wants you back more than anything. She loves you very much,"

"But…she was so mad…"

"Yes, she was…but she's more worried than angry. She scared for you; she only wants to protect you,"

"But she's choking me Dad! I can't make a single move without her there,"

"It's because she wants to protect you. She sees so much of her in you, and she only wants to protect you from the trouble she got into at your age. She wants to make sure that what happened to her…doesn't happen to you,"

Katie knew what he was referring to. Memories of the pain were seeping into her mind…when she and Lola were kidnapped by that….fiend

"Katie," said Larry, "your mother only wants what's best for you,"

Katie looked away, unsure of what to do. She was confused of what was going on between her and her mother. What she thought to be true her entire life was being shrouded in doubt. Did her mother just want to control her or protect her?

She sighed, and buried her face in her hands. Then Desmond came to her side, and held her hand.

"Kate, running away isn't going to help anyone," he said

She looked up at him; then towards her father.

"We have to make things right," said Desmond

Kate looked at the floor. She sighed heavily and looked towards her father.

"Ok…" she whispered

When Gladys heard the door lock click, she quickly rose from the couch to see who it was. Katie came in, followed by Larry and Desmond. When Gladys saw her daughter, her first reaction was to embrace her. Katie was slightly taken aback by her sudden affectionate outburst.

"Don't do that again Katie…I was so worried..." she cried

She pulled away and held her at arms length, looking her over making sure she was alright. Katie was too ashamed of herself to even look at her mother straight in the face.

"We all need to talk…" said Larry

As the tense conversation went on, the two youngest siblings were listening from behind the railings of the stairs. Both were relieved to see Katie back. But only one seemed to show it

"Lola, you ok?" whispered Brandon, noticing her dead serious face

"I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine…" she said in a harsh tone

_Darn it Katie! You had me worried sick! You have no idea what hell I went through today! But…what's important it's that your back…that's all that matters…_

Lola slowly got up from the step and went back upstairs silently to her room, leaving Brendan on the steps to eavesdrop alone. She closed her door and leaned against it. She sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling.

_I will never…show any weakness…_

* * *

"Unlike most boys his age, he took responsibility for his actions. And he stood up to me and your Grandma, which isn't easy…"

"Don't I know it…" she muttered

"Hey…" he chuckled in mock frustration

"Nothing," she smiled

He ruffled her hair and she giggled in response.

"Yeah, I'm proud of my Dad. I was one of the lucky ones, I had both my parents,"

"Two parents that love you very much," he added

"Yeah,"

Mindy continued looking through the pictures in the album. She saw pictures of her mother when she was pregnant with her and many other pictures of the family. One in particular caught her attention.

"Is that my auntie?"

"Yup,"

"She looks…different…"

Lola had a very serious face, almost bitter, in the picture. She was fourteen years old in that picture. She was wearing a long black and white striped shirt over jeans. Her hair was long and messy, with her ears still cast back in her usual ponytail.

"Why did she look so…upset?"

"That's the first day she went to highschool,"

"And she was mad?"

"You know how Grandma is…with the video cameras and the pictures…."

"Oh…I can see it now…" sighed Mindy knowlingly, "Oh you look so cute! snap snap...over here! snap snap! Awww!! You look sooo grown up!"

"Something along those lines," he smiled

Larry chuckled at the thought of Gladys going crazy with a camera; snapping pictures of Lola, the freshman, in front of her new school. Embarassing her in front of her schoolmates and such.

_Highschool..._

He sighed inwardly.

_If only I knew what was coming…_


	17. School Daze

Two words: Writer's block

**

* * *

**

**School Daze**

"Wow just a few more days till we're home free!"

"Oh I can't wait!"

Lola overheard a conversation between two students in her class.

"Then we're out of here!"

"Then we go to high school!"

"Oh my gosh! It's gonna be so exciting!"

Lola checked the time on her watch. She blew the whistle.

"Head for the lockers," she instructed

The students took their sweet time putting the equipment away and went to change in the lockers. Lola was left on the gym floor, picking up a few pieces of equipment.

_On their way to high school, huh?…Well, they can't go to high school unless they pass my class!_

She sat down at her desk in the office. And looked over her clip board, then at the grading sheets she had to fill out. She grumbled at the amount of work that needed to be done.

_I hate paperwork…_

She tried to fill one out, but she was too in a bad mood to complete it. She came out her office and grabbed one of the basketballs from the rack. She gave it a bounce and smiled at its quality. She dribbled it over to the foul line and made the shot. It hit the backboard and went in. She caught the rebound.

Just then the passing bell rang and the students came out the locker rooms and headed for their next class.

"Bye Mrs. Lola!" a few of them said

"Bye!" she waved at them

A congregation was forming outside her gym. There was traffic of students going in, and others going out. They were loud, and broke Lola's concentration.

"So what High School you going to?"

"The one in Greendale…how about you?"

"I'm taking the test for the specialized one…"

"Really?! That's great…"

Lola held the ball under her arm, and placed her free hand on her hip, waiting for the silence to come once more. After the second bell rang, the students were gone, and the gym was quiet once more.

_Heh, high school…it may have been the 'good 'ol days' for some people I know. But for me, they were more like…bitter-sweet_

* * *

"Oh you look so adorable!"

"Mom…"

Gladys took another picture of her daughter.

"You look so grown up!"

_I wish you would let me grow up…_

It was the first day of high school for the youngest Bunny sibling. She didn't look at all too happy. For her mother was taking pictures of her like she were a movie star. She didn't look very glamorous with her messy long hair, black and white striped baggy shirt and dark blue jeans. But her mother didn't care. Lola was the belle of the ball to her.

"Ok mom, I got to go now…don't want to make me late on my first day…" said Lola with an airy, yet annoyed tone

"Ok…you're right. Have a good day! And be careful!"

"Alright…" she muttered as she rolled her eyes

She swung her backpack over her shoulder and climbed up the steps to her new school. The hallways were tall and wide. Lockers lined the walls between the doors, interrupting every so often for the water fountains and hallways. The building itself smelled of bleached tiles and bubble gum.

The students themselves were different too. Most were taller than she was, or just as tall. Some just gave her a passing glance, while others paid no mind to the freshman. And they all seamed to be divided, each in their own clique. There were jocks tossing a football to her left, while there were Goths moping around to her right. As she walked further up, she saw nerds trading some sort of cards while the cheerleaders had just started squealing over their reunion.

_There sure are a lot of cliques in high school…_

Lola walked down the hallway, focused on her program card that she had received at freshman orientation earlier that week. She had algebra first period. The first bell rang; she quickened her step to find the classroom.

She found the room just in time. She went inside and found an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. The kids were rowdy; sitting on the desks and jabbering. The classroom did not silence until the teacher walked in. He was an old cat, with thinning white hair and glasses that looked like the bottom of soda glass bottles. He sat down at his desk; the chair creaked under his weight. His movements were calm and slow.

"Good morning class…" he replied in a monotone voice

"Good morning," replied a few kids

"My name is Mr. Stein. I will be your algebra teacher for this first semester. All of you are freshman, correct?"

"Yes,"

"Alright…we'll begin with attendance. Let's see now…Astor, Michell?"

"Here…" replied a male squirrel

"Bolis, Anne?"

"Here…" replied a female bear

"Bunny, Lola?"

"Here…" replied Lola

_Doesn't he sound like fun…Geez! I dunno if I can stand this guy for one whole semester!_

The teacher continued with the roll call. Until ten minutes later he reached the end of the list.

"Zebra, Jaqueline?"

"Here" the girl responded

_Ugh!! Finally!_

"Alright…that's everyone. So welcome to Algebra 101. Now…in this class you will learn about algebra…"

_Really I haven't noticed…_

"Algebra is something very special…and is the basis for many of the other complicated math…So…today…umm…did we do the seating chart?"

_Argh…when is this gonna END?!?!_

Lola had an uninteresting morning, filling out papers and reading over 'student contracts'. After jumping around from class to class, it was finally time for a lunch break.

Lola leaned over the cafeteria table, she was bummed out. She knew absolutely no one in that school. Everyone except her was within a group. They laughed and talked, and ignored everyone around them. She sat there alone, looking over her schedule. How could she ever fit in?

At the end of the day, Lola arrived home and sat on the couch. Soon enough Gladys came to greet her. Lola let out a small grumble.

"How was your first day sweetie?" she said very perky

"It was alright…"

"Well?"

Lola sat up on the couch.

"My first period teacher is a snooze….my global history teacher is a drill seargent…other than that the teachers were ok,"

"Did you make any friends?"

"Umm…no not really…"

"Aw, well…you're just going to have to try harder tomorrow,"

"I can hardly wait…" she said sarcastically

The next day, the proceedings were very much the same. Again at lunch she was alone. She sat at the table, with cliques on her right and left. She ignored them as they ignored her. She absent mindedly swirled the fry in the mess of ketchup. Suddenly, she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hi!" said the girl

"Hi?" said Lola

"Sorry to startle you," she giggled, "may I sit here?"

"Sure," she said

"There was no more room in the staff cafeteria…besides, all those teachers are boring…" she smiled. Her voice was high-pitched

"Oh where are my manners; My name is Petunia, Petunia Pig!" she said extending her hand

"I'm Lola,"

"Pleasure to meet ya!"

She got comfortable on the empty spot next to Lola. She opened her bag of chips and turned to face Lola.

"Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah,"

"What do you think of high school so far?"

"Boring…"

"Aw, I'm sorry,"

"It's ok; it's not your fault. It's just that my teachers are just so…uninteresting…"

"Oh, I understand. There's this one teacher I had…ummm…Mr.Stein. His class was always terrible,"

"He's my first teacher of the day…"

"Ew…I feel sorry for you," she chuckled

Lola couldn't help but chuckle herself

"But he's an easy grader. Just do good on his tests and read the textbook and you'll do fine,"

"Thanks for the advice,"

"No problem,"

"So…umm…are you a junior or a senior?"

"Neither, well…I used to be. I graduated from this school, majoring in performing arts. But then come college I changed my mind and decided to become a doctor. So I'm back in my old school serving as a volunteer to the school nurse to gain experience."

"Oh that's cool. So why the drastic career change, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No not at all. I just felt that acting really wasn't my thing, so I decided to do something really different. Just to see what it was like. So far I like it."

Lola nodded in response

"The major you choose in high school isn't necessarily what you end up doing in life. High school is a time for experimenting…so, what major are you in?"

"Performing arts major…"

"Oh cool! How do you like it so far?"

"It's ok I guess…"

"Well…in the beginning it was pretty boring. The history and theory classes were torture. But then next year it lightens up, you'll see."

Lola smiled in response. It was nice to have some comapany.

Later that day

Lola arrived home and collapsed on the couch. She was tired of another day running around, lugging textbooks up and down the stairs. But she was in a better mood today. She had finally made a friend.

"Lola sweetie!"

"Hi mom…" she mumbled

Her positive mood was gone.

"How was school?"

"It was ok…."

"Oh wonderful. You know Lola…I passed by the school today and I found the school newspaper."

"Huh? What were you doing by my school?"

"I was just…visiting. Yeah well anyway…I saw this ad for the spring musical. You should go try out for the audition,"

"Ugh, Mom…I don't want to. Isn't school enough?"

"Lola, why are you being so lazy? I thought you loved extra-curricular activities!"

"Um…no, not really,"

"Lola! I'm surprised at you! You were never this lazy! I will not have any of that in this house,"

"I am not lazy….just annoyed with it. I checked the school listing, they don't even have a girls' basketball team…or any girls' team for that matter!"

"Teams? Please Lola…you're a performing arts major, you should stick to that,"

"But playing sports is what I love,"

"That's a past-time dear…not a career,"

Lola remained silent, with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Look, just try out. At least do me that favor, remember your promise,"

Lola grumbled

"Yes…" she hesistated, clenching her fist

"Alright then…that's the end of the subject. Go do your homework…"

Lola grabbed her backpack and went upstairs, cursing under her breath. She reached her room, and locked the door. She set her bag down at the desk and sat in her chair. She leaned her head on her hands and sighed. She kept staring ahead of her, things were racing through her mind.

_How dare she say that to me…how can she just assume that I want to be a performer just like her? How can she just put down the one thing I enjoy the most…drowning my hopes and dreams…argh!_

She got up and went to her window and sat there, looking out to her backyard. She thought about what her mother had said. It made her furious and she punched the window sill. She crossed her arms and huffed.

_Dammit_

She looked around, when she saw the coast was clear, she climbed out the window and out onto the roof of the porch. She climbed down the column and into the backyard. She went towards her driveway and found her basketball in the garage. She picked it up and spun it in her hands. She walked back a few steps, bouncing the ball on the pavement. She looked back and saw the hoop above the garage door. She shot the ball and it fell clean in. She caught the rebound and shot again, another clean shot. She continued playing, trying to cool off the steam.

"Lola!" yelled her mother "what are you doing playing basketball? Get in here and finish your homework right now! It's almost time for dinner!"

"Coming…" she grumbled

Lola clasped the ball in her hands. When she saw her mother left the window…

"ARGH!"

She thrust the ball on the ground in anger and it bounced really high. She walked back towards the house, not before hearing the swoosh of the ball going into the net.

* * *

The ball bounced once more. She caught it in her hands. Whenever she was stressed out, she played basketball to cool down. The court was her home away from home; a place where she felt at ease.

A place where she could reminisce about the past


	18. Auditions

**Auditions**

The next morning, Gladys was being stubborn as usual. She had Lola trapped in the van, giving her one last speech before letting her go inside the school.

"Lola, don't forget your promise! Auditions are this afternoon," said Gladys in her cheerful mood

"Yes mother…I know," grumbled Lola

"You do your best now; I know you can make the cast!"

"Ah huh mom…yeah sure…" answered Lola half-heartedly

"You don't look so excited,"

"That's because I'm not,"

"And why not?"

"Mom, I already told you, I don't want to be in a musical,"

"And I don't believe you. You are just being a lazy bum! Don't be like your brother…"

"I am not lazy…"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Lola, you have to make something of yourself. You have to become involved with your school, to do something constructive…and that will help with your future. You're not going to sit around and wait for your life to pass you by,"

"I know that this whole acting thing is not what I want to do with the rest of my life," said Lola raising her tone slightly

"Then what are you going to do? Hmm?" said Gladys becoming angry

There was a pause

"I…I don't know…" said Lola at a loss for words

"You don't know? Oh that's comforting. So you're just waiting for the rest of your life to just bump into you by accident? Things just don't happen, you have to go out and make it happen! I say, use what you got, and you got talent whether you like it or not! Now you are going to that audition!" Gladys was furious by that point

Lola slouched in the backseat and crossed her arms, because she knew a comeback at this point would unleash her mother's full blown fury.

"I've taught you better Lola! You know you always have to stay true to your word! And what was your word?"

Lola was trying very, very hard to contain her anger within.

"To try-out for the musicals…" Lola was getting annoyed with her constant pestering, so she conceded to her demands.

"So there, that's final. Now get out of here, you're going to be late for school!"

Lola clutched the strap of her backpack tighter as she climbed out of the van.

"Don't forget your promise! Don't forget your promise!" mocked Lola bitterly under her breath as she walked up the steps to her school.

_She can be so difficult…I'm starting to understand why Kate and Mom always fight…So now I got myself into this, now I got to suck it up and deal with it…_

_Argh…why does she think I love the arts like she does? Just because that was the path she chose, doesn't mean I will follow in her footsteps and continue the 'legacy'. I may not know what I'm going to do with my life…but she shouldn't make the decision for me!_

After the argument in the van and the usual morning schedule…

Lola sat the lunch table and grumbled. The day was boring as it usually was. She was stressed out of her mind by the time lunch time came around. She barely flinched when she heard a high pitched greeting.

"Hi Lola!"

"Hi Petunia…" she muttered

"What's the matter? You ok?"

"Not really…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's my mom…she's making me audition for the spring musical. I don't want to audition."

"Why?"

"Cause it's not really my thing…I'd much rather be on the basketball court than on the stage. And there is no team in this school…which royally sucks…"

"Yeah, this school isn't much for athletics…"

Lola sighed

"No wonder my mother made me come here…"

Petunia sat down next to Lola. She was trying to approach the situation with the bright side of it.

"Well, the spring musical isn't all that bad. It would look good with the teachers if they see you involved in the school productions."

"True…but the truth is I don't really feel like it. Acting is alright, and I do like it a little. It's just not…what I love to do the most."

"I gotcha…but… she can't force you to be in the play,"

"Oh yes she can…and she will. She thinks that because she LOVES it…I'd love it too,"

"Well that's not fair,"

"You're telling me?" she said as she slumped over the table once more

"Well…I guess you just have to go through with it. Hey, you may just get a small role and have nothing major to worry about."

"It would be nice to just not get picked at all," she chuckled half-heartedly

Just then the passing bell rang

"Well, good luck today, hope it all turns out ok,"

"Thanks,"

After the school day was done, all the students went home except for a select few students. Particularly the students auditioning for the spring musical: The Phantom of the Opera.

Lola had purposely taken the long route to the chorus room, in hopes of arriving late for the auditions and be automatically booted out. But then her conscious was slowly pulling her along the hallway, towards the wooden door. Reluctantly, she dragged her feet all the way to the entrance.

Lola was up to the back-door of the room and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing…_

She walked into the room and saw a few people there. It was a long room, with theater-type chairs. At the front of the room, there was the stage and a piano. All the people were towards the front of the room.

Lola was disappointed that auditions were still taking place. They gave here a look and then looked back to the stage. A girl was in the middle of her song. She was a peach colored rabbit with short wine-colored hair. She had a loud obnoxious soprano voice. When Lola accidentally let the door slam behind her, the girl cracked her last note.

"Thank you," said a young man to the girl

She got down from the stage, not before shooting Lola an evil glare.

"Can I help you?" said a man to Lola

"Hi… I'm here to audition," said Lola reluctantly

"Alright, you're the last one, get on stage,"

Lola was a bit nervous to be called up so soon but she did so anyways. She climbed up the steps and turned to face the miniscule crowd.

"Have you prepared a song?" asked the man, whom was the director

"Yes,"

"Alright then…" he motioned

The student at the piano asked for the sheet music, but she motioned that she had none; she was going to audition acapella.

Lola took a deep breath and gazed into the crowd of the other students. There was a whole bunch of students; all who seemed to be older than her. There were mixed reactions to her presence on stage. Some snickered, while most were indifferent. Lola ignored them all and focused on the clock at the other end of the room. She then inhaled and opened her mouth and began her slow, sad song:

Look at me,  
And tell me who I am.  
Why I am  
What I am.

Call me a fool,  
And it's true I am.  
I don't know  
Who I am.

It's such a shame,  
I'm such a sham.  
No one knows  
Who I am.

Am I the face of the future?  
Am I the face of the past?  
Am I the one who must finish last?

Look at me,  
And tell me who I am,  
Why I am  
What I am.

Will I survive?  
Who will give a damn,  
If no one knows  
Who I am?

Nobody knows -  
Not even you -  
No one knows who I am...

All the while the peach rabbit was getting jealous and jealous of Lola. She bit her lip as Lola was able to hit a note higher than she ever could. The guy next to her, however, was thoroughly enjoying her performance. He was a rabbit with white fur, shiny red hair, and emerald green eyes. Next to him was a grey raccoon; he had black rings on his tail, black fur around his eyes, and white fur on his cheeks. He also seemed to be impressed with her performance.

At the end of the song the director got up from his seat and applauded

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've found my Christine!"

Lola's eyes widened.

_Damn_

Outside the chorus room…

"Darn it! Why did blondie have to go and show up! The lead role was going to be mine for sure!" complained the peach rabbit

"I know Nicole!" said one of her friends, "it was like…unfair."

"She distracted me! It was her fault I cracked!"

"I bet she did it on purpose!" said another of her friends

Nicole continued her ranting with her clique. The rabbit, with whom she was sitting next to, just came out of the front-door of the chorus room and approached the group.

"That little freshman…she stole my part! It was sabotage! She ruined my chance at the spotlight! I don't want to be Carlotta…I'm the star!!" grumbled Nicole

"You've got to admit, Carlotta is a fitting role for you, Miss Primadonna," said the rabbit

"Darn it Andy! We were supposed to be the leading characters!"

"Don't get too worked up…" he walked away from her crowd

She whined, but he didn't bother to acknowledge it; which infuriated her even more. She turned around and continued her complaining with her disciples. He continued on his way, down the hallway. He then saw the back-door open, Lola walked out, followed by the director.

"Well, Miss Lola, I'll see you next week at the practices,"

"Alright,"

"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye,"

When the director went back into the room, Lola muttered something under her breath and walked back down the hallway. Andy quickened his step to catch her. Lola heard his footsteps, and turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, Lola was it?"

"Yes?" she answered

"Just wanted to congratulate you on getting the part,"

"Thanks,"

"You have a great voice, where did you learn to sing like that?"

"From my mom,"

"Wow…you're really good."

"Thanks,"

"My name is Andy," he said extending his hand to her, she shook it

"Nice to meet you,"

"You're a freshman?"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?"

"A little, but don't worry. Nobody will mess with you. Hang with me, and I'll make sure of it. By the way, I'm Raoul in the play,"

"Oh great,"

"I was going to be Phantom, but I gave the part to my friend because he wanted it more than me."

"That was nice of you,"

"Well, that's just me. So I'll be seeing ya at the practices,"

"Sure, ok,"

As Lola walked out the door, her mind went racing.

_Oh no! I got the stupid part! What's worse, the friggin LEAD! Now I'll never hear the end of it from Mom! CRAP!!!_

* * *

Lola awoke from her nap and noticed that the school day was over.

_Yay the jail is open!_

She yawned and picked off a piece of paper that was stuck to her arm. She stretched and noticed the brochure for the musical Kate starred in under her clipboard. She pulled it out and admired it.

_Well…at least one of us continued mom's legacy…I'm just glad it wasn't me!_

Lola giggled at the thought. She got up from her desk, gathered her belongings, and left the gymnasium.

* * *

"No One Knows Who I am" copyrighted Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical 


	19. Tough Girl

**Tough Girl**

It was a lazy day. Bugs had taken the kids out somewhere, while Lola stayed home to organize a few things. She received a call from her brother while she was looking through a few boxes from her closet.

"Hey Lo…my bus broke down and I'm stranded at some rest stop in no-where's-ville, can you help me out?" said Brendan over the phone

"Ok…where is 'no-where's-ville'?"

"Umm…somewhere between Los Angeles and San Diego…"

"Oh that's helpful…"

After making him get directions from the locals Lola took her car on a rescue mission to get her brother.

It was raining…and the day was chilly. Lola felt a slight uneasiness in her side. It was an old injury acting up again; an injury that simply refuses to let her forget her lesson.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! You did it Lola!"

"Yeah…I guess I did,"

The family was at the dinner table. Lola had just given her mother the great news. And as always, her mother was overly excited.

"You see? I told you that you could do it,"

"Yes I know," muttered Lola

"You can be a little more excited, yes?" said her mother slightly pestered

"Can we talk about something else now please?" said Lola resting her head on her fists.

Gladys shot her youngest daughter a glare, but Larry cut her off before an argument ensured.

"Remember that this weekend is the family reunion. George and Carmen are going to be staying with us,"

"Oh yes I remember," said Gladys, "I have to get the guest rooms ready."

With that, she excused herself from the table and started to clean up the kitchen. The rest of the family got up from the table as well.

Kate, now only five months pregnant, was helping with the dishes. Lola in turn, helped clean up the table. Once their chores were done, they both went upstairs to their rooms.

"Kate," whispered Lola

"What?" she asked

"Why is mom so impossible?"

Kate just shrugged

"She's driving me insane, I can't take much more of this bickering..." whined Lola

"I know how you feel..."

Lola sat in her room and sighed heavily. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Why is mom such a pain in the butt? My patience is wearing thin…I don't know what to do…_

She closed her eyes and just lay there; trying to clear her mind. But then her thoughts reappeared once again; to something that her mother had said earlier.

_What am I going to do with my life? School is meant to prepare you for life, but school takes up most of life anyways…what is there to live for? What am I going to live for?_

Just then a knock came to her door, causing her to sit up suddenly.

"Oh, where you asleep?" asked her mother

"No…" said Lola scratching her head

She came in and sat next to Lola on her bed.

"Lola, listen….I don't mean to be so….strict. All I want for you is to do the very best you can. And you have talent, no denying that. I just thought that….if you used those talents more, you'd learn to like them."

Gladys placed her hand on Lola's shoulder, brushing away her long messy hair. She gave a small smile. Lola smiled half-heartedly.

"It's ok mom…" she muttered

Gladys rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Sweetie…do you have homework to do?"

"Yeah…."

"Oh alright, I wont disturb you," said Gladys getting up from the bed, "Don't stay up too late."

"Ok,"

With that, Lola reached for her school bag, pulled out a book. She gave it one look over, and grumbled. She lay there, with the book over her face.

_Maybe all the information will seep into my brain..._

The next day…

"You got the part!" said Petunia in surprise

"I'm such an idiot…I should've done badly on purpose…" grumbled Lola "but all those upperclassmen were there…I didn't want to make a fool of myself either…yet still…what do I care what they think…argh! I was so stupid!"

She was frustrated with herself; she rested her head in her hands as she leaned over the lunchroom table.

"Well…you're just too good I guess," smiled Petunia nervously

"pfft…" Lola muttered

"It can't be that bad…at least give it a chance,"

"I have no choice…"

"What if you drop out?"

"Can't do it…then I'll never hear the end of it. My mom will be like 'quiting is unacceptable! Yadda yadda yadda…' I have to go through with it,"

"Your mom is complicated…."

"No kidding…"

Later after school…

Lola had just closed her locker and began walking towards the chorus room. She really wasn't looking forward to practice...at all.

When she arrived, the other cast members were already there. They were all within their own circles, gabbing away. It seems the director wasn't even there yet. Lola found a seat and sat by herself. She pulled out her planner from her backpack and grumbled at the amount of homework she had to do.

_Math…English…Global Studies…Gah! This stupid play is gonna cut into my time so bad...I doubt I'll ever sleep again…_

Nicole, whom was sitting on the stage, was the first to notice Lola there. She shot her a glare, but continued to flirt with the guy she was with. Every now and then she would look at Lola and curse under her breath. She was even more disgruntled when Lola didn't even notice her anger. Lola knew someone was staring at her, but she didn't care to find out who it was.

Soon enough the director came in and called for everyone's attention.

"Alright everybody, please have a seat,"

The cast found seats and sat near the director, but most seem to have ignored Lola. Lola put down her planner and looked up at the director.

"This year's spring musical is going to be the greatest one yet. This production is a real gem, and you guys and gals are just the ones to bring it to life. Now, first we will begin with a reading of the script…"

He went to the desk and grabbed a pile of scripts. He handed them to each row and they were passed down.

_Yuck…it's a dumb long script…_

"Alright," said the director, "Act I scene I…."

And so the practice went on.

They were sitting on stage in a circle. It was Lola's line.

"I do not know his name, monsieur. He…"

Lola was interrupted by a swift hand that was raised. It was Nicole's.

"Excuse me, but I don't think that's how that line goes…" complained Nicole to the Director

"Oh?" he said unamused by her outburst.

"Here is how it should be done!" she cleared her throat and began to exaggerate her lines "I DO NOT know his NAME…MUNSEWER. HE comes to ME in my sleeeeeep."

Everyone in the circle gave her a questioning look.

"Lola, can you say your line as you naturally would?"

"I do not know his name, monsieur. He comes to me in my sleep." said Lola still confused by what Nicole had just said

"Perfect. You see, Christine's character is humble and sweet. She need not exaggerate her words."

The rest of the cast snickered. Nicole was fuming. Lola said and did nothing in regards to Nicole. However it was very uncomfortable to continue the practice knowing that Nicole was shooting daggers from her eyes at her.

After such a horrible first practice, Lola was thankful to be able to leave that place. She had an exciting weekend to look forward too.

That weekend…

The entire Bunny family had arrived to celebrate their family gathering. Everyone had arrived to the home of Larry and Gladys this year to enjoy the reunion. After eating dinner and socializing, the family went outside to play a game as was their tradition. This year, the game chosen was football.

"It seems like forever since we've had another family gathering," said Larry to his brother as he walked onto the yard

"Yeah, it's so nice to see everyone again," responded George

"Ok…so how are we dividing up the teams this time….?"

As the men in the yard were deciding on teams, Lola ran out to join them.

"LOLA!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Gladys was in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"I wanna play football," answered Lola

"Oh no you don't…you come in here and help with the cleaning."

"Aww, but can't that wait till later…I want to play…"

"NO! Football is a man's game; you come in here and help with the women's work!"

Lola was flabbergasted by her command. But she knew she had to obey her mother. Lola reluctantly went inside.

Lola cleaned up the table as her mother was picking up the mess left in the living room. Just then there came a crash from the kitchen. Gladys ran to see what the matter was. Someone had dropped a pile of dishes on the floor. While Gladys and her other relative tried to clean up the mess, Lola took that opportunity to sneak back outside and join the game.

Larry saw Lola come from the house and motioned her to join his team. The other guys welcomed her to the game as well, however not as an equal.

When they played, they never passed the ball to Lola. However when Larry had the ball, he felt sorry for Lola so he passed the ball to her. Lola ran with the ball. The guys were afraid of tackling her, because they thought she might get hurt. Lola noticed the treatment and she didn't like it all.

_Oh? You guys think that I'm a weakling? We'll see about that….._

Lola dug in her heels and got in line with the boys. The count finished off and she charged full force forward. She tackled one of her cousin full force, knocking him to the ground. The others were very surprised at her, she was able to tackle a guy almost twice her size.

"Wow Lola, take it easy," said her cousin, laughing out of surprise and embarasment

"Sorry about that," she muttered

She struggled to her feet, and helped him up. Just then, her father came up to her. He pulled her aside so the others couldn't hear.

"Lola, you have to relax. Don't take out your anger on everyone else, ok?"

"I'm sorry,"

"I know you're more than capable of keeping up with the boys. But please, don't be so competitive and just try to have fun,"

"Ok, I'm sorry Dad…."

They both joined the game once and continued to play. Lola did well in keeping up with her older cousins and relatives. Everything took a twist in the last minutes of the game.

Lola's team had the ball, they were but feet away from the goal. The team made their play and Lola made a run past the other players, she caught the pass thrown to her and made a dash for the goal. As she was approaching the end, she started to stumble a bit, next thing she knew she was tackled from the side and went crashing into the ground, buried underneath the dog-pile.

"Get off! Get off!" she wailed, finding it hard to breathe

They got off of her

"You ok?"

The one nearest to her gave his hand to help her. When she pulled herself up, she grumbled in pain.

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"You sure?"  
"I'm fine,"

She winced a little when she took a step, but then she gritted her teeth and endured the stinging.

"Ok that's enough for now, let's call it a draw," said Larry, thus ending the game

The guys apologized to Lola and went inside. Lola followed, but felt a sting of pain every time she took a step.

"Lola, are you sure you're ok?" continued her father

"Yes, I'm fine don't worry,"

But he wasn't convinced at all.

Later that evening…

The adults of the family were in the living room, talking over coffee. The kids were mostly asleep. Some were playing video games, nodding off with a controller in their hands. They were all oblivious to what was happening with Lola.

Lola had struggled to slip away to her room. Once she was there, she went to her mirror. She lifted her shirt to see where the pain was coming from. It was a swollen area on her left oblique. She touched it, causing her to grumble. It wasn't alarmingly huge, so she thought a good rest would make it go away. So she crawled into bed and struggled to find a good sleeping position.

The next day…

Lola woke and found that the pain had not gone away. It hurt whenever she took a step.

_Dammit…what do I do? I can't tell Mom, she'll go ballistic and yell at me for playing with the guys…and I can't tell Dad…_

Lola decided to endure the pain and hope that it would go away on its own. So with that in mind, she got ready for school.

It was a very difficult day for Lola. Her side was constantly stinging, and it was hard to concentrate on anything else. She was constantly short of breath and the pain made it hard to walk. However Lola was just too stubborn to admit she was in pain or that she needed any help.

It was lunch period now, and Lola was joined by her usual lunch buddy.

"Hey Lola," greeted Petunia

"Hey Petunia," greeted Lola

"What's up?"

"Nothing much…"

"You sure? It looks like something is bothering you…"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Well ok…"

"So…how did the reunion go?"

"It was ok. Lots of food and stuff…we played a game of football,"

"Your mom let you play?" said Petunia surprised

"No…she forbade me from playing…saying it was a 'man's game'…friggin screw that, I played anyway,"

"Oh cool, how did that go?"

Lola hesitated a bit.

"It went ok…"

Petunia cocked an eyebrow.

"Just ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I got to play and show everyone I wasn't a baby,"

"I see…"

Just then the bell rang. Lola and Petunia got up from the table, but Lola yelped a little in pain.

"Lola! What's wrong are you hurt?"

"No no!" said Lola quickly "I'm fine, honest."

Petunia but her hands on her hips, and stared at Lola, clearly unconvinced.

"Really it's nothing," said Lola losing her nerve a bit

She took another step and felt another jolt. She placed her hand over her injury.

"Lola! It's your rib! It has to be…this could be serious you should see a doctor,"

"No, that won't be necessary…"

"Lola, you shouldn't play games when it comes to your health,"

"I can't go…"

"And why not?"

"Cause my parents will kill me…"

"They'll kill you just because you got hurt?"

"Because I went behind my Mother's back, and I lied to my Dad."

"What do you mean?"

"I got hurt while playing football. My Mom didn't want me to play…and I told my Dad that I wasn't injured…If I go to the doctor or the school nurse, they'll call my parents and I'll be in a heap of trouble."

"Lola…"

"I can't go, ok?"

"No it's not ok…you have to go to the doctor…your health is something important."

Lola sighed.

"Look," said Petunia, "how about I take you to my professor? He won't tell your parents."

"Ok…but it'll have to be after practice…"

"Fine, I'll wait for you after practice,"

After school…

Lola struggled to get to practice. She was still enduring that pain that never seemed to go away. When she got there, she saw that Nicole had come to meet her first.

"Oh, well if it isn't lil' miss perfect…" she snobbishly hissed, "get this straight freshman, you keep your paws of Andy…he's mine. And just because you're the lead doesn't make you a better actress and singer than I am…So just stay out of my way!"

She turned on her heels and flipped her hair. She walked towards the stage with her nose in the air and the ego the size of a mountain.

_Hell if I care…_

Practice soon began. Now the cast was learning songs and dances. As a lead, Lola had quite a bit of songs to learn. Singing wasn't easy for her, especially with her injury. It was hard to breathe and to sing from the diaphragm.

"Ok," said the director, "from the top"

Lola took a breath and winced in pain.

Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.

Nicole was furious with jealousy. She noticed that Andy had his eyes fixated on Lola, which made her even more furious. Lola was struggling through the song, but she continued dispite the fact that her vision was becoming blurry.

When you find  
that once again you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for…

Lola couldn't find her breath for the last note. Her vision was fuzzy and her head was throbbing.

"Lola?"

Next thing she knew she was falling…

Lola woke and found her self lying in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw her mother and father sitting in chairs against the wall. They noticed her wake up.

"Lola, are you ok?" asked Larry getting up from the chair

"Yeah…"

Lola looked over towards her mother. She looked like she was about to burst, however she composed herself.

"Lola, why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" she asked

"I…didn't want to admit it…"

"How did you get hurt? What happened?"

"I…was playing football yesterday…"

"You WHAT! Lola! I told you not to play with the boys! Now see where that got you?! A broken rib!"

"But Mom…I wanted to play. I'm tough enough to keep up with boys!"

"Look Lola, I didn't want you playing with them because I know they play rough. You were liable to get hurt, and see you did! So excuse me for trying to protect you!"

"Gladys please…" said Larry, "calm down. I let her play, so I'm just as much to blame."

"Larry! Why did you?"

"Because I know she can keep up,"

"But look at her now…"

"Anyone can get injured like that in football…so don't over-do it,"

"My goodness, both of you are so stubborn…" said Gladys going to sit down, defeated

"Lola…your mother only wants to protect you…"

"I know," mumbled Lola

"Lola, I know your tough enough to play with the boys. So don't go showing off, because that's what's got you here…Lola you were hurt and you refused to admit it. You were trying to be tough but all it was it was just being foolish. When you're hurt, don't keep it to yourself; because you'll only end up hurting yourself even more. When you need help, don't hesitate to ask. I know you were scared that we were going to yell at you or something like that, and sure we probably would've gotten mad…but it's only because we care about you. We love you and we don't want to see you hurt. Ok kiddo?"

"Ok Daddy…"

Larry leaned over and kissed her forehead. Gladys got up from the chair and kissed her daughter as well.

"We love you very much Lola,"

"I love you guys too…"

Gladys clutched Lola's hand tightly. Lola smiled.

"We'll leave you to rest now...take care sweetie," she said giving her one last kiss

"Bye kiddo,"

"Bye,"

They walked out of the room. But then Larry poked his head in through the door.

"Lola…you have a visitor…" he said slightly surprised

Lola cocked an eyebrow. Just then the visitor came through the doors.

"Hey there," said Andy

"Hey…" she said slightly confused

"I came to see how you were doing…"

"I'm…ok…"

"Yeah it was quite a scene, everybody's worried about you,"

"What happened?"

"You fainted…but I caught you before you fell off the stage…"

Lola blushed.

"S-sorry about that…"

"It's ok, you weren't feeling good. It happens…"

"Yeah I guess…"

"So…how long you have to stay here?"

"I don't know…I just woke up…"

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah…wait…how long was I out?"

"A week…"

"WHAT?!"

"Nah just kidding…it's been about four hours…"

"Geez….don't scare me like that…"

"Sorry, just trying to make a joke…well anyways…I should be going now. I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks,"

With that said, he left her room. Lola was pleasantly surprised that he came to visit her. He seemed like an ok guy.

Lola settled in bed and checked her side. Surely enough it was bandaged up. She sighed and slumped in bed. She looked towards the table and saw balloons and a teddy bear with a note attached. She reached for it, it was from Petunia.

_I guess she was here when I was out cold…_

Dear Lola,

I hope you feel better soon. I'm not gonna yell at you or anything cause I'm sure your parents did that already…so, I wish you a speedy recovery!

Much love, Petunia

_It's ok, I know you told me so…_

Lola couldn't help but smile a little. She put the note back on the table and reached for the bear. But when she lifted the bear, she noticed another note. She reached for that one as well.

Hey Lola,

Sorry you're in the hospital. I hope you get well soon…

Love Andy

_Love? What the hell? I barely know the guy…weird…_

* * *

"About time you got here!"

Lola rolled her eyes at her brother. He got in the car and they drove back to LA.

"What took you so long?"

"Brendan…you ungrateful oaf! When are you going to get a car of your own?"

"I do have a car of my own…I just let Tiffany use it…Besides, why should I get a car when my little sister can drive me wherever I want?" he said jokingly

"Shut up…"

He laughed to himself, then poked her side.

"Gah! What the hell?!"

"Oh sorry…I forgot…that thing still doesn't go away?"

"No…"

"Serves you right…"

"Dammit Brendan shut up!"

"That's what you get for being a lil' show off…you should be more down-to-earth…"

"You'll be down-to-earth in about a minute if you don't stop messing with me…"

She said giving him a glare. He fell silent for a moment.

"Lola…you know I'm just kidding right?"

Lola kept her eyes on the road. She reached over and pocked him back.

"Jerk…" she muttered, with a little smile

That was all the answer he needed.


	20. Friend

**Friend**

Lola was on a stool looking in the upper shelf of her bedroom closet. She nearly lost her balance when she found what she was looking for. She jumped down with a brown cardboard box in her hands. She blew away the dust ad could make out her handwriting on the box.

_High School_

She sat on the carpet floor and looked in the contents of the box. It held sheet music, a script, as well as some accessories from her costume. She also had a little photo album in the box. She pulled it out and the first picture was of her and Rodney sitting on the stage.

She smiled and examined the picture closely. His friendship was one of the only things she liked from High School.

* * *

"So glad we have our starlet back, you gave us quite a scare missy," said the director

Lola had recovered from her incident and was back in school.

"Sorry…" mumbled Lola

"It's ok, things happen. Unfortunately you missed a lot of practices, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay a little longer after practice to catch up on things."

Lola slouched in her seat.

"Ok you guys, warm up,"

Lola was heading for the stage when Nicole approached her.

"Don't think I can't see through your little scheme…I know you're after MY man! I'm telling you right now blondie, he's MINE! So keep your dirty paws of him!"

"Listen drama queen, I'm not after 'YOUR' man, so quit bitching!" Lola shot back

Nicole stood there, with a shocked expression plastered upon her face.

"Argh!" she finally grumbled

Nicole was even more infuriated than before, since Lola snapped back at her. She thought Lola would have been too stupid and naïve to even mess with her, THE most popular girl in school. Nicole glared at Lola, hoping to intimidate her. But Lola did not even flinch; she was an exact replica of Larry's stern stare.

Nicole turned away in a huff. Lola ignored her throughout the practice; even though she felt the weight of Nicole's glares the entire time.

As soon as normal practice was over, the majority of the cast left. Lola was practically alone in the chorus room, save for the director. He was looking over a practice schedule in the back of the room, while she was on the stage looking over sheet music.

She sat by the piano all by her lonesome, humming the melody to herself. Suddenly she felt someone lean over the piano.

"Hey," greeted the voice

"Hey," said Lola looking up

It was Rodney Raccoon, the male lead. He had just changed after he had his dance practice. He had his towel draped around his neck and his duffle bag on his shoulder.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you during practice, how are you feeling?"

"Tired…this practice session was exhausting,"

"Yeah, you practically had to learn two weeks worth of practices in one shot,"

"Yeah, not fun…"

They stood in silence for awhile. Lola looked back at her sheet music. Rodney noticed the song she was learning.

"Do you need help with that song? It is our duet after all…"

"Sure but, don't you have to go home?"

"No its ok, I want to help you,"

"Alright,"

He set his duffle bag on the floor and sat next to her on the piano bench. She played their staring notes and they both adjusted their voices. Rodney cracked.

"Sorry…" he said clearing his throat

She smiled and waited for him to find his tune. She then roughly played the opening bars on the piano.

"Do you want me to play it?"

"Sure," stuttered Lola, "I'm no good at playing the piano"

"Ok"

He played the music accompaniment as he sang.

Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold, what warm,  
unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return

Lola then made her entrance

You have brought me to that moment  
where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence,  
silence…

I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why,  
In my mind, I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided…

Lola couldn't help but blush a little after she sang those words.

Past the point of no return  
no going back now;  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun…

Past all thought of right or wrong  
one final question;  
how long should we two wait, before  
we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last,

Consume us?

_Whoa…that's kinda…steamy…_

They then sang together in harmony

Past the point of no return  
the final threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…

We've passed the point of no return…

Rodney took his hands of the keys and looked at Lola.

"After that," said Rodney, "it's my little solo and it gets kind of…steamy…"

"Hmm?" asked Lola nervously, feeling herself blush again

"Well…I have to…umm…hold you a certain way…."

"A certain way…?"

She could see he was starting to blush a little bit too.

"Well…in a…how should I put it? A…seductive way?" he said trying to laugh off the awkwardness.

They both turned away from each other, trying to hide the rid tint on their cheeks.

Just then the director came forward and addressed the situation.

"Well, we can't have any shyness between our lead characters, now can we? You two have to have chemistry on the stage,"

He climbed on the stage and approached them at the piano.

"To get over this, you're gonna have to practice this scene. I'll give you the stage direction, come on get up you two,"

Lola and Rodney looked at each other then got up and awaited instructions.

"Ok," said the director, "in the beginning of this song, 'Christine' you were already on stage for the Don Juan sequence. The song begins when 'Phantom' in Don Juan's costume comes through the curtain. Now you'll be standing over here when he comes."

He led Lola to the right of the stage.

"You'll have a basket of flowers and you'll be sitting on the floor,"

Lola sat on the floor and pretended to pick at the flowers.

"Now you," said the director to Rodney, "you'll be making your entrance from an opening in the curtain over here."

He led him to the left of the stage.

"When you emerge from the curtain, you notice her over there and begin to sing, alright?"

"Ok," responded Rodney

"Once you start singing 'past all if and when' you start moving towards her slowly, never taking your eyes off her. Lola, you will stay where you are. You'll get up once he's mid stage and begin to back away from him slowly. Rodney, when you begin 'what raging fire…whatever' you rush towards her and grab her from behind."

Lola gulped and turned away from them.

"Alright, why don't we try it from the top?"

He walked towards the piano and wheeled off to the side and sat on the stage. He played the song and Rodney began to sing.

He walked across the stage as he sang, Lola got up keeping her eyes on him. Once he came closer to her, she backed away. Then the specific lyrics came and he rushed towards her and grabbed her from behind at her waist. The director stopped playing, they stood in that pose. Lola fiddled nervously with her fingers.

_Let me go…let me go…_

"Ok good, so far…except…"

He got off the bench and came towards them. He stared at them then adjusted where Rodney's hands were placed. He put one hand over Lola's neck, and the other wrapped around her mid-section. He then placed Lola's head on his shoulder.

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…let me go! Please??_

"That's better, remember this is a seductive song, so the sexier the better,"

Lola and Rodney blushed furiously. He quickly let go of her once the director had turned away from them. Lola sighed in relief. The director continued to speak.

"Ok, now you stroke her as you sing the next two lines, then you let her go. You hold on to her hands now and continue this way until her entrance. Once you start singing, Lola, you turn away from him. You turn towards him, but then look away again. Once you sing the 'decided' part, you keep your eyes on him. Now, on the stage there's going to be a bridge with two staircases. Lola, you take the right staircase, and Rodney you take the left. You should both be up there by the time the harmony comes. Ok, let's try it from 'what raging fire'"

He went back to the piano and gave them their notes. He played the part and Rodney came towards her once more and grabbed her. Lola felt nervous and awkward as he stroked her gently, fighting the urge to elbow him in the gut. She felt relieved once he let her go. He sang to her some more and then it was her turn to sing. She let go of his hands and turned away from him as she sang. Every so often she looked back at him while she was singing. Once she sang the word 'decided', she then faced him and kept her eyes fixed on him. They then walked towards their respective sides of the stage and began to climb the non-existent stairs. They stopped once they reached the 'top'; they were across from each other, at the extreme sides of the stage.

"Ok good good," said the director stopping the music once more. He came between them once more.

"Now, once the harmony begins, you begin walking towards each other. Then at 'the bridge is crossed' you grab each other at the waist. Rodney, you then grab her wrists and turn her around so her back is towards you and hold her towards you."

"Uhh…ok?" said Rodney scratching his head

"You know…another seduction hold,"

Lola and Rodney looked away from each other again.

"Oh come on grow up, we are actors…just don't grab anything you're not supposed to," joked the director

Rodney gulped and avoided eye contact with everyone for awhile. Lola looked down nervously, and folded her arms.

_There's…not much to grab…_

The director went back to the piano and gave them their notes.

"From the harmony," he commanded

They sang the harmony as they walked towards each other. They grabbed each other and Rodney twirled her around and locked her in his arms once more.

"No…that walk was wrong. Remember this is about seduction; you're not spelling it in the body language," said the director getting up once more, "a little more like this." He demonstrated the walk as though he were a Victoria Secret model. Lola and Rodney chuckled a bit, but soon realized that they were still uncomfortably close to each other. Rodney let go of her, and they both stood apart.

"Alright? Now let's try this again,"

Lola and Rodney went back to their respective spots from before. The director went to the piano and played the song again. This time they took long strides towards each other, keeping their eyes on each other. They grabbed each other once more and he twirled her around again. He stroked her as they sang the last line together.

"Ok, much better," said the director, "now again from the top,"

_Oh no…when will it end!?_

They practiced that uncomfortable scene over and over until the sun was gone and night had fallen. After that embarrassing ordeal, Lola and Rodney walked out of the school building together. There was a strange silence between them.

"Hey, is someone coming to pick you up?" asked Rodney breaking the silence

"No, I walk home," answered Lola

"It's kind of late, you sure you don't want some company?"

"I don't want to make you even more late than you already are,"

"No its ok, my conscious just wont let me leave you walking home alone at this time of night,"

"Well, ok"

He came next to her and walked with her all the way home. For the most part, the strange silence filled the air between them. Rodney tried to make chit chat but, it usually didn't last very long. Later on, they were nearing Lola's house.

"So how do you like your classes?"

"Bleh…"

"Thaat bad?"

"I can't stand my teachers for the most part, and there's a ridiculous amount of work to do too,"

"That's true, but we have to keep going right? Everybody has to work hard to get by in life,"

"Yeah…but I need a vacation,"

"Oh, amen," he said raising his hands to the sky

Lola laughed a little

"Everybody needs time to relax, right? Life isn't all no work and all play,"

"Huh?"

"I mean life isn't all work and no play!"

"It's confusing isn't it?"

"Quite," he chuckled, "man, I'm turning into Andy…he's always busy doing something. He hardly ever lets lose,"

"He's your best friend, right?"

"Right. He gave me this role, he was supposed to be Phantom originally,"

"He told me that,"

"Show's you how humble he is too,"

They both laughed

"But he isn't so uptight, he does go crazy when it comes to bikes,"

"Like…mountain biking?"

"No, motorcycles,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, my dad owns a shop, and we always go riding on the weekends,"

"Sounds like fun,"

"Yeah it is, you should join us sometime,"

"Nah, I don't think that's possible,"

"Why?"

"Because of my parents; they would NEVER let me ride a motorcycle,"

"That's too bad,"

"Ah well…" she shrugged it off

There was silence between them again as they turned the corner onto Lola's block. Rodney spoke up again.

"So…that was some crazy stage direction huh?" said Rodney

"Yeah, that was very awkward,"

"It's all part of being an actor I guess,"

"I guess,"

Lola stopped walking.

"Umm…is…a…your house?"

"Yeah, that's it alright,"

She turned to face him.

"Thank you for walking me home,"

"No problem. Well…goodnight,"

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow…"

Lola turned away and walked towards her doorway, while Rodney turned around and went off in another direction.

Once Lola entered the house, she met eyes with her mother.

"Lola…do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh…seven-ish?"

"It's 8:35…where have you been!?" she demanded

"I was at practice, where else am I going to be?"

"Practice ends at 4:30…you should have been here at 5 at the most,"

"Yes, but I had to stay longer since I missed so many practices," said Lola through her teeth

"You could at least call and tell me you were going to be late,"

"I don't have any lose change,"

"You could've borrowed,"

"Ok mom, next time,"

Lola took a step to the side, but her mother got in her way again.

"And who was that boy who came with you? Who is he?"

"He's Rodney, my friend. He's the male lead in the musical. He was just walking me home,"

Gladys eyed her suspiciously; then dropped the subject.

"Fine," said Gladys turning away from her, "now go to the kitchen, and reheat your dinner. After that go do your homework."

Without a word, Lola did just that.

After eating dinner, Lola was in her room doing homework when there came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me…"

"Come in,"

The knob turned and Katie walked in and sat in Lola's bed.

"Hey there,"

"Hey," replied Lola not looking up from her textbook

"How are practices going? Running late huh?"

"Yeah pretty much, I had to stay longer since I missed so many practices,"

"That sucks,"

"Yeah,"

"I remember those days," said Katie massaging her large belly, "the practices were always so stressful and tedious, but in the end it was worth it. You'll see, the final product will be all worth it,"

"I sure hope so; I wouldn't want to feel that I completely wasted my time,"

"Well with that negative attitude, everything seems like a waste of time. Try to look on the bright side for a change. Think of the friends you'll make,"

Lola glanced over at Kate, and gave a half-hearted smirk. She turned back to her homework.

"How far along are you in the musical?" asked Katie

"In the final scenes, the one where I get kidnapped and all that hullabaloo,"

"Oh! I know that scene…did you get to kiss anyone yet?"

Lola looked up from her book.

"No…"

"You are going to, right?"

"No…"

"No?"

"They're stage kisses, not real,"

"Oh right, there's more than one…but either way it's still a kiss, or rather kisses,"

Lola turned back to her book.

"That guy that walked you home, he's one you have to kiss right?"

Lola gulped a little bit

"Yeah…He's the phantom"

"Hmm…he's kinda cute,"

Lola rolled her eyes at Katie's girly comment. Katie eyed her. She struggled to her feet, and stood next to Lola.

"Quiet all of the sudden? What…is he your boyfriend?" said Kate nudging Lola playfully

"No, he's just friend. I'm not looking for a boyfriend," she said blushing a little

"Oh really?"

"I'm not interested in guys right now; I have too many things to worry about. Most guys are losers anyway…"

"I don't think so, there's a guy out there for you. You just have to find him. Maybe if you dress up a bit; you know, wear a skirt, put on some make up…fix your hair," Katie stroked Lola's unkempt hair; which only ended up getting her fingers tangled in the strands.

"Ow!" yelped Lola as Kate pulled her fingers away

"You definitely need to fix your hair; it'll be so pretty if you would just brush once in a while, you'll look like a real lady,"

"I don't want to wear make up and get my hair done just to impress a guy. I'm much more comfortable in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers than in a skirt, a tube top and high heels. Screw that,"

"The way you talk about boys, and the way you dress…people will think you're a lesbian,"

Lola closed her book and turned to face Katie with a look of anger in her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME?! Just because I'm not interested in boys right now, doesn't mean I'm interested in girls! That is such a stupid assumption! I'll look for a boyfriend when I'm ready for one, and I'm not ready yet! Second of all, I don't care what other people think of me! I know what I am and I'm satisfied with that. So if people want to talk, let them talk, they're the ones who are going to look like idiots in the end!"

"Ok ok…calm down!" said Katie backing away

Lola crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair.

"You don't have to through a fit…it was just a stupid comment…"

"Stupid being the key word…."

Kate stared at Lola, Lola stared back. Kate grabbed the nearest pillow and thrust it in Lola's face.

"Ok miss cranky pants, I'm going to bed…" said Kate as she made her way back to the door.

Lola let the pillow drop to the floor, she continued to look away from Katie.

"G'night,"

"Good night," hissed Lola

Katie left and closed the door. Lola opened up her textbook once more.

"A stage kiss is not a real kiss…" she whispered to herself, "it's only acting…just acting."


	21. Staged

**Staged**

"Alright guys and gals!" said the director, "this is opening night!"

Months of practice led to this moment on this soggy Friday night. School was over for the day, and now only the performers remained. Lola and the rest of the cast prepared for their first performance of the week.

Lola, with one of her costumes bundled up in her arms, walked down the aisle of the auditorium. She's been in the auditorium only once or twice, but today it seemed exceptionally large. Perhaps it was because it was empty, save for the few cast members on the stage. Or perhaps it was because of something else…

"Ok kids, move it! Get into costume! Put on some make up! The people will start coming soon!"

Lola clutched her costume as she made her way back stage. Lola was lost in her thoughts, oblivious to those around her.

"Hey Lola?"

Lola lifted her head to see the person whom called her name.

"What's wrong? You look gloomy…"

"I dunno Rodney; I just got this queasy feeling in my stomach…"

"You're just getting a little stage fright, we all get that,"

"I guess so…it's that I feel like this is the moment of truth. I feel like I'm under a microscope…"

"You're worried about your mom?"

"Yeah…part of me doesn't care whether I stink or not…but, this other part of me wants to be the performer she wants me to be. If I don't do this right, I'd be letting her, and the entire cast down…"

"Lola, you're being too hard on yourself. You'll do great out there. It's not the end of the world, just do what you've been doing for all these months, and I'm sure your mother will be proud,"

Lola smiled half heartedly, but quickly blushed when she felt him embrace her.

Nicole peeked through the curtains and witnessed the embrace. She huffed to herself, but then felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand pulled her away from the curtain, and she found its owner.

"Andy?!"

"What are you doing…" he went past her and peeked through the curtain and saw Lola and Rodney talking to each other.

"What are you doing spying on people?"

"You're one to talk…"

"Nicole, what is your problem?! What have you got against her?"

Nicole just folded her arms and looked away from him.

"Surely you're not jealous of her, are you?"

"I AM NOT!" she snapped

Everyone on stage shuddered at her scream, and looked at her.

"Oh I see…" Andy just cracked a smile

With that, he left her side, with a devious smile on his face.

On the other side of the curtain…someone slipped backstage to find Lola.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Petunia!" said Lola

"Hey girl, how are ya?"

"I'm…ok…"

"Just ok?"

"Yeah, a bit nervous,"

"Oh don't worry, you'll do fine," she said

"You're coming to the show?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it,"

"C'mon you guys! Hurry it up!" urged the director from the other side of the curtain

"Well…duty calls," said Lola

"Alright, I'll see you later…" she said heading back out, "I'll be in the front row!"

Lola waved goodbye as Petunia disappeared through the curtain. Lola walked further backstage and walked into the girl's dressing room.

Lola and the other girls were putting on their costumes. Lola was trying on each of her costumes to see that they all fit well. She was on trying on her final costume from the last scene.

"Aww! Lola you look so pretty in that dress!" said one of the chorus girls

"Uh…thanks?" said Lola turning around to face her, a little confused

"Oh c'mon, look in the mirror!"

She grabbed Lola's wrist and took her to the full-length mirror.

"See?"

Lola stood before the mirror

_I…look like a…girl…_

She was wearing a long red dress, with a black bodice and a white undershirt. The dress did accent her figure quite nicely. Although she felt very uncomfortable; she kind of liked the way she looked…

"Now we gotta fix up your hair!" said the girl

They pulled up a chair for her, and sat her in front of the mirror. One of the other girls then began to work her magic on Lola's messy golden locks.

Lola was in agony the whole time, the pulling on her hair by the brush and the burning of the hair dryer was painful. She could barely see what they were doing to her hair, since other girls decided to help out and they blocked the view to the mirror. And then they started doing her make-up, so now she had no idea what was going on.

"Ok Lola, you ready?" They said after what seemed forever to Lola.

"Yeah," muttered Lola

They stepped away and Lola dared to open her eyes.

Her long hair was made into curls, and tied back at the top slightly to keep out of her shoulders. Her bangs where curled as well. Her ears were tucked into a bun by a red ribbon. Her eyes had a slight dark eye shadow, and her lips had a soft red glimmer. Her cheeks had a slight pink blush to them.

"Well?" inquired the other girls

Lola was speechless

"Lola? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Lola managed to say, "I'm just…amazed that's me."

The other girls put their hands comfortingly on her shoulder

"Well, of course its you," said the girl

"I look so…different…"

"You look pretty,"

"I…"

"Lola, you're beautiful, just accept it, ok?"

"Ok," she said scratching her arm nervously, "thank you all for your help."

"No problem," replied the girls

Lola looked at herself in the mirror again. The other girls went back to getting themselves ready for the show. Lola studied herself in the mirror. She was about to go back to get dressed in her first costume, until she noticed a glare over her right shoulder.

"So…you actually have breasts,"

Lola didn't say a word, but couldn't hide the slight redness from embarrassment.

"Listen up blondie, you better watch your step…and keep your dirty paws of Andy!"

Lola's expression quickly changed

"How many times must we go through this…" said Lola folding her arms

"Don't act so innocent! You're just a little leech waiting for your opportunity…you've been baiting him the whole time!"

"Honestly…something is wrong with you…" said Lola as she cocked an eyebrow

"There'll be something wrong with you if you don't quit messing with me!"

Nicole clenched her fist and swung her arm towards Lola's face. But Lola quickly caught the fist with her hand. Nicole tried to pull her fist away, but Lola's grip was too tight. With one swift movement, she twisted her wrist and shoved her away with as much of an effort. Nicole yelped in pain and massaged her wrist.

"Don't mess with me…" Lola glared coldly at Nicole

There came a knock at the door.

"Hurry up," called the voice, "show time in 10 minutes!"

The girls within the room hurried with their finishing touches. Nicole turned away infuriated. Lola stood her ground and watched as Nicole scurried away from her. Lola then had to hurry to get dressed in her first costume of the night.

Lola was dressed in the costume of her first appearance. Her character, Christine, first appears as a slave girl in the 'musical' within the musical. She felt cold and exposed in her halter-type top and low rising, semi-transparent skirt. She tried not to clank the chains on her wrist as she made her way backstage. She took a quick peek through a moth hole in the curtains and saw that the auditorium was full to capacity. She even saw that her family was there in the front row. Her mother was clearly the most eager one, complete with tape recorder and camera around her neck. Lola quickly backed away from the curtain.

She felt her heart rate double. She was taking quick breaths, feeling a bit lightheaded. Just then, she felt a gloved hand on her bare shoulder.

"Take a deep breath," whispered Andy, "Everything is gonna be fine."

He was wearing a green waistcoat with matching slacks, a red vest with a white undershirt. His long shiny red hair was slicked back into a low ponytail.

"I'm so nervous,"

"You'll do great, you'll see,"

He turned her so she could face him. He was awestruck by the way she looked.

"You…look gorgeous!" he said wide eyed

Lola blushed slightly. Before Andy could say anything else, the director came backstage and called everyone to gather. The whole cast gathered in a circle around him. They whispered in the huddle.

"Ok you guys, two minutes left to curtains. I believe in all of you, you are all wonderful! Now let's go out there and put on a show they'll never forget!"

They let out a small cheer, as not to be heard by the audience. The cast began to take their places. Lola felt someone clutch her left hand. It was Rodney. He was in full costume, with his white mask over half of his face and the flowing black cape draped over his shoulders.

"Good…I mean…Break a leg," he said smiling

"You too," she replied

Lola turned to go to her spot, but then came to face with Andy. He didn't say anything. They just stood staring at each other for a moment. Just then they heard the director introducing them on the other side of the curtain. They quickly snapped out of it and went to their spots on the stage.

The overture began, and the curtain arose…

"Oh! I'm so excited!" exclaimed Gladys

She aimed her video camera at the stage.

"Mom…"

"Brendan! Shh!" whispered Gladys

"Mom…" poked Kate

"Shhh!!"

Larry just reached over and removed the cap from the lens.

"Oh…sorry," said Gladys in an embarrassed tone

Larry just rolled his eyes.

The stage lightened and there was an auction on stage. The Bunny family was oblivious to the girl that just sat next to them in the front row.

"I don't see her…" whispered Brendan

"She doesn't come on yet…" replied Kate

"Is this one of those ridiculously long plays?" he asked as he slouched in the wooden seat

"Brendan! Be quite!" scolded their mother in a whisper

Petunia overheard their whispers; she poked Brendan, whom was closest to her.

"Hey, are you Lola's brother?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Petunia, a friend of Lola's,"

Kate, Gladys and Larry looked over in her direction.

"I remember you," said Gladys, "You were at the hospital with us."

"Yeah, that was me,"

"It's so nice to see you again dear,"

They smiled at each other and then turned back their focus to the stage.

The broken chandelier that was being auctioned began to rise. The scene began to change.

Now the stage was full of singing in dance.

"There she is!" whispered Gladys

"Where?" asked Brendan

"Over there, with the dancers…" said Kate, "She looks so beautiful and focused."

"And exposed…does she have to be dressed so…scandalously?" said Gladys

"Well…you're the one who made her audition for the play…and you've seen this musical a hundred times…" began Larry

"But this is just a high school! Shouldn't they have…tamed it down a bit?" inquired Gladys

"You'd be amazed what happens in High School nowadays…" mumbled Kate

Gladys, Larry, and Brendan both looked at her with raised eyebrows. Petunia pretended to not have heard what was said. Kate felt the weight of their stares and slouched in her seat.

"C'mon! You're missing the action!" she muttered hoping that they would draw their attention to Lola rather than her.

The front row, as well as the rest of the audience, was stirred by the squawking heard on stage. Nicole, as Carlotta, was over singing her song on stage. Just then a sandbag fell from the rafters, near where Nicole was, with a note from the Opera Ghost. Nicole threw a fit, as was her role as the Prima Donna, and left the stage. They needed a new lead singer for the 'musical' within the musical. The actress whom played Madame Giry brought Lola to center stage.

"Christine Daae can sing it for you," she said

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly" said one of the owners

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher,"

"Who,"

"I do not know his name monsieur, he comes to me in my sleep," said Lola

"Let her sing for you, monsieur, she has been well taught," continued Giry

"Alright come on, don't be shy now my dear," said the other owner

Lola stepped forward and the music began to play.

Think of me, think of me fondly  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment  
spare a thought for me

While the music played, there was a smoke effect and Lola disappeared through a trap door. After a few moments, she reappeared in a beautiful white gown.

"I wish I had those special effects in High School," thought Gladys to herself

Lola continued the song

We never said our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
might have been

Think of me, think of me waking,  
silent and resigned  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . .

Andy, as Raoul in the makeshift balcony, made his entrance.

Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago  
How young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me  
but I remember her...

Lola then continued

Flowers fade  
The fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes  
you will think…of me!

Lola's voice echoed through the auditorium. The audience was in awe of her beautiful voice. Gladys was so proud; she felt a tear drop from her eye.

The musical continued on, with song, dance and drama. Gladys and Kate were entranced by the whole thing, Larry was impressed, but Brendan was trying not to fall asleep. Petunia felt so happy for Lola, she was doing so beautifully.

Several scenes later, the scene had changed once more. After the Phantom disrupted the 'musical' again, Raoul and Christine sought refuge on the roof of the 'Opera Populaire'.

"The Phantom of the opera is near!" she said as she rushed on stage. She was now in a black dress, draped with a red cape and hood.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera!" he assured her as he came in wearing a black waistcoat and grey pants.

"He won't stop till he finds me," she said turning to face him, "I can't escape."

"He's not real,"

"I've seen him Raoul…I've seen his world of unending darkness…and he will kill anyone to have me," she said turning away

The music began, Andy began to sing and comfort her

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm you and calm you

Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here, with you and beside you  
To guard you and to guide you

Her cape swayed as she turned to face him. She held his hands and sang to him.

Say you love me every waking moment  
Turn my head with talk of summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you

He embraced her, and continued the song

Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe, no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you

She pulled gently away from. She faced the audience, and sang

All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you, always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me

He rushed to her side, and held her close. He sang to her…

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you

She sang to him

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you

"They look so sweet together," commented Kate

"Yeah," agreed Petunia

"Why is there so much twirling around in this song?" complained Brendan

"Shh," hushed Gladys

Onstage, Lola and Andy sang to each other

Love me, that's all I ask of you

He picked her up in his arms and swirled her around the stage. Meanwhile Nicole was in the wings biting her nails. Andy and Lola stopped dancing to end the song in a harmony.

Anywhere you go, let me go too  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

They came closer to each other, but what happened next caught Lola by surprise…

Instead of faking a kiss, she was pulled towards him felt his lips on hers. Her eyes shot up wide open in shock. Nicole was left with her mouth hanging wide open.

Everyone in the front row was wide-eyed as well, especially Gladys.

"That…is a real kiss…" muttered Gladys

The others nodded in agreement

When he finally released her, Lola was still in shock.

_Oh my…_

She had never been kissed…

So great was her shock, that she forgot her next line. Andy shook her slightly to snap her out of it.

"Uh…umm…I must go…they'll be looking for me," she finally managed to say, while her face was still beet red

"Christine I love you," he said

As soon as they exited the stage, Andy turned to face Lola. Lola couldn't find the words to say what she wanted to say. Andy just cracked a smile. He caught her face and kissed her once more.

"I do love you…" he said

Lola was still speechless.

He turned away from her and went off to get ready for the next scene. Lola was left there, astonished. She slowly brought her gloved hand to her lips.

_I…can't believe he…_

"Lola! Hurry!" said one of the stagehands "the Masquerade scene is up next, you gotta change costumes!"

With that, Lola snapped out of it and ran to get changed for the next scene.

"It wasn't just me right? That was a real kiss!" said Gladys

"That looked real to me," agreed Larry

"Yeah, Lola's face pretty much summed it up," added Kate, "I don't think she was expecting that."

"Why that shameless little…argh! How dare he…" grumbled Gladys

The musical continued on. Lola found it even harder to keep her mind on track, that kiss really affected her.

Many songs and dances later, the musical was up to one of its final scenes; the scene that caused Rodney and Lola many embarrassments. Lola was practically hyperventilating back stage.

_I've got to do this…I gotta go through with this…_

Rodney was backstage waiting to make his entrance, but he saw how scared Lola was. He went to her side.

"Lola, it's almost over…you'll be fine…" he said holding on to hands, "just take deep breaths."

Lola inhaled and exhaled

"You can do this,"

Lola nodded

Andy was about to walk on stage but he saw how close Rodney was Lola. He glared, but quickly went onstage to begin the scene.

Raoul and the owners of the opera house had devised a plan to capture the Phantom. They were going to ambush him in the production of 'Don Juan', with Christine as the bait. Christine appeared in her final costume, carrying a flower basket; awaiting for Don Juan to appear. Phantom did appear, disguised as Don Juan wearing a full black mask, and a flowing black cape. He threw open his cape and approached her while singing his song of seduction.

Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make believe  
are at an end

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold, what warm,  
unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return

Lola threw away her fears and truly became Christine when she made her entrance to the song.

You have brought me to that moment  
where words run dry, to that moment  
where speech disappears into silence,  
silence…

I have come here, hardly knowing  
the reason why,  
In my mind, I've already  
imagined our bodies entwining  
defenseless and silent  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided…

Lola's family was in a bit of shock to see their youngest member look so…mature, definitely beyond her years.

Onstage, Christine and Phantom were climbing the stairs to reach the bridge. Christine continued to sing.

Past the point of no return  
no going back now;  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun…

Past all thought of right or wrong  
one final question;  
how long should we two wait, before  
we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, Consume us?

They reached the top of the bridge and then sang together in harmony, striding towards each other.

Past the point of no return  
the final threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…

We've passed the point of no return…

She was locked in his arms in another seduction hold. The look on Larry and Gladys' faces were quite priceless when the Phantom held their daughter in such a provocative manner. Phantom let his guard down and let his identity be known as he sang his solo.

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Christine, that's all I ask of…

As was planed, with one swipe, Christine removed the Phantom's mask, revealing his disfigured face. The audience screamed in terror. Raoul and the others then tried to enact their plan, but the Phantom then cut one of the ropes and the 'chandelier' began to fall. Amongst the confusion, he kidnapped Christine and they disappeared through a trap door. Raoul gave chase after them. The lights then dimmed for a scene change.

"This musical aint so bad…" mumbled Brandon to no one in particular

"Yeah, it's very exciting," whispered Petunia

The next scene was ready. Now they were in the catacombs of the opera house. Christine was held captive in the Phantoms lair, while Raoul had to escape the traps set for him. He did manage to find the lair, but as soon as he arrived, Phantom threw his Punjab and the rope tightened around Raoul's neck.

"No! Let him go!" begged Christine

"This is the choice…stay with me and you save his life…refuse me and you send your lover to his death…This is the choice! This is the point of no return!" demanded Phantom as he tugged on the rope, choking Raoul

"I gave you my mind blindly," she said taken aback

"You tried my patience,"

There was intensity in the air, as the audience held their breath, waiting for what she would decide. Christine's face changed from anger to sympathy and began to approach Phantom.

Pitiful creature of darkness

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you,

You are not alone

Christine then held on to Phantom and 'kissed' him. Although this kiss was nothing like 'Raoul's' deliberate kiss; Raoul still felt jealous of Phantom. The moment Christine released her kiss, the Phantom was so moved by her gesture that he released Raoul and let them both escape from his lair.

Raoul and Christine made their way to the gondola; leaving the Phantom in his unstable state, awaiting his fate from the police that were coming. Christine, however, turned back to him.

"Please Christine…forgive me," begged the Phantom

Christine, without a word, took his hand and placed the ring that he had given her. She then turned back to Raoul and escaped with him on the gondola.

Phantom was so grief-stricken that he took a candelabra and began breaking one of the mirrors in his lair. Then through the secret passage he disappeared forever into the darkness.

As the curtain fell, the audience went wild with applause. The curtains opened once more and the entire cast appeared for their final bows. The minor characters stood forward and bowed. Then they made a precession for the main cast. When Nicole appeared, the audience did not stop applauding but there were some snickers in the crowd. When Raoul appeared, the crowd went louder with applause and sounds of squealing girls where heard throughout the auditorium.

Then Christine appeared and the applause grew its loudest. Lola couldn't help but smile and blush as she curtsied on center stage. Gladys and the entire front row had given her a standing ovation, and the rest of the audience followed suit. The audience remained standing for Phantom as he too took his bow, for he also gave a phenomenal performance.

Then the whole cast came together and took one final bow together and the audience just roared with excitement. Then the curtain came down and the cast celebrated backstage.

Rodney came to Lola and gave her a big hug.

"You did it!" he cheered

Lola laughed as she hugged him back

"Now I can breathe…" she said as she looked at him, sighing with relief

Lola was about to say something, but there was a disturbance backstage that distracted both of them. They turned around and saw Andy and Nicole arguing.

"Why you filthy son of a bitch!" she screamed

"Oh shut up," he said nonchalantly

"Now I see! YOU were behind everything all along! How dare you!"

"Oh please…" he said rolling his eyes

"That's IT! It's OVER between us!"

"Finally," he said throwing his hands up in victory

Nicole turned on her heels and began to walk away, but not before turning back and slapping a good one across his face.

That still didn't stop him from laughing and doing a little victory dance, "Thanks for nothing!" he shouted after her

But she didn't answer him, she just shot out of there crying.

Lola and Rodney just shrugged in response to each other. No one knew what that argument was about, except that now the most popular pair in school was now over.

There was an awkward feeling around the cast after that whole scene backstage. They had finished cleaning up and were going to head home with their families. Lola had finished changing back to her normal clothes and was about to leave when she saw Andy leaning by the door. He looked up and saw her, he smiled and walked towards her.

"Hi…" he said

"Hi…" she responded

Lola still felt awkward around him, she didn't know how to start talking about what had happened between them. But Lola didn't need to.

Andy had grabbed her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Lola felt her duffle bag fall to the floor as she felt overwhelmed by him. He released his kiss.

"I love you," he said

Lola was breathless, she didn't know what to say.

"Will you be my girl?"

He held her face close to his.

"I…I…"

He kissed her once more.

Once he released her…Lola heard her family outside in the hallway. Lola instinctively ran towards the door, away from Andy. As she grabbed the knob, she looked towards him.

He didn't look mad, or offended. He just smiled a knowing smile. She didn't know what that smile meant, but she went through the door and didn't turn back.

* * *

Lyrics from "Phantom of the Opera" copywrited by Andrew Lloyd Webber


	22. The Gang

**The Gang**

It was the Monday following the performance of the school play on Friday. They performed once every night for the weekend, now Lola was glad it was all over. She was never going to allow herself to go through that experience again.

The halls were full of students once more. The blonde rabbit was coming around the corner. She was heading towards the last class of the day when she ran into her friend. They nearly crashed into each other.

"Hey Lola," said Rodney, "how are you?"

"I'm ok," she answered after a nervous chuckle

"Are you doing anything afterschool?"

"Not really, with the play over and all…"

"Well, do you wanna come over to my Dad's shop and check out the bikes?"

"I…don't know…maybe,"

"Why not?"

"I don't know what my mom would…scratch that, my mom wouldn't let me anywhere near a motorcycle. She says they're too dangerous…"

"Not if you know what you're doing…besides, you don't have to ride the bike if you don't want to…"

"Well, ok. But only for a little while,"

"Alright, I'll meet up with you in front of the school then we'll head out together."

"Ok, see you then,"

Afterschool…

Lola followed Rodney to the Garage that his family owned. It was atop a hill at the edge of town. When they entered, Rodney's father was attending a few costumers at the desk. He waved at them. Lola waved politely to him.

"Here we are," said Rodney as he came to a door, "here are some of our best bikes."

He opened the door and Lola saw a large room filled with various types of motorcycles, lined up in a showcase style. There were Harley Davidsons, Yamahas, and various others.

"Wow! This so cool! You guys collect 'em?"

"Yeah, it's my dad's hobby,"

"I don't know much about bikes but, these look awesome!"

"Thanks, we're quite proud,"

Rodney's father came in through the door.

"Hey Rodney, who's your friend?"

"She's Lola,"

"Nice to meet you Lola,"

"Likewise," she replied

"Come to show off the collection I see..."

"Sorry Dad," shrugged Rodney

"It's alright son, just be sure to lock up afterwards,"

"Sure thing Dad,"

He left the teenagers in the show room and went back to work.

"He seems nice," commented Lola

"Yeah, he's cool,"

Lola went over to one of the Harleys and caressed the leather seat.

"The guys come here sometimes…" said Rodney

"The guys?"

"My buddies, Andy and the rest of the gang,"

"Oh…"

Lola felt uneasy at the mention of Andy's name. She turned away from Rodney and scratched her arm nervously.

Rodney heard a rumble in the distance

"Ah, that must be them now,"

She felt herself tense up even more.

Rodney opened the garage door. Surely enough, it was Andy and a group of other guys pulling in to the driveway. When Andy caught sight of Lola, he smirked.

Rodney came out to them. He greeted them with some kind of a handshake. Rodney turned to Lola, she hoped no one noticed her, but now it was too late.

"Hey Lola, come out here, I want you to meet my friends," said Rodney

Lola hesitantly came out of the garage and into the sunlight. Rodney came towards her and pulled her to where the guys were standing with their bikes.

"The really tall guy is Tony,"

Tony was indeed tall and buff. He was a rabbit by species. He gave her a little wink. Lola didn't like that.

"The dude with the greasy hair is Chris,"

Chris was a lion with a greasy mane. He didn't seem very intimidating as the other one, which was odd because he was a lion and the other guy was a rabbit; but there was something about him that emanated 'jerk'.

"Hey there cutie,"

Lola didn't respond, she just glanced at him unamused.

_Jerk…definitely jerk…_

"And this guy is Nods," continued Rodney

Lola had no idea what Nods was, he was wearing a full helmet.

"He's the shy one," explained Chris, "he never takes off his helmet."

"He never talks either…hence why he's called Nods." Added Rodney

Nods nodded. Lola nodded to Nod.

"And you already know Andy…" said Rodney finally when he came up to the leader of the group.

Andy smiled deviously at Lola. Lola tried to turn away nonchalantly, but ended up looking awkward.

"Why so shy?" he asked with a grin on his face

"Nothing,"

"What's going on?" asked Rodney naively

"Nothing," said Lola again

Andy gestured to his boys and they snickered. Rodney and Lola didn't notice.

"So, you ladies gonna stop gossiping or are we gonna ride? My motor's running," complained Chris

"Go, what you need my permission?" said Andy annoyed

"You can go ahead Chris," said Rodney, "the trail's all clear for you guys,"

"Awesome," he said revving up his engine and taking off

Nods and Tony took off as well.

"I'm just gonna get my bike," said Rodney heading back into the garage, leaving Lola and Andy alone.

His eyes were fixated on her. Lola turned to face him.

"Well?" he asked

"Well what?"

"You leave me hanging for almost a week…what's a guy supposed to do…"

"What are you talking about," she said turning away

"You still haven't answered my question,"

"I…"

Just then Rodney came out with his motorcycle, much to Lola's relief. Andy turned towards him with an annoyed expression. Andy came out with a motorcycle that had a side car attached to it.

"Hey Lola, you can ride in the side car on this one,"

"I don't know…"

"It'll be alright, see I have a helmet for ya,"

He tossed her a light helmet.

"Well?"

Lola looked at the helmet, then up at the two guys. She turned towards Rodney.

"Ok…," said Lola

She went towards him and got in the side car. Rodney started the motor and got on the bike.

"What's the matter Andy?" asked Rodney

Andy just revved up his motor. He turned towards them; there was a smile on his face, but just a hint of anger in his eyes.

"I'll go on ahead," he said letting off the brake and going off after the others.

Rodney soon stepped off the ground and followed him. Andy sped up and soon was out of Rodney and Lola's sights.

They were along a dirt trail, on the property behind the shop. It was a very dusty place, save for a few trees and shrubbery. It wasn't exactly scenic, but it was good enough to take bikes on a test run.

They were cruising along for a while until Rodney broke the silence.

"What's going on between you and him?" he said in a serious tone

"Huh? What? Nothing…" said Lola caught off guard

"You sure? You started acting weird as soon as _he_ came along,"

Lola said nothing.

"Has he done something to you? Cause if he did I'll…"

"No nothing like that…"

"Then what?"

"He…uh…kissed me…"

"You mean that so-called stage kiss…"

"That and…another one…"

"He hasn't tried anything with you has he?"

"No, he hasn't…"

"Don't lie to me,"

"I'm not," she said becoming defensive

"He's a sly one…don't let your guard down around him,"

"Why? He's done something wrong?"

"No, he's just stubborn. He's not one to take 'no' for an answer,"

"What does he want?"

"Maybe you could tell me. But I already have a guess…"

Rodney then turned his attention to the road ahead. The guys had stopped at the side of the trail. As they came closer, they saw that one of the bikes had broken down.

"What happened?" asked Rodney stopping the bike

"My bike committed suicide on that turn," said Chris

"No kidding,"

Rodney got off the bike and went to his saddle, pulling out a tool box. He squatted down by the bike and examined the damage. He sighed and began to pull out his tools from the box. Lola looked nervously at her watch; she was due back home any minute.

"I'm sorry," she said getting out of the side car, "but I really should be going. I should be home soon."

"Oh ok…" said Rodney, "but…can't you wait a little bit? I'll fix this in a jiffy and I'll drop you off."  
"No, I don't want to be so much trouble. You take your time with that bike," she said starting to walk off in the direction they came from.

"Hey! I'll give you a lift," said Andy

"No no…I'll be fine," said Lola quickly

"C'mon, you'll never make it home on time on foot,"

Lola stopped in her tracks. He was right about that, but she didn't like the idea of being on a bike with him.

"You don't wanna be late now do you?"

Andy had come up next to her, with the extra helmet in hand.

"Let's go," he said

"But…I like Rodney's bike better…it...has a sidecar," she said trying to find an excuse

"My bike will get you there a lot faster, I promise you,"

Lola looked towards Rodney, then back at Andy. He held out the helmet, and motioned to the back seat on his bike.

Lola didn't know what to do. Would she risk a ride with Andy, or risk an earful of yelling from her mother? She sighed internally and hesitantly took the helmet. Andy held out his hand to her, she took it and got on the back of his motorcycle. He revved up the bike and took off. Rodney looked on, with a serious look on his face.

"Don't try anything McRabbit…" he mumbled to himself

Lola held on to her seat tightly; she was leaning slightly backwards, she didn't want to be closer than she already was to him. But Andy started going faster so she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes. Andy smiled as he made it out the trail and out into the streets.

"Why do you have to be home so soon?" he asked

"My mother is very strict," she answered opening her eyes

She saw that they were zooming along the streets. She saw from the trail that he was going recklessly fast, but now he seemed to be going through the streets fast but somehow cautiously. She felt a little more at ease.

"That sucks," he continued

"I know,"

"She doesn't let you do anything?"

"No…just what she deems worthy of my time,"

"That's not fair,"

"No kidding, she was the one who made me audition for the play in the first place. I wasn't going to, I didn't want to,"

"Well…I'm glad she did make you do that though…"

"Why?"

"Then I never would have met you,"

Lola felt herself blush.

"I meant what I said that day Lola, I really do,"

Lola didn't say anything in response to him. He looked over his shoulder to her, but saw she still didn't know what to say to him. She was staring at the road, she was in deep thought. He thought she looked beautiful with her long golden hair flicking crazily in the wind. He turned his attention back to the road.

"Can you leave me on that corner over there?"

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

He slowed down and stopped at the corner. Lola hopped off and took off her helmet.

"My house is only on the next block, I don't want my mother to see that I was on a motorcycle,"

"Ok…"

"Well…thanks," she said starting to walk off

After a moment, Lola thought she heard him snicker.

"I understand now…" said Andy chuckling to himself

"What?" she said suddenly turning around

"Why you're so afraid," he began, "it's because of your mother isn't it? You're afraid what she'll think of me and what she'll do to you…"

Lola didn't know whether to be angry or creeped out at that statement.

"It's ok. My parents were very controlling too. I'll tell you this Lola. If you ever do want a taste of freedom, you know where to find me."

He made a grab for her hand and pulled her closer to him. This time, he only kissed her hand and winked at her as she took her hand back and went away from him. Lola walked off and dared not look back.

Lola quickened her step as she approached her house; she opened the door and came face to face with her mother.

"Where have you been?"

"I just…got back from school. I had to get some things I needed from my locker…"

"Really…your clothes suggest otherwise,"

Lola looked at her shirt and jeans. They were dusty and she had a little oil grease smear on her arm.

_Crap…_

"Now, tell me the truth, where were you?" she said folding her arms

Lola sighed, she knew she was caught.

"I went to hang out with some friends,"

"Where?"

"At a bike shop,"

"A bike shop? Why were you in a bike shop? And with who?"

"You remember Rodney?"

"You were alone with a boy?!"

"No! We weren't alone! There were…other people there,"

"Lola, you have to be careful. You don't know these people,"

"But maybe I would if you would let me have friends," she blurted out

"I'm not stopping you from having friends,"

"But you won't let me go out; you don't let me do anything,"

"You watch your tone young lady," said Gladys becoming agitated

"It's always about you and what you think is best for me. It's never about what I want to do!"

"I let you do things,"

"Only things that you approve. I've been in dancing classes, acting classes, chorus, gymnastics, and a whole bunch of other stuff that I really wasn't that all interested in."

"But you're good at all those things, why do you hate it?"

"I hate the fact that I was forced to do those things. The only reason I did those things was to make YOU happy, not for me. And you know what; I'm sick and tired of living like that!"

Gladys had never seen Lola so angry

"It's not like I held a gun to your head and made you do those things! Why didn't you say…"

"I DID!" interrupted Lola, "for years I did, but you just brushed it off. 'You'll like it trust me'… 'oh but you're so good'…'you have to hone your talents'. You were training me, conditioning me to be another YOU!"

"How dare you…"

Lola felt a sudden slap across her face. Lola then realized that she had been screaming at her mother the whole time. Lola placed her hand on her cheek and dared not to look straight at her mother.

Gladys was so furious; she couldn't find the words to speak. She stood there, towering over Lola.

"Don't. Ever. Speak that way to me again," she managed to say

With that, she turned away and went to the kitchen. Lola breathed heavily; she had never been so ashamed of herself. She looked up and saw her father standing in the hallway. He looked clearly vexed. Lola hid her face from him and went away to her room.

She locked herself in her room and sat at her desk, still holding her cheek.

_I can't believe that she hit me…mom has never hit me before. But I did deserve that...but she got me so angry and I just… I don't know what came over me…_

Lola sighed

_Andy was right…I am afraid of her. That Andy…what a jerk. And yet…he's…_

Lola then heard a knock at her door. She had a guess who it was, judging by the sound of the knock. She hesitantly got up from her desk and went to unlock the door. Her father was standing there. She let him come into her room.

"Lola…what's going on?" he asked sternly, but there was more concern in his voice than discipline.

"I don't know...I'm just…so angry,"

"Why are you angry? Who are you angry at?"

"Mom…she's just so…difficult to please,"

"Lola, she only wants to protect you,"

"But she doesn't give me room to breathe. I just want some space; I want to learn who I am.

Lola went to sit on her bed. Larry sat down next to her. He let her continue.

"I don't know who I am, I feel like haven't acting like myself. Like I've been living someone else's life…"

Lola felt her eyes become watery.

"Lola," began her father, "you're mother has her reasons, and it's not my place to tell you. You will have to ask her yourself."

Lola looked towards him

"I know it's hard, you're at a very difficult stage in your life. You feel confused and stressed out. But the journey to self discovery is dangerous. When you're trying to find who you are, don't let your feelings get the best of you. The heart can be deceitful…so when you're out there, use your head. Rely on your judgment. Lola, you have to be careful. Your Mother and I are trying to protect you, we only want what's best for you,"  
Lola leaned on his shoulder; he wrapped his arm around her. She tried to hide the tears that were escaping her eyes. He held her chin and made her meet eyes with him. She sniffled a little bit.

"Dad…I just want to be free…"

"If you want freedom, we need your trust. Lola, if you don't trust us, we can't trust you with a huge responsibility."

"Responsibility?"

"Freedom…independence is a huge responsibility. If you can't handle it, you could end up hurting yourself."

Lola looked down towards the floor.

"I'll talk to your mother. We'll see about extending your curfew, and we'll see how it goes from there."

Lola perked up. She looked towards him; there was a gentle smile on his face. A small smile crept on her face.

"Lola, you have to trust us. We're your friends; you can talk to us about anything. Me and your Mother…alright? We love you very much."

He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Dad…"

After a very tense dinner, Larry and Gladys were having a serious conversation in the kitchen. Lola was in her room, thinking. She sat on the ledge of her window, looking out into the night sky. She rested her head on the window.

_What was Rodney talking about…what does he know about Andy that I don't? Why did he tell me to stand guard?_

Lola sighed. She had a sudden urge for some fresh air. She opened the window as wide as it could go and sat on the ledge, with her legs resting on the roof of the back patio. She leaned against the wood siding and looked at the sky. The moon was peeking through a few clouds, and there were a few stars visible that night. The air was cool; a gentle breeze touched her face.

_I'm so tired of everyone trying to protect me. I know they mean well, but I can take care of myself._

She looked off in the distance. Past the houses of her neighborhood, she could see the silhouettes of the mountains and hills in the distance. Their sides were dotted by a few lights from the secluded homes that were there and the roads that passed through. Rodney's shop was over there somewhere.

_That Andy…even though he's a bit too assertive for my taste…he was right. I guess he knows where I'm coming from…he understands. I guess he's…not too bad…_

_But then…that whole drama with Nicole. He breaks up with her and on the same day he asks me to be his girl…Seems kinda wrong. Then again that Nicole was a whack job and makes me wonder why he didn't break up with her sooner. Maybe he was waiting for someone better to come along? And yet…he doesn't really know me, and I don't really know him. But then…that's what daring's for right? Me? Date? Seems so…sudden, I don't know…_

_Maybe she would never let him go…and needed to show her once and for all…after all, it did take her a while to get my message. But then…that means he's just using me to get back at her. But…she's out of the picture now, and he's still after me…so is he really serious about me? He said that he loved me…but, he doesn't really know me. Then again, we haven't had a real chance to get to know each other, save for the practices. I don't think this love is the real deal…but…no one has ever tried to get close to me like that. No one has made that effort to get my attention. Is that it? He wants my attention? He wants me to get to know him? I guess that's not a bad thing…he may be a really nice person when you get to know him…maybe I'll…at least give him the chance to get to know me. To get to know each other…_

Lola held her fingers to her lips

_That kiss…was so…passionate. I felt…something, but…I don't know what…it is…_

Lola felt her cheeks get warm. The more she thought about that kiss, she felt a shiver crawl down her spine.

…_Do I…love him?_


	23. How We Ride

**How we Ride**

The next day, Lola found her mother waiting for her in the living room. Lola stood at the steps, waiting to see if she noticed her. Gladys looked up from the newspaper she was reading.

"Come here," she said

Lola was slightly startled, but she detected no anger in her voice. She climbed down the steps and sat next to her on the couch.

"Lola…your father and I have been talking…and…we've decided to extend your curfew."

Lola was floored, but in a good way.

"On the condition," she continued, "that you tell us where you're going and who you're going with."

_Not too bad…it's a start_

"Ok," answered Lola

"Lola, you have to understand that all these rules that we have are for your own safety. I don't want you getting hurt or worse. But I realize that I've been far too controlling over you…over you and your sister."

She sighed and looked at the coffee table. It seemed she wanted to say something more, but held back.

"Sweetie, go eat breakfast now or you'll be late for school,"

"Ok mom…and thank you,"

Lola embraced her mother and went to the kitchen to find something quick to eat.

Later at school

It was near the end of the day by now and Lola was anticipating a day hanging out with Rodney. They agreed to meet up after school. As promised, she phoned her mother and told her where she was going.

"You be careful," said Gladys, "keep your eyes open."

"Yes mom…" replied Lola, slightly annoyed, "see you later."

"Be home before it gets dark, ok? Love you,"

"Ok mom, love ya too,"

Lola hung up the pay phone. She turned to face Rodney.

"Ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah," she answered

They both walked out of the school building and walked towards Rodney's garage.

When they arrived, they found Rodney's dad to be busy with customers. They made their way to the back showroom and looked over the bikes.

"So take your pick,"

"Huh?"

"Pick a bike to try out,"

"But…I don't know how to ride…"

"I'll teach you,"

"I don't know…"

"Why not?"

"My mom always told me 'if you buy a bike, you might as well buy your coffin'…she says that they're too dangerous,"

"Not if you know what you're doing,"

"That's true…"

"It's not hard…you can ride a regular bike right?"

"Yeah,"

"So it'll be a cinch…"

Lola looked over the large array of bikes, she couldn't decide on one. Rodney could tell she was having a tough time deciding, so he made a suggestion.

"Try this one, this is particularly easy to maneuver," he pulled up a red Suzuki Bandit 500

"Ok, I'll give it a try,"

She pulled out the bike into the open air, at the entrance to the track. Rodney came along side her and started to explain the parts of the bike.

"And this is for the brakes," he said gripping the lever, "let's try it out."

"Ok," she said climbing on

Rodney put the bike in neutral

"Alright, I'm just gonna push you and you try the brakes,"

He gave the bike a good push and Lola tried the brakes. She did it too quickly and almost lost her balance as she came to a stop.

"Alright not bad, just take it easier next time,"

Lola giggled at herself out of embarrassment

"Now let's try to move the bike. Start the bike,"

Lola did so. She started the bike off slowly; all the while Rodney was jogging beside her.

"Hey, this isn't so bad," said Lola

"See? You're doing great,"

Lola smiled and met eyes with Rodney. They looked at each other for a moment. She felt something; but found herself uneasy the more she thought about it. She felt her cheeks become warm.

Just then their moment was interrupted when Lola felt herself moving faster, Rodney couldn't keep up with her. She looked on the trail and saw that it was becoming a hill.

"What do I do?!"

"Keep it steady!" yelled Rodney from behind her

Lola gulped, and put on the brakes slightly

She smoothly made it down the hill, and made the turn at the end. She then came to a slight, but abrupt, stop at the bottom.

"You catch on quick," yelled Rodney from the top of the hill

Lola waved to him. She saw him turn back. After a moment or so, she heard the roar of an engine and saw Rodney come down the hill on his own bike.

"Wanna try the trail now?"

"Sure,"

She started her bike up again and followed him down the trail.

"This is pretty fun," said Lola as she gripped the handle bars

"I told ya so,"

"I guess you were right,"

"You're a fast learner. It took me forever to get the hang of it,"

"Thanks, I have a great teacher,"

Their moment was interrupted once more, this time by the sounds of other bikes. They looked over their shoulders and saw that Andy and the gang were gaining on them.

When Andy was next to them, he was slightly shocked to see Lola riding a bike.

"Hey…you ride?" he asked

"Apparently I do…"

"Gnarly,"

Then the other guys caught up with them as well. Tony and Chris snickered at the sight of Lola riding the bike. Nods, on the other hand, was the silent type.

"Hey girl, got your training wheels on?" said Tony

"I thought I liked the view from behind," said Chris looking her over

Lola clutched the handles furiously

"Try to keep up," said Chris as he sped ahead

Tony then Nods followed suit. Rodney noticed Lola's temper rising.

"Lola…"

Lola revved the engine and sped up after them. Rodney and Andy chased after her. Lola was catching up to the guys. Chris looked back and was surprised to see her there. They started to speed up, but Lola was keeping up with them.

"Not bad, for a chick,"

"A chick?!" growled Lola

Lola revved up once more and slowly pulled away from the group. They passed through a muddy part of the road. Chris was too close to her and ended up getting mud in his face from her back wheel; he started to lose control and ended up falling off his bike.

Lola laughed victoriously, but found herself beginning to lose control of her own bike. She tried to steer but there was simply no traction between the wheels and the road. The bike started to skid on the mud, it seemed she would crash. But then suddenly another bike came up next to hers. Lola didn't notice how he got there so fast. He leaned over and grabbed the handle bars. He then slowed his bike and the bikes slowly came to a stop.

Lola opened her eyes and saw Andy taking off his helmet.

"You ok Lola?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks,"

They heard a sputtering and coughing behind them, they turned to see Chris struggle to his feet. Rodney just arrived on the scene and parked his bike. He went to Chris to help him up, but he refused his help.

"Why you little bitch,"

He went towards her aggressively, and she was about to defend herself but Andy stepped in between them.

"Don't you touch her," he said stopping Chris in his tracks

"This doesn't concern you," snapped Chris

"You mess with Lola, you mess with me,"

Chris backed away from Andy. He gave a glare, but Lola didn't even flinch. Chris turned and walked towards his bike. He kicked a pebble from the ground furiously and picked up his muddy bike. He then rode it off back towards the garage.

Tony and Nods were straddled over their bikes, just waiting to see what Andy would do next. Andy just went to his bike and got on it. Rodney and Lola went to their bikes as well. They all started their engines. Tony and Nods pulled away from the group. Rodney came beside Lola.

"Lola….where the heck did that come from?"

"I don't know...I just…did it," said Lola as she looked towards Rodney

"That was reckless and dangerous,"

"But she pulled it off," interjected Andy, "you have awesome skills Lo."

"Thanks, I...I didn't know I had them, I was just so furious I…couldn't control myself,"

"Lola, can I talk to you for a minute," said Rodney

Lola and Rodney got off their bikes, he then pulled her to the side of the trail.

"I gotta say that was some pretty sweet moves. But you got to be careful, you only started to learn to ride," said Rodney

"Yeah I know," said Lola feeling a little low

"I don't want anything to happen to you,"

Lola looked up at him

"You're parents would kill me…"

"Is that all?"

"No…of course not," he grabbed her hand and held it in his, "you're very important to me…"

Lola felt a knot in her throat.

"You're like...a little sister to me, I just couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

Lola's hopes were shot down.

"I see," she mumbled

"Promise me you won't pull another stunt like that again,"

Before she could reply, Andy was up to them.

"Give her break, that's how she'll learn," snapped Andy towards Rodney

"She's gotta take it nice and easy," he refocused his attention towards Andy

"She's gotta get room to learn,"

Rodney gave Andy a look. Lola felt caught between them. Just then they heard someone calling out to them. It was Rodney's father from a distance. Rodney then took off towards his father to see what he needed, leaving Andy alone with Lola.

With Rodney gone, Andy looked towards Lola. He smirked at her. Lola found herself smirking as well.

"You don't catch a break do you?"

"Nope,"

There was an awkward silence between them. Lola was deep in thought.

_Should I? But…what about Rodney?...but…do I really want another warden in my life?_

Andy walked towards his bike. Lola was still debating internally. He revved up his engine and was about to pull away, but then he felt Lola grab his leather jacket.

"Andy…" she began, "I've been thinking about what you said to me before…and…I have an answer for you."

"Oh yeah?"

She looked down with her eyes closed, and took a deep breath. She then looked up at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes,"

He turned off his engine, there was a devious smile on his face.

"Now was that so hard to do?" he said getting off his bike

"No…and yes at the same time…I just had so much to think about…"

"Sometimes, you don't have to think. You just go for it,"

He kissed her as he whispered those words. And for the first time, Lola kissed him back.

Later,

Lola arrived home and felt a joy in her heart. She was giddy and overwhelmed; she never thought for one second that she could have a boyfriend, just like the other girls. And she knew her mother wouldn't approve, but that was part of the excitement.

Gladys was in the kitchen. She noticed her daughter come in the front door.

"Hi Lola,"

"Hi mom,"

She took note of her cheerful disposition

"Why are you so happy? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, it was fun. I saw some really cool bikes,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, there were antiques and a bunch of other models…"

"I hope you're not thinking of riding any of them…they're too dangerous," Gladys looked up from where she was working, "right?"

"Yeah, I won't,"

"Ok,"

There was a pause between them

"Anything else happen?" asked Gladys

"Not much else,"

"Alright,"

She turned back to the mixing bowl

"Well, you better get started on your homework sweetie. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Ok,"

Gladys went back to her cooking; Lola went upstairs to her room. She shut the door and jumped on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and squealed into it. She then held it as she giggled to herself.

_Oh she's gonna kill me when she finds out…I'll relish this moment. Me…with a boyfriend? Who would've thought? What's dad gonna think? What's Kate gonna think?_

She smiled more but then she started to remember something that had happened in this room before. Her smile grew slightly faint.

_I remember that time…I told Kate that I wasn't ready for a boyfriend…and that guys were losers…heh, if only she knew what I got myself into now…_

She thought about that more

_Am I really ready for a boyfriend now? I guess…I…just have to roll along with it. Not think too much about it…just…let it be…_

Lola closed her eyes and thought about Andy. She felt dreamily content. She almost fell asleep but then heard her mother call her for dinner. She went downstairs and did her best to conceal her happiness.

After dinner,

Lola and Kate were helping with the dishes when Gladys came in with the last of the plates.

"Here you go," she said, "oh, Lola, I'm going to have to talk later, ok? You're not in trouble or anything."

"Um…ok," she replied with a slightly confused look on her face

Gladys looked around and put her hands on her hips. She walked away muttering, "Now where is this boy?"

The girls then heard her yell from the bottom of the steps, "Brandon! I told you take out the trash already! Get away from those games and do your fair share of the chores mister!"

With their mother out of the kitchen, Lola looked over questioningly at her sister, whom was nearing her due date.

"Beets me," Kate said shrugging her shoulders.

Lola kept pondering what it is that her mother wants to tell her.

Afterwards,

Lola was putting away her books in her backpack when there came a knock on her door.

"It's me,"

"Come in,"

Gladys opened the door and came in Lola's room.

"Sweetie, we need to talk,"

She motioned for her to sit down on the bed.

"Lola, I know I've been very strict with you. And, it's really hard for me to let you go."

She sighed heavily, Lola looked on.

"It's time…that you knew why I'm this way you, and you're sister,"

She closed her eyes.

"Where to begin…" she took a moment to choose her words, "My mother... was too loose with me. She let me do whatever I wanted, so I took advantage and thought nothing of what could happen to me. But then I paid the price,"

"What do you mean?"

Lola could tell it was something very serious. Gladys hesitated, but then she gathered courage and looked straight in the eyes of her youngest daughter.

"Lola…I was raped when I was seventeen years old."

Lola was in shock. She couldn't believe that something so terrible happened to her own mother.

"I didn't realize what was happening at first…but by the time I realized his intentions…it was too late for me. I barely knew the guy…I just knew him through one of my friends."

Lola couldn't find words to speak. But then a question occurred to her.

"Was he…Kate's father?"

"No…he's…a different story…I actually had a relationship with Kate's father; Not this other one. So because I lived that horrible experience, I vowed I wouldn't make the same mistake my mother made with me. Then you girls come along. And true too my word I was strict with both of you, particularly Kate. Because I saw myself in her, she's just like me when I was young. Part of me was afraid that she'd get into trouble like I did, so I was tougher on her than you. You, Lola, didn't give me the motive like she has. You're more like your father, and I knew you would react differently.

Lola, I'm not saying that you're going to do what I did. I'm not saying that I don't trust you. I just want to do everything in my power to make sure that you don't suffer what I suffered."

Gladys turned away and stared straight ahead

"I've realized now that I was way too strict with you children. And that's why Kate did what she did…I know I'm to blame."

"Mom…no…that's not…"

"No, Lola. It's true. She was tired of my pestering…so she rebelled against me. It's my doing…I was the trigger,"

She put her face in her palms. Lola put her hand on her shoulder. Gladys revealed her tear swollen eyes.

"Oh, Lola…I don't want to make the same mistake I've made before. I've learned that you can't be too loose nor too strict. I have to be more balanced with you kids…and so…I will try to."

Gladys put a hand on Lola's shoulder. Gladys tried to hold back, but one tear escaped her eyes.

"If you want me to trust you with more responsibility, you have to trust me...alright sweetie?"

"Alright,"

"Good,"

Gladys held on to Lola tightly

"I love you very much Lola,"

Lola returned the hug

"I love you too Mom,"

* * *

"Allo sleeping beauty,"

"Ung??" Lola rubbed her eyes, the grey fuzz focused and she saw her husband standing over her. She looked around and found that she had fallen asleep on the floor, up against the edge of her bed. She moved her legs, causing the photos on her lap fall to the carpet. She yawned and stretched; her body was tense and she felt a pain on her back lower back.

"Ay," she said as she grunted, reaching behind her to massage her back, "what time is it?"

"Six,"

"Geez,"

She tried to get off from the floor but couldn't stand up.

"Gah…my ass fell asleep…"

Bugs chuckled

"Long nap?"

"I felt like four chapters of my life passed by…" she muttered. Then she held out her arms, "help me up!"

He bent down and grabbed her by the waist; he then hoisted her up and tossed her on his shoulder.

"Dammit…put me down!" she whined

"Make up your mind woman,"

He then tossed her playfully on the bed.

"Gah! You're not helping," she grumbled as she put her hands to her forehead.

Bugs got on the bed, looking over her, with his arms on either side of her. She peeked through her fingers and saw him grinning down at her.

"Don't get any ideas," she muttered

"Why I never!" He pretended to be offended

He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"How about some tea," he suggested

"Mgmn…" she moaned

"English please,"

"Ok…" she said louder

She moved her hands from her forehead and looked at him with a smile. He smiled back at her. He inched in close and kissed her gently. As he got up from the bed, he quickly poked her stomach and went out the room.

"You jerk!"

She tried to get up, but she was so groggy, she couldn't budge.

"Eh…I'll get you later…" she muttered as she rolled over on the bed


	24. Good News Travels Fast

**Good News Travels Fast**

Lola had no idea how to compose herself. Just the thought that she had her own boyfriend was enough to make her giddy. It was no easier a task when Petunia showed up for their usual lunch chat.

"Hi Lola"

"Hi Petunia,"

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing," she smirked

"I don't believe you. You look like a little kid that was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Now what is going on?"

Lola held back a smile. She edged in closer as to not be heard by the other students around her.

"Guess whose status is no longer 'single'?"

"NO WAY!" she nearly jumped out of her seat

"Shh…"

"Oh my goodness…Lola you didn't!"

"Oh but I do…"

"Aww, I always thought you and Rodney made a good couple…" she said as she placed her hand on her shoulder

"Uh…it's not Rodney…"

"What…you mean?"

Lola braced herself for the reaction.

"Andy?!?!?"

"Yeah…."

"Oh…my…goodness,"

Lola was a bit nervous. Petunia sank in her seat then sat up straight again, as if trying to compose herself. Lola had a hard time reading as to what she was thinking.

"I…don't know what to say. I must admit, I am a little disappointed that it wasn't Rodney,"

"Rodney sees me more like a little sister than…well…you know,"

"That's too bad…but I'm a bit surprised, yet not surprised that you picked Andy."

"Well, it's more like he chose me…anyhow, what do you mean 'surprised yet not surprised'?"

"I'm not surprised in the sense of how Andy has been after you. The guy was ever so persistent,"

"Tell me about it…"

"But then I'm surprised that it's him, seeing as how your parents reacted to his stunt in the musical, I don't see how they…" she then realized, "they don't know yet do they?"

"Not yet…" Lola whispered

"Oh...that would be a problem,"

"Very much so,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll tell them…eventually,"

"Well it is better that they find out from you rather than from someone else,"

"Agreed…"

They sighed heavily. There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

"So…you've been on a date yet?"

"Uh…not officially…"

"I see…"

"You…uh…have any advice for me?"

"Well, uh…don't kiss on the first…oh never mind too late for that…" Petunia pondered

Lola fidgeted nervously with her spork.

"Well, just be yourself, that's all I got right now…"

"Well umm…thanks,"

Lola didn't know what to make of it. She was starting to have doubts about the whole thing. Later in the day, Andy found her coming out of class.

"Hey Lola," he greeted with a peck on the cheek

"Hey," she smiled slightly

"What's wrong?"

"I…don't know. I'm just confused…"

"Confused? About what?"

"Us,"

"Us? What's so confusing about us?"

"I'm not sure if…this will work out,"

"Don't worry about a thing like that. It's about enjoying ourselves…making each other happy. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'll tell you what…why don't I show you?"

Lola felt a knot in her throat.

"Let's go to the fair, it's coming into town today,"

"You mean, on a date?"

"Of course,"

"Well, I can't tonight I have a lot of homework to do,"

"Ok miss goodie-two-shoes. Besides, they won't open till tomorrow. Alright then it's settled. I'll meet you here tomorrow then we'll go."

"Alright, sounds good,"

"Have fun with your books tonight, but tomorrow…it's just you and me,"

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He waved goodbye as he turned around and tossed his leather jacket over his shoulder, leaving a bewildered Lola by the lockers.

Lola went home, feeling a little nervous about her potential date. She didn't know what to expect. She walked through the front door of her house and found her sister sitting on the couch.

"Hey Lola,"

"Hey Kate,"

"Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine,"

"You seem…distracted. Is something a matter?"

"No…" sighed Lola

"Yeah right,"

"Look, I don't need another mother…"

"Such an attitude," frowned Kate, "why do you have to be so irritable? You're on your cycle or something?"

"Yeah…" she lied

"No wonder…"

Lola just huffed and went to her room. Kate rolled her eyes.

After dinner and all that jazz, Lola was in her room. She was hunched over her desk, trying to figure out the numbers from her algebra book. She scratched her head and pondered over the formulas that seemed like a foreign language. She gave up and tossed her pencil on her desk. She leaned back on her chair and stared at the ceiling.

_Make each other happy? What exactly does he mean? I hope it's not what I think he means…_

Lola heard the phone ring. She ignored the sound coming from the other side of her door. A few moments later, there came knock on the door. Lola got up from her chair and opened it to find Kate with the phone in her hand.

"It's for you,"

"Thanks," said Lola as she took the phone, "hello?"

"Hey Lo, it's me," said Andy

"Oh hi,"

"I was just wondering about tomorrow, have you ever been to Pop's Diner?"

"No,"

"Well they have great onion rings that I think you'll love,"

"Sounds good, but wouldn't that take too long? I do have to be home by a certain time,"

"I'll drive really fast, don't you worry,"

"I don't know,"

"Just trust me Lo,"

"Alright then,"

"Ok, awesome. Well I'll see you tomorrow for our date, love you,"

Lola turned around and saw that Kate was still in her doorway in all her nine-month glory. Lola just about died of shock, "uh…ok bye!"

The line went dead as the two sisters stared each other down.

"Who's this Andy?"

"Shh!" hushed Lola, worried that their mother might hear

"Oh no, we have to talk," Kate grabbed the phone and hung it up on the small table in the hallway. She came back in the room and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing listening in on my conversation?!" demanded Lola

"Listening in? I never left the door Einstein; you were talking loud enough for me to hear,"

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Why didn't you ask?"

Lola crossed her arms.

"So tell me, why is Andy calling you?"

"What? I'm not allowed to have friends?"

"I know this isn't the guy from the motorcycle shop…he's the guy who kissed you in the play right?"

Lola remained silent.

"It is him, isn't it?"

"Yes," she answered as she sat on her bed

Kate dropped her hands from her hips and sighed. She sat next to her little sister on the bed.

"I must admit, I'm surprised at you,"

"Surprised? I thought you were mad,"

"I am mad at you…I'm just shocked at the same time. Weren't you the one who said 'I'm not interested in guys right now…guys are jerks'?"

Lola searched her memory for that, and she remembered when she said that a few chapters ago.

"I guess I did say that…"

Kate giggled to herself.

"Oh this is rich. Oh the irony of it all…"

"Are you done yet?"

"Ok fine, let me be serious for a moment," Kate composed herself, "what exactly were you thinking?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know? You must have a reason for this,"

"I guess I…wanted to try something new? I've never had a boyfriend before…"

"So he _is_ your boyfriend!"

"Uh no…I…" Lola muttered, but Kate gave her a look. It was too late to deny it.

"Yes. Yes he is," Lola admitted with a defeated sigh

"It's ok Lola,"

"Ok?"

"I won't tell mom,"

Lola sat up straight, "you won't? Why?"

"Well, because you're my sister. I was your age too, so I understand."

"I…don't know what to say I…thank you," she embraced her

"It's ok Lola. Just be careful, and keep your eyes open,"

"I will,"

The next day, after school…

Lola waited for Andy in front of her class. He found her and greeted her with a quick embrace. He took her by the hand and led her to the parking lot. His bike was there and he handed her a helmet.

"Ready to go?"

"Ok,"

He revved up the engine and sped into the street. After winding around a few avenues and thru streets, they made it to the fair. Andy parked his bike in the lot.

"What shall we do first?"

Lola looked around

"How about…," she looked around and spotted something promising, "the bumper cars!"

Lola started to run off in that direction, with Andy close behind. They approached the ticket booth.

"Two for the bumper cars please," said Lola

The man ripped off two tickets from the roll he had and handed them through the small window. Lola was about to reach for her wallet, but Andy quickly put money in the man's hand.

"Oh, umm, thanks," stammered Lola

"No problem, let's go!"

They went to form the line and waited their turn. Once the employee let the gate open, Lola and Andy made their way to the cars. Andy picked a red car, and made room for Lola to sit next to him. However Lola didn't notice that, for she had picked a silver car of her own. Andy seemed a little disappointed, but he didn't show it. The buzzer sounded and the cars were awakened.

Lola had a little trouble gaining control of the car at first, but then she got the hang of it. She sped around the corner and crashed into another car. She then backed up and went past a pile-up of cars. Andy was on the other side of the speedway; he dodged an attack and was in hot pursuit of Lola's car. Lola looked over her shoulder and noticed him chasing her. She made some evasive maneuvers, but was stopped in her tracks when another car hit her from the side. Her car spun around to a stop, and hit head on with Andy's car. The collision nearly knocked them both out of their cars.

"Hey there," he said as he waved to her

"Hey," replied Lola through her messy bangs

Andy was cut short when another car hit him in the side. Lola began to laugh but nearly bit her tongue when another car hit her from behind. There were more and more crashes, until the time limit was up. Andy climbed out of his car and went to Lola's aid. Her car was sandwiched between two cars. He gave her his hand and helped her climb down.

"Now where should we go?" asked Lola

"I don't know, where do you wanna go?"

Meanwhile, back home…

Gladys was in the kitchen, cleaning her cabinets when there came a phone call. She got off the small ladder and picked up the phone. There was a panicky tone on the other end.

"Hello? Desmond? Calm down, what's the matter?"

Panic soon entered her voice too.

"Alright, we'll be right there,"

She hung up the phone and dropped her cleaning rag on the kitchen counter.

"Larry! Get the car, hurry!"

Back at the fair…

Andy and Lola walked out of the speedway together and looked around.

"Look at that roller coaster, that seems promising," Andy motioned

Lola looked in the direction he was pointing. It was a tall wooden coaster with a high peak and various twists and turns.

"Ok,"

They went off in that direction. Andy got their tickets and they waited in line. It was a painfully long line. Lola leaned on the fence opposite Andy. She still felt a little awkward around him, but he broke the silence.

"Do you like roller coasters?"

"I've never been on one,"

"Really? How come?"

"Well, my family never really had the time to take us to amusement parks and such. We were moving around a lot when we were little,"

"That's too bad. I love roller coasters. It's something me and father used to do all the time,"

"That's pretty cool. Do you still hang out with your dad?"

"No, we haven't been talking lately,"

"Why?"

"Issues…he's just a jerk…"

"Oh…"

"So, what about you? What's your family like?"

"Crazy. My mom is a control-freak…my brother is a nerd…my sister is a drama queen…my dad is pretty cool though. He's strict and all, but he's more lenient than my mom,"

"That's a full house,"

"Yup,"

"It's always been me and my dad. I never knew my mom. She left us when I was a little kid,"

"I'm sorry,"

He shrugged it off.

"It's no big deal. I barely remember her anyway. I never knew why she left though…but you know what, I don't blame her. My dad is a pain in the ass,"

"Well…he lets you ride motorcycles; he can't be all that bad,"

"He doesn't even know I own a motorcycle. I bought that thing myself,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't need anyone's help. As soon as I have enough money, I'll leave that infernal basement and have my own bachelor pad,"

Lola raised an eyebrow at that last remark

_Bachelor pad? Excuse me…_

"What?"

She quickly changed the expression on her face.

"Oh nothing, it's just that…I didn't know you were so…independent,"

He cracked a devious smile

"Stick with me Lo, I can show you things you've never seen,"

Lola didn't know exactly how to take that. She looked away shyly, she looked through the chainlink fence and for a moment she thought she saw a familiar car. But then the line began to move she went along.

It was soon their turn to get on the coaster. Andy pushed his way to the front car, leading Lola there by the hand. They climbed in and pulled down on the grab bar. The operators went along the car and checked it for safety.

"Ready? Go!" said the main operator

The train pulled out of the station and started to climb clankity-clank up the first hill. Lola started to feel nervous. Andy looked at her.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"You'll be fine, just scream your lungs out!"

"And that's supposed to make it fine?"

"That's the point of this damned thing!"

The train reached the top of the hill and paused for one second. Andy raised his arms up wide, and Lola did the same. But when the train started to fall, Lola felt as though she was lifted out of her seat. She quickly put her arms down and grabbed the safety bar for dear life.

"AAAAAH!" She screamed

"WOOOO!" He hollered

After that first drop, Lola found herself giggling and high on adrenaline. They sped to another hill and she raised her arms up high. They fell and she screamed, but with less fear in her tone.

"Ya see?" he yelled over the noise

"This is great! WOOOO!" she yelled

The train sped down the track and took a sharp turn, knocking Lola into Andy. He took the opportunity to hold her hand. They fell down another hill and went through more twists and turns. After a few moments, the ride pulled into the station.

They climbed out of the car; they were still a little dizzy from the ride. She stumbled a little but finally found her footing.

"That was exciting," said Lola as she tried to tame her wind-lashed hair

"Wanna do it again?"

"Maybe later on, there's still other things to see,"

"Alright,"

They walked out of the station together and walked through the fair. Lola found something that caught her eye. She grabbed Andy by the arm and started to pull him towards it.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"Look over there! It's a basketball shooting game,"

Once they reached the game, a man addressed them. He had a mustache and wore a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hey kids, you wanna try your luck?"

Lola looked at Andy, he smiled at her.

"Sure, I'll try to win you something,"

Andy turned to the man and paid in the fee, never noticing that Lola cocked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. She shrugged it off and watched how he did in the game.

Three basketballs were given to him. He took the first one and made a shot which didn't even reach the hoop. He took the second one and shot again, however this one hit the rim and bounced back down to him. The third one he grabbed angrily and threw it, that one hit the backboard and off the rim. Andy was pissed, but he felt Lola's hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said changing his angry face to an apologetic one

"It's ok, let me try,"

She went up to the man and paid the fee herself. Three basketballs were given to her. She took the first one and felt it. She gave it a quick bounce and then shot it; it hit the backboard and went into the hoop. She took the next one and shot it; this one bounced on the rim and teased as it rolled on the rim, but then it fell into the hoop. She shot the third ball and it made a clean swish as it fell into the hoop.

"We have a winner!" said the man

Lola turned to face Andy and found him to be surprised, and a bit embarrassed. Some guys next to them in the other carnival games snickered at Andy. He shot them an evil glare. In turn, Lola giggled and gave him a reassuring peck on the lips. He cracked a smile.

"Here's your prize," said the man handing her a large stuffed bear.

She took it and gave it a little hug. She was about to give it to Andy, but he motioned for her to keep it.

"You earned it," he said

Lola shrugged.

"Aww, how times have changed, now the chicks win things for the guys," snickered a guy from behind them. Andy turned to face him and saw him laughing with his group.

"I'll be right back," he said

Lola watched as he went towards the guy that had made the comment. Andy was about to punch him in the face, but he saw that Lola was watching, so Andy pretended to be nice to the guy.

"Let's have a little chat shall we?" He forcibly put his arm around his shoulder and led him away from the crowd

"Hey man, it was just a joke. It's not my fault your girl has more game than you," said the guy with a nervous tone.

After they turned the corner around a tent, about a minute passed when Andy reappeared, dusting off his hands.

"What was that about?" Lola asked

"Oh, that punk made a sexist comment about you, so I went over there and I made him apologize. We worked it out like civilized men, I promise you,"

Lola eyed him suspiciously, but then he put his hand around her shoulders and walked off with her in the other direction. As they left, a trash can fell over from behind the tent and the guy crawled out of the garbage.

Moments after that incident, the couple found themselves waiting on line for another ride.

"Why do we have to go on this?" asked Lola

"Well you chose the last activity, now it's my turn,"

"The Tunnel of Love? Doesn't sound too exciting…"

"Don't worry, I'll make it exciting," he said nudging her arm

She looked at him and smirked. She was getting used to his advances.

It was their turn to go on the gondola. He climbed in and helped her get on as well. The door closed and they were sent through the glowing cave.

As the boat went through the caverns, a mist rose from the water. There was choir music echoing through the caverns. The lights slowly came on and there was a dream-like scenery around them. Fluffy clouds and flowers on the banks; there were mechanical birds flying on wires and a deer in the background.

Lola was looking at the surroundings, she sensed Andy inching in closer to her. He walked his fingers across the back of her seat and placed his arm around her shoulders. She clutched her bear nervously.

"It's…pretty isn't it?"

She almost laughed; 'pretty' doesn't sound like a word he uses often.

"Yeah it's…pretty…"

She turned away from him and tried not to crack. Truth was she was a little nervous.

_Oh dear…please don't try anything…_

The gondola kept traveling onwards and the cave lights became dim. Fireflies appeared and the 'moon' arose in the distance. The music grew softer and they could hear the water swish as the gondola passed through.

"You're awfully quiet…what are you thinking?" asked Andy

"About…my parents…I'm just wondering how they'll react to you…to us,"

"Well I don't think they have a say in the matter…"

"They're my parents, what do you expect?"

"I expect them to treat you like a responsible adult,"

"I don't…feel like a responsible adult, but…I don't feel like a kid either,"

She looked at her stuffed bear.

_And this isn't helping…_

"Well, you're right smack in the middle of the transition point,"

"How will I know that I'm an adult?"

He remained silent, but gave a small little smirk. The gondola seemed to have stopped and the music was so faint. He held her chin, making her look at him. He inched in closer and eyed her lips.

"I think…you'll know when it happens…"

His lips made contact with hers. His other hand fingered through her long hair and found her back. His other hand went down her cheek and around her shoulder, to lock her in his embrace. She held onto his shirt as his lips pressed even harder on hers.

The cave grew completely dark for a moment, the gondola had stopped moving. Andy still hadn't let her go. He pushed on her harder, holding her against the edge of the gondola. He let the kiss go, and cornered her by placing one hand on the back of her seat and the other on her side of the boat. It was still pitch black, but she could sense him moving closer onto her.

_Oh no ya don't!_

Andy kissed, but it wasn't who he thought it was.

He hit his side of the boat when he suddenly pulled back.

"What the hell is that?!" he demanded

He could hear her laughing through the darkness. As the boat started to approach the daylight at the end of the tunnel, he saw it was the bear he had kissed.

"Why you sneaky little…" he frowned in mock anger

"That'll teach you," she said victoriously

He laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh too. He smiled at her and caressed her hair, she looked away and giggled. He took that opportunity to grab her and kiss her neck. She nearly jumped out of the boat when he did that.

"What the hell!" she blurted out angrily

"Don't be scared," he laughed

"Don't…do that…hard enough for me to get used to all the kissing and stuff…don't go introducing new…tactics on me,"

"Whatever you say my…," he tried to think of a witty pet-name, but none came to mind

"Just call me Lola,"

"Alright…Lola my love,"

She rolled her eyes at his originality. He tried to get close to her again but she stopped him.

"Cool your jets Romeo…"

"Heh, ok," he laughed

At that, the gondola finally exited the cave of the opportunists and came to a stop. Andy climbed out and helped Lola out. When Lola reached back for her bear and turned back around, she gasped and nearly fell back into the gondola in shock.

"DAD?!?!"

It was indeed Larry. He had his arms crossed and his face was as stern as ever.

"Lola, what the hell is going on here?"

_Oh crap…oh crap…oh crap…I am going to die…._

"I..how did you?…I was…" Lola stammered, she couldn't find her voice to form full sentences

Andy stepped forward and stood up straight.

"Mr. Bunny, I am dating your daughter,"

_HOLY CRAP!_

Larry raised an eyebrow and grunted. Andy was intimidated by him, but didn't allow himself to show it. Lola was still in shock. Larry turned his attention to his daughter.

"Lola, your sister is having the baby," he said to her. He then faced Andy, "we're going to talk later young man."

Larry gave Lola a stern look, and walked away. Lola hesitated, she looked at Andy.

"Go, it's alright," he said, he chuckled nervously, "I guess I owe you some onion rings."

"Why did you tell him?" she whispered

"Hey, he was gonna find out anyway. Besides, we're not going to hide away as if we're doing something wrong,"

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder; he motioned in the direction Larry had gone. Lola clutched her bear and ran from his side to quickly catch up with her father.

The family van was in the parking lot. They got inside the car and drove to the hospital. The silence between them was cold and unnerving.

"We were driving Kate to the hospital when I noticed you in the fair. You were by the wire fence, waiting on line to get on the roller coaster."

_I can't believe I didn't realize that it was the van that I saw…how stupid of me…_

"I dropped them off at the hospital and went to look for you at the fair. I looked all over until I found you coming out of that ride with that boy. He's the one from the musical, isn't he? Andy McRabbit,"

"Yeah," she replied quietly. She was a little surprised that she knew his name; then again…her father was good at remembering things like that.

"Lola, when were you going to tell me? When were you going to tell me about your boyfriend?"

"When I was ready…"

"And you think you're ready for a boyfriend? Lola, you're not old enough,"

"But I'm in high school,"

"So what? That doesn't automatically mean you're mature enough to handle a relationship. Relationships are not games; they are very serious and delicate,"

"Why can't I have fun?"

"Fun!? Is that what you think it is? If you think love is just for fun, then you got that all wrong. There's more to love then just having fun. There's trust, there's loyalty, there's selflessness, there's respect…do you two have all those things?"

"I…don't know,"

He sighed in disappointment. Lola felt ashamed.

"Lola…you seriously have to think about what you're doing. Personally, I don't think you're capable of handling a relationship yet,"

"I can handle myself just fine,"

"What about him? I don't think you can handle him…he's way too assertive and I think he's taking advantage of you,"

"You don't even know him!"

"Maybe…but my first impression of him gives me serious doubts,"

"You heard what he said, he's brave enough to stand up to you; doesn't that say something?"

"It could mean any number of things,"

Lola paused for a moment, and thought about what she was going to say.

"I'll admit, I didn't like him too much at first, but after you get to know him…he's not too bad. You just have to give him a chance dad. First impressions aren't always the right ones,"

"Perhaps," he said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot.

They got out the car and proceeded to the front entrance.

"Look, I know it's your life…but I will always be your dad and I will always look out for you no matter what,"

"I know dad,"

"You know you do have to tell your mother…"

Lola stopped in her tracks. Larry turned to face her.

"You know as well as I do that she will find out either way. Either you tell her, or I will,"

Lola gulped

He turned and went through the automatic doors as Lola sulked and dragged her feet inside.

Inside the maternity ward

Lola and Larry found Brendan in the waiting room.

"Hi," said Lola

"Hi Lola, hi dad," he responded

"What's going on?" asked Larry

"Kate is in the delivery room. Mom and Desmond are inside,"

"What about the baby?" asked Lola

"She's coming alright; we just have to wait,"

Lola and Larry each took a seat next to Brendan and waited.

About two hours had passed. Lola and Brendan were sharing chips they bought from a vending machine, while Larry was reading a magazine. Desmond came through the doors and found the family.

"How are they?" asked Larry

"They're both going to be fine," he sighed, "she's a beautiful girl."

There came a unison sigh of relief from the three rabbits.

"She's a chubby little thing. She looks so much like Kate,"

Lola laughed internally

_You're saying Kate's chubby?…well, she has been for the past few months…nevertheless you should NEVER tell her that._

Just then, Gladys came through the doors with a camcorder in her hand.

"Oh she's just the most adorable little thing I've ever seen! And I captured the entire miracle on tape!" She laughed heartily

"Do you want to see?"

Lola and Brendan quickly shook their heads 'no'.

"Chickens…" she snickered

She then turned her attention to Desmond.

"Go get something to eat Desmond,"

"I'm alright,"

"But you haven't had a bite to eat since this morning; you really should eat something, or at least have a cup of coffee,"

"No no it's fine," he said nervously

"It's alright. Kate's resting now and the baby is too, everything is alright now. You can breathe easy,"

He sighed, but then there was a muffled rumble emanating from his stomach

"My stomach has spoken," he chuckled, "I guess I will go down to the cafeteria and find something."

"Go ahead, it's no problem,"

Desmond walked towards the elevators and was soon out of sight.

"That poor boy, I think he was more scared than Kate was. He was trying to help, but he looked so helpless. In the end, his presence was enough to just help Kate through this."

Lola was a bit surprised with the way her mother was talking about Desmond.

"Do you want to go see the baby?"

"Of course," said the family

The family went through the doors and walked towards the room with the newborns. All the while, Lola was thinking to herself.

_Mom hated Desmond. She didn't trust him at all…but now look! She's so nice to him. I think she likes him now that she sees his true colors. Maybe she can come to accept Andy too…_

They soon reached the room and peered through the glass. They searched the rows and spotted the little brown bunny. She was asleep, with her little arms tucked in. She was a beautiful little girl.

"Mindy?"

"Yes, that's her name,"

"That's a pretty name,"

Lola looked at her family; they all looked so happy. She looked over at her mother. She pondered about what her father had told her to do earlier. She pondered at the thought of telling her now.

_I can't tell her now…she looks too happy. I'll tell her later…_

When they got back home…

The family walked through their front door. Lola was doing all she can to gather the courage she needed to speak to her mother.

"Mom?" asked Lola

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Uh, can we talk upstairs?"

"O….k…."

They walked up the stairs; Lola led her to her room and closed the door behind them. She motioned for her mother to sit down.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No, not really…" she hesitated.

Lola sat down next to her mother and inhaled.

"Mom, remember how you were telling me how I can trust you?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I need your trust,"

"What is it?"

"Mom…I…have a…boyfriend," Lola braced herself

Lola waited for another second and found that she was still alive. She opened her eyes and looked in her mother's direction. She looked as though she was hyperventilating.

"Uh…you ok?"

"Give me a minute…" she said as she closed her eyes and breathed. After about a minute, her breathing relaxed.

"Ok…who is he?"

"He's…Andy McRabbit,"

"Andy…you mean that boy from the play?!"

"Yes?" she answered quietly

Gladys paused for a moment and composed herself

"Ok…what possessed you? Sweetie, you are too young to have a boyfriend,"

"That's what dad said…"

"He knows?! And he didn't tell me?"

"Because he told me to tell you…and besides, he only found out today too…"

"Well let me ask you, do YOU think you're ready for a boyfriend?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh that's brilliant," she said sarcastically

"Oh c'mon mom, did you know what you were doing when you were starting to date?"

"Exactly my point,"

Lola sighed

"Look Lola, I don't think you're mature enough to handle a relationship yet," she began. She looked at her daughter and saw her defeated face, "but then again…"

Lola's ears perked up

"You're young, I understand how you feel. And I know I promised to trust you and give you some room…"

She paused for a moment. Lola looked on.

"First of all, I thank you for telling me, I know it must have been very difficult for you to tell me this…news…"

"Very much so…" Lola nodded

Gladys sighed and shrugged her shoulders

"Well…What do you want me to do?"

Lola never thought that far ahead…she imagined the conversation going a lot more differently.

"I need you…" she began

"To let you do what you want with your life?"

_Well…Yeah…but…_

"Well…" spoke Lola aloud, "what I really need is your trust. To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing, but I do want to know what's like to be loved…in a…non-platonic way…"

Gladys had a bit of a bewildered look on her face.

"You know, to have someone that you can spend time with. Someone that treats me like an adult and sincerely cares…" Lola tried to find the perfect words but nothing came to mind, "it's hard to describe because I don't know what it really is. And that's it; I want to know what it is,"

Gladys crossed her arms and sighed a knowing sigh. Lola looked closely, it appeared she saw a little smile on her face.

"Alright,"

Lola held her breath

"I'll let you have this…experience. Just promise me you'll be careful, and always use your head,"

"I promise mom,"

"Good,"

She got up from the bed and kissed Lola's forehead. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Lola there sitting on her bed.

_Wow…that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be._

Later that night…

Gladys and Larry were getting ready to go to sleep.

"So…did she tell you?" asked Larry

"Yes, yes she did," she replied as she wrapped her long black hair into a bun.

"And you didn't explode?"

"It took every bit of energy in the fibers of my being to hold back," she answered blankly as she got under the covers next to her husband.

"So what did you tell her?"

"I'm going to let her have her 'boyfriend',"

"Just like that?"

"Not in those exact words…but you get the idea,"

"I'm surprised that you agreed so easily,"

"It wasn't easy, but I knew I had to. I'm a woman of my word," she said as she turned off the light from her nightstand, "I promised her that I'd give her my trust if she trusted me. And today she entrusted me with this, so it's only fair that I trust her. I've taught my children to stay true to their word, and I must set the example myself of course."

"Of course," he agreed.

He turned off the light from his nightstand

"I'm going to find that guy and have a little chat with him,"

"Oh by all means, please do," she quickly agreed, "Don't scare him too much, wouldn't want Lola to feel embarrassed or anything,"

He chuckled for a moment. He turned over on the bed to face her. He kissed her lips and whispered, "I'm proud of you."

She smiled 'thank you' and placed her hand on his chest.

"Good night love,"

"Good night dear,"

The next day

Lola came out of her last period class and was surprised that Andy hadn't met up with her yet. She went down the hallway to her locker and put a few books away. She thought she heard someone say her name, so she turned to see but saw no one she recognized. The hallways were full of students trying to escape from their prison; she saw a few girls gossiping and a few other students looking over in her specific direction. Lola shrugged it off and turned back to her locker. She reached for another book and put it into her bag. She then closed the door and locked it. The hallway was ever so busy, but she didn't spot Andy at all. She waited to see if he showed up.

It wasn't long until the hallways quieted down. She gave up on waiting for him and proceeded to leave the building. But then she heard a voice call to her, she turned to see who it was.

"Lola! Hey wait up!"

"Hey Rodney," she waved to him

He caught up to her.

"How are you?"

"I'm alright,"

"Are you busy today?"

"Other than homework…not really,"

"Do you wanna come down to the track?"

"Sure,"

They turned the corner and walked together in the direction of Rodney's garage on the other side of town.

"So…haven't seen you in a while, what's going on?"

"A lot of things…my sister had her baby,"

"Oh really? How is she?"

"She's ok, it was a long labor my mother tells me. I'll take her word for it because I refuse to watch the tape…" she shuddered

Rodney chuckled.

"And how's the baby?"

"Oh, she had a girl. Her name is Mindy,"

"That's a nice name,"

"Yeah, it's cute. Apparently they named her after his great grandmother or…aunt or something, I'm not sure,"

"I see…well, congratulations, you are now officially an aunt,"

"That makes me feel old…I guess it takes some getting used to…"

"Yeah, when they come home, you'll have to deal with all the crying and the diapers and what not…"

"Oh I'm so looking forward to that…" she said sarcastically. She then chuckled to herself, "There are so many things I have to get used to now…"

"Hey, changes can't be all that bad,"

"No, not always, they can be good too. For instance my mom, she's finally giving me a little slack,"

"That's great,"

"Yeah, it feels great,"

"I'm glad you like your newfound freedom,"

As the conversation went on, Lola felt as though he knew something she didn't. She felt like he was trying to get her to say something in specific.

When Lola didn't respond to him, he looked at her.

"Do you…know?" she asked suspiciously

"Know what?" he replied nonchalantly

"About me and…"

"Andy? Oh, I must've missed that little detail,"

Lola stammered; she felt like giving him a quick punch, but held back her urge.

"How did you find out? Did Petunia tell you?"

"No, I found out for myself. The whole school is talking about it,"

"The WHOLE School?" Lola stopped dead in her tracks

"Yeah…what did you expect Lola? You're with the most popular guy in the whole freaking school…"

"Wow…I didn't know this was so…big. So that's why the hallways felt so weird today…," she continued walking but saw that something was troubling her friend, "Uh, Rodney?"

"What?"

"Are you upset with me?"

"No, just surprised,"

"Why is this so hard for everyone to believe?" she sighed

"Maybe because you never seemed like the type to like a guy like him; You're such a tomboy and he's a 'macho' type of dude,"

"That…is true. But then he's different. He actually treats me like I'm a lady and not a little girl," she then thought about the other night and giggled to herself, "besides, it's fun to tease his 'macho' side…"

"Well whatever your reason, I just hope you're sure about what you're doing,"

Lola rolled her eyes.

"You're not the first person to tell me this. What is it? Is there something about him that everyone else knows but me? Can someone tell me what I'm missing from this picture?" she said frustrated and defeated

"All I know is what I said before. He's an 'I'm the man' type a guy and he can be very persistent. Everyone's looking out for you Lola, that's all,"

"I know all of you mean well…but for once, I'd like to look out for myself,"

Rodney sighed and just placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he smiled at her.

"I have faith that you can, we all do,"

Lola sighed tiredly, but smiled in response to his gesture.

Soon enough they reached the garage. As they walked through the doors, they heard a familiar engine rumble in the distance. Lola and Rodney went outside and saw Andy coming up the road. He looked a little shaken; not in his usual cool demeanor.

He got off his bike and went towards them.

"Hey," he greeted

"Hi," responded Rodney and Lola

Andy then faced Lola, "hey, you won't believe what happened on my way to the classroom."

"What happened?" she asked

"So I got out of class and went outside to my bike to put something in my bag when I saw your dad waiting in the parking lot."

"What?!"

"Yeah I was surprised too," Andy undid the zipper of his leather jacket and exhaled. He looked at her in amazement, "Is your dad a cop or something? Cause he was interrogating me like a criminal."

"Uhm, yeah he is a cop…kinda…"

"No wonder…"

"What did he say?"

"The abridged version? He said I better be good to you or he'll kick my ass…"

_Oh my…how embarrassing!_

"I'm sorry…" she muttered

"It's ok; he's only being protective of you. I don't blame him,"

"Don't blame him? What do you mean?"

"You are a very precious treasure, I know I would do the same thing," he responded quickly, "you are daddy's little girl aren't you?"

"Well, I guess you could say that,"

"It's all funny really," he chuckled, "and, really nice in a way I guess. You have a family that cares Lola, that's pretty cool. To tell you the truth…I envy it,"

Lola looked up at him

"I've never had a close family that looked out for me, for as long as I remembered…it's always been me, never an 'us'. You have that, and I guess I…want that too…"

Lola didn't know what to say to him. She did the only thing she could. She came up to him and held him close, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He gracefully accepted her and held her close. They let go of each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "there'll always be an 'us'."


	25. Changes

I'm not dead...let's leave it at that

* * *

**Changes**

Lola got back home from school and dumped her bag on the living room coffee table. It toppled over and her calculus book fell out. She slumped on the couch and sighed. It was her first day as a high school senior and the teachers wasted no time in giving her homework. She knew she had a lot of work to do, but she just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Hello…" she shouted into the house as she reached for a pillow

"Hi Lola dear," called her mother from somewhere in the house, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good,"

"Ok sweetheart,"

Lola just lay down on the coach and made a grab for the remote control. She flipped through the channels and found nothing that caught her interest. Gladys walked in from upstairs and saw her there.

"So how was your day?"

"It was ok," she said as she looked away from the screen, "teachers appear to be nice. But then again it always starts out that way. Other than that the school hasn't changed much."

"What did you have for lunch?"

"Andy and I went to the diner; they had the lunch specials so we had that. But then he had to go to work so I came home,"

"I see," she said as she sat in the loveseat opposite her, "did you make any new friends?"

"No not really, same faces from last year…" Lola looked back at the screen; the program was on a commercial now.

Gladys leaned forward and examined Lola's face. Lola felt her closer and looked at her with a puzzled expression as to why her personal space was being violated.

"Did something happen at school today?"

Lola sighed

"No,"

Gladys didn't believe her for a minute. She knew her daughter well enough to know when she was lying; but she decided not to prod anymore, at least not until later.

Later that night

The family was around the dinner table. There was an awkward silence around the table; everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts or just eating. Gladys kept looking towards Lola's direction. She then glanced over at Larry. Larry looked at the both of them and gave his wife a quizzical look. Gladys sighed and decided to break the silence.

"Lola? If something is bothering you, you'd tell us right?"

"Right," she replied after looking up and taking a sip of iced tea

"I feel like there's something going on,"

"No, nothing's going on…"

"Are you sure?"

Lola slumped back in the chair

"You've been too quiet lately," commented Larry

Her parents stopped eating and waited for Lola to answer. Lola felt a little uncomfortable with the weight of their stares.

"I'm just…bored," Lola confessed, "things just don't seem interesting anymore."

"In school?"

"Yeah," Lola put her fork down and looked at her parents, "the teachers are nice and all, but this year's work load is just…oh man. I don't know how I'm going to handle it. There was nobody for me to talk with during lunch…and Andy still has the job that he got over the summer. So he works during the week and we can only hang out during the weekends now."

Gladys was examining Lola's face; she reached across the table to hold Lola's hand

"Do you feel…lonely?"

Lola sighed

"Maybe a little," she whispered, "Andy graduated last year, I don't see him around the school anymore."

"There's more to it. You miss your brother and sister, too, don't you?"

Lola nodded.

"I thought it would be great to be an only child, but it's just too quiet around here. I even miss Mindy making a mess in my room…"

"Really? After all this time? It's been over a year since they moved out," asked Larry

"I know it's been over a year since she married Desmond. And even though we visit them in San Francisco once in a while, I can't help but miss her…"

"Aw, my poor little girl, why don't you call her?" suggested Gladys

"I do, but it's not the same as hanging out. Plus with Mindy, it's hard for her to find time for us. Then Brendan went off to college…"

"He will be back for the holiday break," added Larry

"But that's not for another four months,"

"And what about hanging out with your friend Petunia?"

"Petunia's nurse internship at the school is over; she went back to college to complete her degree,"

"And Rodney?"

"He's in the new school musical, and right after rehearsals he goes to help with his dad's shop. I hardly get to see him anymore,"

"Why don't you keep busy and join in on some afterschool activities too?" suggested Gladys

"The problem is that there are no girls' teams of any sport whatsoever in that school," Lola grumbled as she slumped back in the chair, "and I am NOT going to audition for the musical again…"

"Yes I know, you've made that clear…There has to be at least one club or something there that might interest you,"

"No, not really,"

"Lola, you have to do something to keep your mind preoccupied," interjected Larry, "you have to find something to do so you won't feel lonely."

The three of them were silent in their thoughts once more.

"I know!" chimed Gladys, "what about the new community center across town?"

Lola cocked an eyebrow

"I passed by and I saw they have a gym and a pool, maybe there's some classes there or something for you to do,"

"Aren't those places usually for elementary school kids?"

"They probably have programs for kids your age, or if not…maybe you can do some volunteering there?"

"Volunteer work?"

"Volunteer work looks good on a resume," added Larry, "You should at least check it out."

"I think I'd rather get paid to be honest…"

"Well then, you got to do something. I think having a job, whether you get paid or not, will be good for you. You need to do more things than just school,"

"Maybe…"

The next day

Even though Lola had been in that school for three years, she didn't feel like she was a part of it. It was like she was the only one without a 'club' or something to that extent. Well, it was mostly because what the school had to offer really didn't interest her. She was an athlete trapped in a school for the arts. It wasn't that she hated the arts; being raised by an actress, she had a profound respect for what the artists put into their craft, whether it was acting, singing, dancing, or painting. It was just that, she never saw herself as an actress, or a dancer, or anything like that…she was an athlete. And in this school, there really wasn't anything for an athlete to be involved in.

As for the students, they were all immersed in their art. It was not that Lola ignored her classmates, or that they ignored her. She was always friendly, but the thing was having priorities in order. The other students always seemed to put their 'club' and everyone involved in it on the top of their list. And since Lola had no club that she wanted to be a part of, by default she ended up alone afterschool.

Even though she, in a way, 'married' in to high society by being Andy's girlfriend; she didn't feel like this was the crowd that she belonged with. In the beginning, she felt weird being a year younger than the rest of his group, and for the most part she was ignored by them. Then when Andy's group graduated with him, Lola didn't need to feel awkward against the upperclassmen anymore. But still, she really wasn't well-known, so she avoided the popular kids that were still there who deemed her as the tag-along popular girl. She never really cared for being one of the popular people either way.

Lola put her stuff away in her locker and went outside the school building. She looked around, trying to find someone. The roar of a motorcycle caught her attention and she went in the direction of the sound. Andy was there on his bike. He kissed her on the lips and handed her a helmet. Lola put it on, adjusted her long hair behind her and sat behind him on the bike.

"So, where we off to?" she asked

"I have something special planned,"

"What are you scheming?"

"Just wait and see,"

He drove on, passing through familiar territory. They were at the track by Rodney's place. He went through the track and came to a clearing where riders usually go to have a break. There he had set up a blanket with a picnic featuring an array of fast foods.

"A feast for you, milady," he said as he parked the bike

"Aw, Andy, you're so sweet," she said getting off the bike and examining the display.

There were burgers, fries, sodas and a pile of ketchup packets. They sat on the blanket together; he raised a soda and she raised hers. They then proceeded to enjoy the feast. After a while, they started to eat less and talk more.

"How's work at the factory?" Lola asked after wiping her mouth with a napkin

"Boring," he sighed as he leaned back, "and the schedule sucks. But a job is a job I guess."

"Can't be that bad,"

"Yeah, I could be digging ditches…So how have you been?"

"Fine,"

"How's the family?"

"Quiet, I kinda miss my brother and sister,"

"You'll see them again,"

"I know… oh guess what?"

"What?"

"My parents want me to get a job,"

"They want you to get a job?"

"Is there an echo out here?"

"Shut up," he smiled

"Apparently they think I need some distractions, and I think they're right,"

"So, you're gonna go get a job?"

"Yeah, or do something else that's productive,"

"Hmm…productive you say?" he said as he leaned forward

Lola glanced over at him and gave him an annoyed look. He inched closer to her and was about to take hold of her…until the moment was spoiled by the roars of motorcycles going down the track. Lola turned around and looked at what was going on.

"Oh! Looks like there's a race going on," she said getting up to have a closer look

Andy grumbled something then got up after her. They looked at the racers zoom by, they saw a few familiar bikes zoom by and turn the corner. The bikes disappeared around the bend, but then the sound of screeching tires zipped through the area. After awhile, the sound of a single bike came from the shop. They turned and saw Rodney on his bike with his tool box in the side car.

"Hey Rodney," waved Lola

"Oh hey guys!" he said as he stopped his bike in front of them

"What's up?"

"A lot of things actually," he said taking off his helmet, "right now it's racing season. The local bike club uses our track for practice runs. There's a tournament and everything,"

"Sounds cool,"

"So what are you guys doing here?"

"We were having lunch," said Andy, "until we were interrupted by the race…"

"Oh, sorry," chuckled Rodney, "you could've passed by the shop for lunch."

"Well, it was a…private party…"

"Oh…I see…well, I should be going now. Somebody lost control of their bike on the turn and hit a tree,"

"Ouch," said Lola

"Well, I'll be seeing ya then," he said putting the helmet on again and riding off

Lola waved after him. She turned to face Andy. Andy looked at her then smiled.

"So…where were we?"

"Andy…aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh, you prefer the privacy of the woods?"

"No…Andy I mean…"

"I don't mind being out in the open…" he said as he held her close to him

Lola's face got serious, she pointed at her watch.

"4:30? Dammit…"

"Sorry…"

"I'm gonna be late for work…again! And I can't be late!"

"I suggest you hurry," she said as she pushed him back to where their picnic was

"But…"

"I'll take care of things here," she said as she handed him his helmet

"Don't you need a ride?"

"I'll be fine; I'll just ask Rodney,"

"Ok…but,"

"Andy! Hurry up! I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss!"

Andy then grabbed Lola and kissed her on the lips with passion. When they pulled away, Andy cocked a smile and put his helmet on.

"I wasn't going to leave without doing that…"

Lola shook it off and crossed her arms in mock anger.

"You could have just said so…" she said with a smile as she blew the bangs out of her face

"Where's the fun in that?" he said as he revved up the engine

The engine roared and he zoomed off to work.

"Thanks for lunch!" she said as she waved him off

After she cleaned up the picnic, Lola walked around the track. She found Rodney and the biker club, but he looked awfully busy fixing the broken bike, so Lola decided not to bother him. She walked out of the track and walked back into town. She wasn't in any hurry to get anywhere, so she just wandered around.

She passed by the ice cream shop and bought a cone of chocolate ice cream. She did some window shopping as she walked down the street and hummed some songs to herself. Before she knew it, she was on the same block that the new community center was on.

It was a large brick building with a bright mural around the perimeter. The sound of splashing was subtle, but the smell of chlorine was strong. There was a courtyard with basketball, and tennis courts.

"Hmm, this looks like a nice place," She took the last bite of her empty cone and wiped her mouth clean with a napkin.

She then proceeded inside. The walls were tiled and the ceilings were high, each step she took echoed through the hallways. She saw a billboard with pictures of athletes and the awards they earned. Next to it was a shiny trophy case.

"May I help you?"

Lola looked up and saw an old lady at the reception desk

"Hi,"

"Are you here to pick someone up?"

"No, actually…I was wondering if…there was anything available for someone my age?"

"Why, yes we do," she bent down and pulled out some brochures from the drawer, "what grade are you in?"

"12th,"

"Ah, you just make it in to our teenage division. But I'm afraid once you graduate you can't participate in the teams as an athlete. But you can volunteer here and be a junior coach,"

"Really? That sounds cool," as she took the brochures from her

"Registration for this season begins next week, and we have a lot of teams to choose from. Why don't you look over the brochures, it'll tell you everything you need to know."

The lady bent down again and pulled out a few forms from the drawer

"Are you 18?"

"Not yet,"

"Ah," she pulled out another sheet of paper, "ok, so I'm going to have to ask you to fill out these forms. Here's an application, here's a medical, and here's a permission slip for your parents to sign. You can bring these papers back to me anytime next week."

"Ok, sounds great, thank you!"

"No problem hun,"

Lola left the center with a jolly pep in her step.

She decided to take the bus home. On the bus ride, she looked over and found a dozen teams and she wanted to sign up for all of them.

_Ooh…basketball, soccer, fencing, volleyball, karate and…archery? Cool! But let's see…I have school, so I can't do all of them at the same time…I know! I'll go for basketball in this season, soccer in the spring….and…swimming in the summer! Ok, I got my game plan…oh wait…I graduate in June…I won't be able to do the swimming in the summer…dammit_

_Still…two out of three won't be so bad. And then I'll be able to be a junior coach! That'll be fun; I wonder how that would turn out…_

Sometime later,

Lola arrived to her stop and got off the bus. She turned the corner and walked down the block to her house. Lola walked in the door.

"Helloooo!"

"Lola?"

"Hi mom,"

Lola walked into the kitchen

"So, how was your day?"

"Better than yesterday,"

"Oh, what did you do today?"

"Andy made a nice little picnic for me,"

"That's sweet,"

"After that I went to the community center,"

"You did?"

"Yeah, and check this out," Lola handed her the brochures, "they have a ton of stuff, like a pool and a basketball court and everything!"

"It looks like a nice place," she said as she examined a brochure for herself.

"The lady there said I was eligible for the teams there, I just have to fill out these forms," she said as she handed those over to her as well

"Alright, we'll talk to dad about this after dinner. Can you fix the table for me?"

"Sure thing mom,"

After dinner, Lola went upstairs to her room. She was so happy that her parents were delighted with the idea. Her dad was happy that she had finally found the right place for her. She threw her books on the floor and started to fill out the application at once. For the medical part, she saw that she had to go to the doctor. She decided that she'll make the appointment first thing tomorrow morning.

After finishing with the forms, Lola decided to give Katie a call. She went out to the hallway and took the cordless phone from the table. She dialed Kate's number and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kate,"

"Oh hi Lola,"

"What's up?"

"Oh you know…the usual, and you?"

"School, you know…"

"Yeah…so, to what do I owe this honor?"

"I just wanted to tell you…that I'm going to try out for a basketball team!"

"The Chicago Bulls?"

"No…" She laughed

"That's pretty cool, what does mom and dad have to say about it?" Katie laughed too

"Oh they're cool with it,"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, I just had to fill out a few forms and I'm all set,"

"Cool,"

"So…how's the family?"

"Oh they're fine. I bought Mindy some new clothes, that girl is growing up so fast,"

"I'm sure she's pretty big by now,"

"Definitely, and she's so hard to keep up with,"

"She has a lot of energy,"

"Oh man, no kidding… and how's mom and dad?"

"They're fine,"

"Have you heard from Brendan?"

"Nope…"

"Me neither…I guess he's too busy playing video games,"

"I wouldn't be surprised,"

"And how are things with Andy?"

Lola hesitated a bit

"Is something wrong?" Kate's tone changed to that of concern

"No...it's just that…he's getting a little too…grabby,"

"Grabby? Did he touch you inappropriately?"

"No not yet…"

"Not yet? What? Are you waiting for him to do so?"

"No!"

"Lola, you gotta put him in his place. It's one thing to be affectionate, and it's another thing to be a groper,"

"Yeah I know, I haven't let him touch me like that,"

"Because damn, that boy thinks he's some kind of Casanova or something,"

"That's one way of putting it," she laughed

"What? You like it or something?"

"N-no...ok maybe a little…" she confessed

"Lola!"

"Give me a break Kate…heh rhymed…"

"Girl, you can't just let him do whatever he wants. He has to understand that there are certain boundaries,"

"You sound like mom,"

"Well, maybe because I'm starting to see things her way. Being a parent has shed some light on to why mom is that way with us. And you know what, she was right…I had to learn it the hard way."

"Kate…"

"Listen sis, I am thankful for all that mom has done for us. Listen to her, and to dad. They really are looking out for you, and we don't want you to have to learn things the hard way."

"I wouldn't do that,"

"That's how I thought too. But things happen, and when we're young we tend to be stupid. But somehow, things always work out…maybe not at that instance, but over time. Right now, I love my life. I have a beautiful daughter, a loving husband, a place of my own…I'm doing great. It's just a shame that I had to take the hard road to get here. But I wouldn't go back and change what I've done,"

"Why not?"

"Because who knows how things might have turned out then. Maybe I would have gone off and done something worse. Or maybe not…either way, I'm content with where I'm at now."

"I see," she sighed

"So Lola, don't let him be so grabby, you are a lady and you should not be treated that way…"

"Yeah, I won't let him do that,"

"Ok,"

There was an awkward silence between them. Kate broke the silence.

"So…let me change the subject…when are we going to hang out?"

"I don't know; when are you not busy?" Lola perked up

"Friday, I can come by the house in the afternoon,"

"That sounds cool! I'm sure mom and dad would love to have you over,"

"Ok, but don't tell them…it'll be a surprise,"

"Ok,"

"All right little sister, I gotta go to bed now,"

"Alright,"

"Love you, Good night,"

"G'night, love ya,"

Lola hanged up the phone. She went to put it back on the receiver and came back to her room. She turned off the lights and went to bed. She pondered over what Kate had told her, until she finally dozed off.

Friday was here before she knew it. After hanging out with Andy, Lola went back home. Her parents were home.

"Hi Lola dear," said Gladys

"Hi mom,"

"How was your day?"

"It was nice, went with Andy to the park,"

"Oh?"

"Something funny happened though…so we were walking down one of the paths and we sit down on a bench. He leans forward to tell me something, but he got hit in the back of the head with a Frisbee. We ended up butting heads!"

"Oh my!"

"Yeah, but I thought it was hilarious. Him trying to be all serious and then BAM!" she chuckled, "I feel kinda sorry for the guy though. As soon as he saw Andy's face, he ran off as if Andy was going to kill him."

"Oh that poor boy…" Gladys chuckled a bit

Lola was about to continue her story, but there came a ring at doorbell. Gladys got up to answer; she nearly fell backwards when she saw who was at the other side.

"KATIE?"

"Surprise!"

Gladys embraced her.

"Oh sweetheart! It's so nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too!"

They began to chit chat. Despite the fact that Lola couldn't get a word in edgewise, she was happy to see them getting along so well. They gabbed for about an hour, until Kate finally turned her attention to her little sister. It was then that Lola noticed that she was carrying an unusually large bag.

"Come with me,"

"Uh…alright,"

Lola followed Kate up the stairs and to her room. Kate put her bag on the bed and opened it up. Lola peeked inside.

"Oh no…Katie…" whined Lola

"Oh yes…" said Katie pulling out a make-up kit and hair accessories

Lola frowned

"Oh c'mon Lola, you have to wear make-up sometime,"

"But I don't want to…I'm not girly…"

"You're a girl aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well then, what's wrong with looking like one?"

"But mom wouldn't let me wear make-up,"

"Oh yes I would,"

Lola turned around and saw Gladys in the doorway.

"It's time that you did, you are old enough."

Lola had a puzzled expression on her face.

"I'd teach you, but I doubt you'd like the style of an old fashioned woman like me; so I think Katie will do a good job."

"But…"

"But what?" interjected Katie, "Lola, it's really not such a big deal."

"I have a tomboyish reputation to uphold," she said in a feeble attempt to protest

"Lola, being a girl doesn't make you a sissy, cry-baby…or whatever it is you think the word 'girly' means. You don't have to be masculine to be tough. Women are strong too."

"It's not that. I don't think being girly means being weak or something like that…"

"So then, what is it?"

"I just…" Lola looked down and pointed to her clothes, and blew her messy frizzled bangs out of her hair.

"What?"

"I don't know how…to dress like a girl," she confessed

"Well, that's why I'm here,"

Lola looked between her sister and her mother.

"And stop lying;" said Gladys, "I know I've done my job in teaching you in how to dress like a girl."

"Oh yeah," Lola and Kate nodded in unison

"Well then?"

She sighed in defeat.

"Fine,"

Gladys and Katie smiled.

"I promise it won't hurt a bit," chuckled Katie

Lola gulped as Gladys shut the door.

"Lola don't be so nervous," she said as she placed her hand on her shoulder

"This is all so new to me,"

"Not really, you did dress up all glamorous for your musical,"

"Yeah, but that was once, a long time ago…and even then I had help… well, it was more like the girls were dressing me up like some kind of life-sized Barbie…"

"Aw, well you are a doll…"

"Don't call me that…" she glared through her bangs

Kate just laughed it off while Lola pouted. Kate gained her composure and turned to her little sister, whom avoided eye contact.

"Yeah well, now this is the real world. You have to do it for yourself now,"

"I know…"

"Besides…I think _someone_ would like a more feminine you,"

Lola turned towards her sister

"You mean Andy?"

"Ah huh," she said as she went over to Lola's closet. She opened the doors and was disappointed with the lack of skirts in the closet, "men love women that take care of themselves."

"I guess,"

"They do," she said as she searched for some clothes, "and besides, I'm sure Andy wouldn't change his view of you. You already won him over, didn't you? So it's not like your trying to flirt with him or something like that. He already sees how beautiful you are, you're the one that just needs to see it."

After rummaging through jeans and shirts, Katie pulled out an ensemble that Lola didn't even realize she had in her own closet. She held them up and smiled. Lola looked at her and nodded.

After about an hour of Katie using her make-over skills, she was ready to reveal her handy work. Gladys and Larry were waiting downstairs. Katie came downstairs first.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yes," they both said

Katie jogged towards the stereo and started a tape. She went to the switch and turned off the lights. She then grabbed the nearest lamp and reversed the shade on it to turn it into a makeshift spotlight.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" she said in her MC voice, "the Bunny household proudly presents the all new fall fashion collection! Please welcome our beautiful model, Lola Bunny!"

The family applauded and cheered, waiting to see Lola's transformation.

The creaking sound of the stairs seemed loud to Lola as she walked downstairs. She felt so very awkward and held her breath as she made it to the last step. The look on her parent's faces was that of surprise.

Lola wasn't wearing the baggy jeans with baggy shirt that she usually wore, but a pair of capri pants and a delicate white blouse. Her long hair was no longer wild, but was now tame and even appeared a little longer. Her eyes had a subtle purple eye shadow and her eye lashes appeared longer too. The changes made were themselves small, but they made a huge difference. Lola looked more like a young lady.

They cheered and applauded even louder.

"Wow!" said Larry

"Oh Lola! You look gorgeous!" squealed Gladys

Lola blushed a little.

"Katie, you did a beautiful job,"

"Thank you, thank you," bowed Katie

"How do you like it Lola?"

Lola looked over at the mirror.

"It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be," she managed to crack a smile

Katie laughed and gave her a playful punch on the shoulder

"Lola, I told you that it isn't complicated. Just keep doing what I told you to do and it'll become second nature to you."

"I like how you did her make-up," said Gladys taking a closer look, "simple, subtle…not like a clown when you did it your first time."

"Mom!" Katie laughed

"Well, you didn't have any help…" said Gladys as she hugged her

"Yeah," she then took at a glance at her watch, "oh wow! It's already late! I haven't even cooked dinner yet, I have to go."

"I'll take you home," offered Larry

"Thanks dad,"

"Alrighty then, I'll see you guys another time," said Katie as she kissed her mother and sister goodbye. She turned to Lola once more.

"Remember what I told you,"

"I will,"

Katie smiled and waved goodbye as she and Larry left the house. Gladys looked at Lola; she held her hand and twirled Lola around in front of the mirror.

"Beautiful," she smiled

Lola smiled back

_I guess dressing up isn't so bad… I wonder what Andy will think?_

Later in the week…

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. For a few days now she had been trying to replicate Kate's handy work. The first day on her own it was a bit messy, but a few tips from her mother helped her out. She still felt a little awkward having make-up on her face, and even more awkward by the stares of the people who noticed her transformation.

Lola finished washing her hands and came back to the waiting room in the doctor's office. She had made the appointment and was eagerly waiting for her turn to come. They called her name and she passed into the office. The nurse checked her height, weight, and blood pressure. She was then left on the examination table, fidgeting with her fingers, waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"Hello Ms. Bunny, I'm Dr. Asher," said the man

"Hi,"

"So, you're here for a check-up?"

"Yes, I'm trying out for a basketball team and I have this medical form that I need for you to fill out for me, please," she said as she handed the form to him

He examined it and nodded, "alright."

He then began his examination. He checked her eyes, her ears, her reflexes…everything that the form asked for. And then came the necessary, yet embarrassing questions…like…

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Uh…two weeks ago?"

"Do you use drugs?"

"No,"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No," Lola answered that one quickly

_Kids? Oh hell no…_

"Ok…that looks like that's all the questions," said the doctor as he glanced over the form once more. He then signed it, and rubber stamped it, "here you go."

"Thank you doctor,"

Lola walked out of the office and sighed with relief.

_My gosh, it's so unnerving to answer all those questions, Especially to a guy…oh man…this better be worth it._

She took her documents and went on her way. She walked out of the cold of the doctor's office into the warm late summer day. She decided to have another walk about town.

She walked along and noticed a few mechanic's shops and car dealerships in the area. There were a few nice cars on display. She stopped by one of the windows and looked in on a red convertible that caught her eye.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Lola turned around quickly, but let her guard down as soon as she noticed who it was.

"Rodney!" she said as she embraced him, "what are you doing around here?"

"I needed to get a part for a special project I'm working on," he said as he lifted up the bag he held, "so what happened to you?"

"Hmm?"

Rodney pointed at her reflection in the store window

"Oh, my sister gave me a make-over,"

"I like it,"

"Really?"

"You look more mature, it's good on you,"

"Thanks…do you think…Andy will like it?"

"Oh he'll love it, no doubt about it,"

Lola smiled and couldn't help but blush a little.

"So you've been keeping busy at the track?" she said changing the subject

"Oh, you have no idea…it really is a killer out there,"

"And the musical?"

"Oh, it's alright…I'm not the lead character this time so I don't have to do as much,"

"Who do you play again?"

"I play Wilbur Turnblad,"

"Oh, nice,"

"Yeah, Hairspray is one of those more happy-type musicals…not as heavy on the drama and sexuality like Phantom of the Opera…"

"Oh yeah," Lola blushed, "those were good times though,"

"Yeah, I miss it. We never get to hang out anymore…"

"No…we've both been so busy,"

"It sucks,"

"Very much so,"

"We should make plans," he said putting his arm around her shoulder

"Sounds good,"

"Why don't you pass by the track tomorrow? The club won't be there and so the track will be free to use,"

"Ok, I'll be there!"

"Alright, I gotta go…see ya!"

"See ya!"

Right after school the next day, Lola went outside to see if Andy had come for her; but to her surprise he wasn't there.

_Maybe there's traffic …_

So she waited awhile. After about half an hour, she got impatient. It did puzzle her that he hadn't showed up like he usually does, but she figured he had to go to work early today. However, she didn't like the idea of walking all the way to Rodney's shop.

After about an hour of walking, she made it to the track. She was a few feet from the garage when she heard a set of voices coming from the door. She edged in closer to have a better listen. They were engaged in a heated argument. They were a set of familiar voices and she could've sworn she heard her name mentioned a few times. She got even closer to the door that was open ajar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything dammit; you're the one being paranoid!"

"You better watch it,"

It was Rodney and Andy. She looked inside, Rodney had got up from his work and Andy was standing across from him. They looked like they were going to start taking swings at each other any second. Lola wasn't sure what was going on but something told her to go and stop this before it got out of hand.

"Hey!" Lola came between them and separated them, "what's going here?"

"Ask your boyfriend…" said Rodney crossing his arms

Lola faced Andy

"What are you looking at me for?" he grumbled

"Aren't you my boyfriend?"

"Could've fooled me…"

"Wait a minute, what? What made you think you weren't?"

"Well for one thing, why are you coming all the way out here without me? And dressed like that?" he said noticing Lola's new look

"What! First of all, I waited for you at the school for like half an hour, and you never showed up. I had to walk all the way here. Second of all; what the hell? I'm not allowed to hang out with my friends without your permission? I don't need you as my bodyguard…oh! And by the way…I changed my look for you!"

"Why are you sneaking around in here?"

"Sneaking? I just walked in! I'm not hiding anything from you! Rodney is one of my closest and dearest friends; he's like a brother to me! And that's it!"

"See? Andy, you're being a jerk," said Rodney

"No, I'm being cautious. Experience has taught me to be this way,"

"I'm not like Nicole," said Lola putting her hands on her hips

The three teenagers were silent for a moment, facing each other. It seemed like an eternity to Lola, but Andy was the first to shift and put his hands in his pockets. He seemed to have cooled down a bit. Then he cracked a small smile. The others then eased.

"Nope…not at all. You're nothing like Nicole,"

There was a sigh of relief

"Andy, you really have to chill out," she said as she dropped her arms to her sides

"You look beautiful,"

Lola looked at him, he smiled a full smile.

"Thanks,"

Lola desperately wanted to ask what was going on but decided not to bring it up again. She went to his side and held his hand. He turned to her and kissed her forehead.

_You jerk…why do I love you?_

Two months later, Lola was in the locker room putting on her new basketball uniform. It was six weeks since she received her letter of acceptance. She had tried out for the girls' basketball team and made the cut. It was the first official game of the season. The coach came into the locker room and called them to the court.

The gym was filled with eager families. She looked around and spotted her parents on the second bench. She waved to them and took her starting position.

As the game progressed, it was apparent that Lola was in her element. When the game ended, Lola's team had won. And to top it all off, Lola was named MVP of the game. She walked out with her parents from the gymnasium, with a medal wrapped around her neck.

"That was a nice game," said Larry

"It was so much fun!" said Lola as she swung her duffle bag happily

"Lola you were great," said Gladys

"Thanks,"

"So when's the next game?"

"Next week. Y'know the coach spoke to me before the game,"

"What did she say?"

"She was talking how I was really helpful in the practices and that I should really think about becoming a junior coach,"

"That sounds nice,"

"Yeah, she said I don't have to wait until I graduate in order to file for the application,"

"Are you going to do it?" asked Larry

"Well sure! Money sounds real nice," she giggled to herself

The family had reached the van. Lola opened the sliding door and put her duffle bag on the far seat. She climbed in and sat behind her mother. Larry started the engine and they were on their way home. After a while, Lola's mood seemed to change.

"I just hope that Andy can come watch me play," she sighed

"You know he's working," said Larry as he turned into their driveway

"I know, I just wish it wasn't the night shift,"

"Maybe there'll be a game on the weekend he can come to?" said Gladys

"Maybe…"

Once they got home, Lola took a shower and went to her room. She got dressed into her pajamas and went to the window. The moon was aglow and the evening air was cool and breezy. As she looked on she noticed something on the roof. She opened the window and climbed out. It was a rose with a note.

"Dearest Lola,

I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to your game tonight. You know how my job is. But I promise I'll make it up to you. Dream of me, because I know I'll be dreaming of you…

Love,

Andy"

_Oh Andy…_

She held the flower close to her heart and looked at the moon. She sighed and climbed back inside. To dream with her first love…


End file.
